


Reveal Accidents

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidents, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Akuma Battle, Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Awkward Conversations, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Battle, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Bullying, Cat Puns, Chatting & Messaging, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chocolate, Cliffs of Insanity, Comfort, Confessions, Confusion, Crimes & Criminals, Eggs, Elevators, Epic Friendship, Escape, False Identity, Fear, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Freedom, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hormones, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Independence, Jealousy, Kwami Swap, Late at Night, Life Partners, Love, Lucky Charm Bracelets (Miraculous Ladybug), Mannerisms, Master Fu Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Side Effects, Mischief, Moving On, Nathalie Sancoeur Knows, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Party, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Platonic Cuddling, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Puns & Word Play, Realization, Relationship Problems, Revelations, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, School Festivals, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Studying, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Teenagers, Temporary Character Death, The Talk, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Touching, Umbrellas, Unrequited Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 66,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Lady Noire and/or Misterbug possible reveal one-shot compilation.Read the first three sentences to get a feel on each chapter.Skip to the next if it's not your type, but do read my favorites:- 2, 11, 16, 21, 26, 29, 32, 39 & 43[Now onto the next one. >:O]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 272
Kudos: 402





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> It deserves a compilation. It could be anything... I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens if superhero suits don't work.

When Rose accidentally tripped and spilled orange juice all over Marinette's back, Marinette flinched and quickly turned towards their direction. Before Alya could offer help, Marinette slapped her hand and ran off to the bathroom. Alya knew Marinette and that look on the designer's face meant bad news. Separating from the group, Alya dragged her BF outside to search which bathroom Marinette chose. They parted ways and it took two minutes for Nino to send her a message.

**[Third floor female bathroom.]**

"Guys?" Taking five minutes to rush upstairs, Alya found no one outside the bathroom. The reporter pushed the door and that's when she sees him "Nino! You shouldn't be- (and Marinette) oh my GOD!"

"Shh! Keep quiet." Nino is soaking the jacket in one sink and rinsing the other shirt stained with red. "And mind closing the door? We don't want anyone else to see this!"

"What happened?!" Alya locked the door, walking towards Marinette who is choosing a shirt from in her bag. Marinette is hugging her knees as she leaned down at her clothes selection.

"Help me choose a shirt." Marinette acts as if nothing is wrong with her, staring at the two customized shirts in front of her. "Left or right?"

"Choose?" Alya stared at Marinette's back, purplish-red bruises that's bleeding. It's huge! Alya honestly doesn't know what to do on this situation. She doesn't have a medkit and neither does Marinette. Marinette is a fashion designer, not a nurse. Alya is a reporter, not a-a paramedic! Alya can't stop staring at it. Her mind is trying to figure how this happened. "Girl. You gotta go to the nurse! Like pronto!"

"Alya. I can't let my parents find out." Marinette turned to face her with those desperate eyes. "Can we not talk about this, please?"

"At least tell me as your BFF!" Alya has to simply stop staring at the bruise. The very scary bruise that is slightly bleeding judging from the shirt Nino is cleaning with the hand soup dispenser.

"Okay! Fine! I fell down. Happy?!" Marinette is panicking and Alya stared at the two shirts and knelt down beside her friend.

"Go for the left one. Thicker and harder for blood to penetrate." Alya felt the fabric, looking at her friend in worry. "It's going to be okay, M. I won't tell."

"Thanks Al." Marinette doesn't even clean her wound, wearing it over her shoulders as if the ~~bruise~~ wound won't stain it. Marinette then pulls out an extra jacket from her bag. _Oh OH._ **_How many times has this happened to_ her?!** Fully clothed, Marinette gives her a hug. "I owe you one!"

"Me too." Alya doesn't know where to place her hands, not wanting to pat the back.

"Thanks Nino. I think this is enough." Marinette stood up, walking to Nino to see the state of her clothes. She picks up the black vest and squeezes it dry, placing it inside a plastic bag.

"We got your back, Mari." Nino tries to smile, but he too is slightly troubled upon seeing Marinette's back. Alya stands up, patting her pants as she walked towards Nino's direction.

"Class will start in two minutes!" Marinette accepted the white shirt from Nino, squeezing it as well and placing it in the plastic bag. She seals it tight, keeping it in her emergency bag. _Marinette has a fold-able bag but no medkit. WHAT?!_ Marinette went towards the door, opening it. "Let's go guys."

"..." Nino and Alya looked at each and looked back at Marinette.

"Sure. Go on without us first." Alya shooed and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Don't make out, all right?" Marinette teased before giving a finger salute.

"Check the news." As soon as Marinette left, Nino asked his GF. "She probably became a victim of an akuma attack."

"Maybe that's why she's late. Also, the bruise seems fairly recent." Alya agreed. Marinette had skipped the morning classes for reasons unknown to her, but Marinette has arrived before the last subject ended before lunch... So maybe Marinette had to delivery something and had to use the metro? _That girl has a terrible sense of direction at times..._ Alya went with Nino, holding his hand to guide her to the stairs. She focused on her phone, searching for any livefeed.

"There we go." Alya clicked on the video and listened to the reporter talk about the akuma. **An Anti-gravity Akuma?** So like Bubbler, but can reverse movement either up or down.

* * *

"But that doesn't make sense." Alya told to herself as they entered the room.

"What doesn't?" Nino looked at Alya's phone, watching the two superheroes fight the disgruntled scientist.

"Misterbug's cure should've worked on everyone. It should've healed everyone." Alya winced when they saw Lady Noire get bashed repeatedly onto the pavement after the heroine pushed Misterbug out of the way. She lowered the volume to avoid the villain's tease. _Disgusting._ Alya frowned, afraid for her friend and for what other exceptions the cure couldn't do. "W-why didn't it work on her?"

"Work on who?" Adrien's inquiry almost caused the death of her phone.

"Bro!" Nino caught Alya's phone in time, looking at Adrien. "I thought you had a whole day on those photoshoots?"

"I finished early." Adrien shrugged, quickly squeezing in to see the phone video and into the duo's conversation. "So who's this about?"

"Don't tell anyone but it's Marinette-uff!" Nino whispered and Alya nudged his rib cage.

"That's Mari's business, Ni- **no**." Alya shook her head. It isn't their right to tell the love of Marinette's life that she's hurt. It won't do good. _They don't want Lila hearing it too. Lila might tell the teacher and who knows what Marinette's parents would do?!_

"Marinette?" Adrien gasped quietly, peering at the table at the back. Marinette's currently sketching. Adrien looks back at Alya and Nino. "How bad?"

"It's.. It's pretty bad, but she'll be fine." Alya waved it off. She can't let anyone find out. They don't know who they can trust. Alya pulled Adrien by the collar, hissing. "Speak a word about this and I will personally sic Lady Noire to scratch your million-dollar face!"

"P-promise." Adrien raised both hands, swearing. Alya lets go and kissed Nino's cheek, walking up to meet up with Marinette instead of sitting beside Lila. _Something is really wrong here._

"Bro." Adrien muttered as he and Nino walked side by side, ignoring Lila and explicitly sitting at the second row to sit beside the DJ. "You know you can trust me."

"Don't let me regret it..." Nino sat down, writing something on paper before slipping it under the table. Adrien receives it as the teacher enters the classroom.

_Her back. Fresh bruise wound thing(?)_

_Mari said she fell down, but seriously?_

_Pretty sure that ain't a tripping accident._

_Also sure it's today. Marinette and Alya had a sleepover last night._

_Alya would know if Mari had that bruise. Alya knows a lot of things._

_We think Misterbug missed a person during the cure_

_but then Mari avoids it and almost cried bro. Must be top secret._

_What do you think?_

"..." Adrien placed the paper down and covered the words with marker, back and front. He then rips it and keeps it in his pocket..

> His miraculous cure worked all right... It was after the miraculous cure where they had to go that he passed through a number of houses and then...
> 
> ...He took a misstep and simultaneously lost hold of his yo-yo, quickly plummeting off the roof. **Unluckily, he fell off a twenty storey building.** _There is no LUCK in him, TIKKI!_
> 
> Lady Noire was right at the neighborhood and jumped right after him when she heard him scream. She probably thought the superhero suit could absorb the impact and positioned herself to be the one to hit the ground.
> 
> When they landed, Misterbug swore he heard a crack and he prayed it was a pavement. Lady Noire could barely move until he helped her up. Noire said she was fine, but he knew she wasn't.
> 
> She was swaying, hands shaking as she held her staff. She denied his offer to try a miraculous cure after he de-transforms and transforms back, telling him she has a chemistry test worth twenty-eight percent of her grade. Desperate to take it, the black cat vaulted off from sight. Adrien, in turn, rushed back to the photoshoot, arriving twenty minutes before 12. With the absence of the photographer, Adrien was fetched by Gorilla and arrived at school right after lunch.

**... His class had a chemistry test worth twenty-eight percent of their grade and the subject was an hour before lunch.**


	2. Peek-a-boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover her eyes and Marinette will de facto choose to guess that the Adrien/Misterbug voice to be...
> 
> ... Misterbug! Yay~

"Guess who I am~?"

Adrien covered Marinette's eyes, creeping from behind the bench just to surprise the fashion designer. He was bored out of his wits during the photoshoots on the park that he's glad to see a familiar face sitting in close proximity.

"Quit it already! I don't have time for games." Marinette tries to remove his hands but he refused to budge.

"Nope." Adrien pulls her close to his chest, asking as he leaned down. "You have to guess~"

"F-fine..." Marinette stuttered and Adrien worries if she knows it's him. Nino did tell him about Marinette's special feeling around him. She must be so nervous and shock to befriend Gabriel's son. It has yet to fade away-

" **Bugaboo?** "

'What?' Adrien said out loud. That can't be. It must be his imagination.

"Bugaboo." Marinette whispered, but she sounded more determined and confused at his question. Adrien blushed. Uh... _Oh._ Adrien is heating up, struggling to find words. There is one person who gave him that name and it was his meowvalous partner: Lady Noire. Lady Noire who keeps jumping in fright whenever he approaches from behind without warning.

> Bugaboo: (1) the creature who scares children or (2) bug-a-beau for _uhhh_

"Uuh.." Adrien might have blown a fuse. His mind isn't working with him.

"Ok mister wise guy! Remove your hands!" Marinette scowled and Adrien decided to hug her, covering her face with his arms.

"!!!" Marinette hissed and Adrien isn't sure if he's happy or scared she also gained miraculous side effects like him. "Bug! Let. Go!"

"Nooo~!" Adrien cried and man was the love of his life strong. He had to hold onto the bench with his leg or he'd get judo'd.

"There you are, Adrien!" Vincent is both his savior and his destroyer, calling out his name during his panic. "I see you found a friend. Mari was it?"

"A-a..." Marinette stopped, fingers still digging onto his flesh. She too started blushing. " **Adrien?!** "

"Bug got the cat, huh?" Adrien chuckled, lowering his legs and rested his head on top of hers. "Thank god it's you, m'lady."

"M-me too." Marinette whispered and Adrien couldn't be anymore happier.

"So..." Adrien murmured, unwilling to let go and stare back at his superhero's glorious eyes. "Let's plan the wedding."

...

"E-eeehhhhh?!" Marinette screamed. Several pigeons flew off the trees and Adrien ~~laughed~~ sneezed.


	3. Diabetic choco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn't know how to make Choco and Tikki finds homemade food really sweet..
> 
> Marinette can't say NO to gifts and Plagg being Plagg.
> 
> Then there's White Day.

"Why didn't he give you cheese instead?" Plagg snickered as Marinette struggles to finish the box of white chocolate from last night's patrol. Misterbug made this for her and his kit intends to finish it!

"B-bleurgh..." Marinette covers her mouth, holding an expensive looking container of the.. homemade confectionery. It was home-made sure, but it was too sweet.

 _'Tikki sweet.'_ Plagg quoted

"Just toss it away." Plagg tried one piece last night and spat it out. It was too sweet even for him.. Maybe that's why cats die from chocolate? Marinette fainted at the terrible taste. _The Baker in her commands her to erase all memory of this failure... Too bad she woke up._ "Not like he would know."

"But he made this. For me!" Marinette whined. Misterbug is her partner, the guy she trusts enough to take care of Plagg and that's something. She has three pieces left and it looked so cute... And diabetic. "I have to finish this."

"You are going to die." Plagg stated, looking down at the last two chocolate. "Oh I see. You're going to let your classmates eat it!"

"Exactly!" Marinette raised her index finger, grinning. She then turned her leg to look at the right. "As soon as I get another container for it!"

"Great idea." Plagg decided to hide behind her pigtails, muttering under his breath. "Not like the bug will know."

* * *

"You got chocolate from a guy? On white day?" Alya teased, nudging at Marinette. "Who's the admirer?"

"Someone." Marinette smiled, holding three boxes containing a piece of the sugary sweet. "And I wanted my friends to try his work."

"That's sweet of you." Alya glanced over the courtyard to find willing volunteers. She grinned, waving at her bros. "Hey guys! Over here!"

"Oh thank God." Adrien murmured, pulling away from Lila to run behind Nino. Nino glanced behind his back, curious why Adrien is right behind him.

"What is it, Al?" Nino asked, meeting his GF. He suddenly looked at Marinette to see small white boxes. Alya has one so one of it must be for him. "Sweet. Another sample, M?"

"Not mine. A close friend actually.." Marinette smiled bashfully, offering a box to Nino before seeing Adrien. "A-adrien. I-Oh (Marinette turned pale.) t-this wouldn't suit your taste buds!"

"It can't be that bad." Adrien smiled, standing beside Nino. "Who's the friend?"

"Mis-Misieur B-bu-beau!" Marinette stuttered, taking a step back to avoid giving Adrien trauma. "Nononon! He explicitly told me not to share to blonde people!"

"What a guy." Nino opened the box to see a cute white bunny head. He picks it up, examining it. "Huh."

"Come on Marinette. It's not like _this friend_ of yours would find out." Alya managed to grab the box behind Marinette's back, running before Marinette could catch her and giving it to Adrien.

"Thanks." Adrien smiles as Alya opened her box too. "On the count of one?"

"Noooo!" Marinette wasn't able to stop Adrien from quickly popping the choco in his mouth. She didn't care about Alya and Nino. Those two know Marinette couldn't say NO to gifts, but Adrien!

> Instead of a **wedding** , she might as well attend a **funeral**!

"?!" Alya spat it out. Alya rushed to the garbage can while Nino scrunched his face at the taste.

'Good bye, my future children.' Marinette watched Adrien, already biting her fingers when she saw his expressionless face.

"It's so sweet." Nino grabbed a bottle of water from his bag, drinking it until the water was half. "Oh god. Is he trying to get you killed?"

"H-he..." Marinette floundered for words, wishing/praying on how to save her relationship with Adrien. If that wasn't enough, Chloé and Lila's group is starting to pay notice.

"What did you do this time, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloé stalked right into their area, rushing to grab for Adrien. Lila was faster, very much faster. As a matter of fact, Chloé almost thought that woman was merely waiting for a chance to rush into the scene.

"T-the Choco.. last night!" Marinette tried to defend herself. Her partner's Choco are sweet, but it can't be that bad to cause stomach problem. Just... Trauma!

"Poor Adrien. He must be feeling sick!" Lila latched onto Adrien's arm, feeling his forehead and neck. The brunette looked at Marinette, frowning. "Why did you let Adrien eat it if you knew it tasted so bad? Are you trying to poison him?"

"Hold up. Mari may be a mischievous klepto, but she wouldn't poison someone." Nino defended, glancing back at the confused and panicking girl.

"Besides, Mari didn't make it. It was her admirer, probably the guy she met online." Alya stood in front of Mari, staring down at Chloé who looks ready to hurt. "It's not her fault the guy doesn't know how to cook."

"A-adrien?" Lila squeaked when Adrien removed himself from her grasp (again), walking towards Marinette with the most serious and calm expression. Everyone held their breath when Adrien moved Alya aside to look at Marinette face-to-face....

... And knelt down on one knee to hold her hand.

" **Where have you been in all my life?** " Adrien said in a daze.

"Eeehhhhhh?!" Everyone but the two screamed.

"?!" Marinette blushed like a tomato while Adrien looked at the bluenette like the start of a fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows how his Choco taste. XD


	4. Imposter (Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noire is hard to copy in this AU.
> 
> The media gives a bad image of her.
> 
> And yes. The major flaw of media is that Lady Noire is a flirt which is very different from how she acts to Adrien.

"You're Noire?" Marinette tilted her head, staring at the student standing beside Lila. She has green eyes and long black hair. This woman also has a similar complexion to hers except for the freckles, not like that could be seen with the mask on her face.

"In the flesh." The transfer student had a confident and calculating behavior like when she and Bug are handling the akuma. However, her smile has a mischievous side to it similar to when she says a good pun.

"Oh." While outraged at the mockery and insulted by Lila's trick, Marinette sees an opportunity unlike any other. Like what Plagg always say to cheer her up (so they can start anarchy!), _**If the road is rough, steal a car and a weapon.**_ 'Decoy!'

"That's amazing!" Alya can't stop moving, typing on her phone and erasing it. She must be making a headline for the video she will be making.

"Hn.." Marinette starts circling the girl, drinking every inch of the imposter. She can take advantage of this. Who cares if this teenager will get targeted by the media and the akuma? This could bring her to who and where Hawkmoth could be. 'The price to pay is worth it.'

"..." Marinette lifts the braid of the female close to her nose and wiggled her nose at the strong perfume scent. _Not even a Gabriel brand._ She drops it, rubbing her nose. The imposter is also weak, tapping her biceps.

"Hmm.." Marinette examines her from head to toe, ignorant of the comments from her classmates. 

Like a designer judging her model, Marinette reeks of tension. Her classmates had to take a step back at the master. Marinette reaches for the right hand, checking the ring. _A slight struggle but futile._ The black cat ring this girl has also needs some adjustments. It has to **not** have those cat pawprint emeralds. Marinette muttered. "Such soft hands..."

"M?"

"Mari?" Nino brought her back to reality. Marinette blinks owlishly, staring down at the stunned lady. She accidentally pounced at the raven, one knee on her stomach with one hand raising the fake miraculous on this transfer student's finger.

"Yes?" Mari looks up, unfazed. Alya quickly pulled her up, fussing at her.

"I am so sorry, girl!" Alya apologized profusely, holding Marinette on her armpits. Marinette blinked, arms still raised and not moving raven Alya pulled her away from the confused crowd. "When she gets thinking, she gets touchy."

"Sorry!" Marinette called out, the soles of her feet dragged against the pavement. The crowd carefully moved back to fill the void, chatting with the student... But a certain pair of green eyes looked at where the two girls went.

* * *

"Mar!" Alya whined, letting go and tapping her foot at her befuddled friend. "Why did you do that?"

"She's new and really pretty." Marinette admitted, slightly ashamed of herself. She usually acts that way as Lady Noire, circling the new miraculous holders Misterbug chose and evaluating the stranger's weaknesses and strengths.

"I know she's new and pretty but that was creepy- actually, that was very chat of you." Alya phrased. Marinette perked up, confused.

"Wait. I didn't mean to make you look bad." Marinette stood up, hoping she can fix this. "If you want, you can pretend not to be my friend to get closer to her!"

"No way. Who do you think I am? A plastic?" Alya pressed both of her hands to squish Marinette's cheek. "I love being your BFF. You're even my first friend here. Why would I replace you with a superhero?"

"You are going to make me cry." Marinette joked and Alya rubbed her nose with her own. For some reason, nose to nose calms her down. Marinette has a feeling it has something to do with the miraculous. Again.

"Now let's head back and re-introduce ourselves okay?" Alya held Marinette's hand in hers and they walked back to the classroom.

"Thanks Al." Marinette smiled and as soon as they got back to the classroom.

_It was a warzone._

"You are **not** her." Adrien denounced. Alya and Marinette has never seen Adrien angry before. He is usually so cheerful and sweet and kind. No. This Adrien looks as cold as his father.

"Come on bro. Didn't you say you have a crush on her?" Nino is trying to calm down the freezing hell inside the model. It is partially working.

"She is not Lady Noire." Adrien reiterated. Alya walked towards Alix, petting her skittish BFF.

"What happened here?" Alya asked and Alix whispered back.

"She flirted and tried to kiss him on the cheek." Alix answered back. Everyone knows Lady Noire is a playful flirt (the media did say Noire's puns must be a flirting method.) so it wasn't that surprising to see Lady Noire kiss a hot model on the cheek right?

[Wrong.]

"M. You gotta do something- oh god." Kim looked back to see Marinette shrinking with wide eyes staring at the scene. She's reverted back to her old habit of being too stunned than do something like her supposed confident self would do. "Mar!!!"

"I know what to do." Rose (how did she get so strong) picks Mari up (Marinette is hunched up and hugging herself. Reality and fantasy clashing against each other.) and brings the class rep in between the two. "Do your magic Mari!"

"..." Marinette looked at the two, fearing for her lives in the present and future. She doesn't know why Adrien is so angry _unless he knows Lady Noire which he shouldn't (Marinette made sure of that. She doesn't want herself to be an obstacle to her love life)._ Why couldn't he try being friends to lovers first? Why must boys be so quick to decide on the relationship?

"She is going to get slaughtered." Juleka whispered when both (Lady Noire looked at her in relief while Adrien shot a glare at her) looked at the rep.

"I can't watch!" Mylene covered her eyes. Ivan added extra protection by hugging his girlfriend.

...

'Think. Think what you could say!' Marinette musters the inner Lady Noire in her, saying the first thing that comes to mind. "Is it getting hot in here or what?"

'Oh god. I blew it.' Marinette felt the atmosphere thicken. There's a reason why she leaves after the akuma is purified, same reason she avoids the reporters. She goofs up. She doesn't know what to say. It's terrible. Her dad is terrible for letting her know so much icebreakers that isn't a trend!

"I-I mean. Uh.." Marinette cannot handle this. The love of her life looks ready to snap at her. She has lost her future children. It's time to take the advice of Plagg. 'When in a tight position...'

"Catch you later!" Marinette dashed to the open window, jumping out Lady Noire style.

"Maaaaaarriiii!" Alya screeched as Marinette hooked her hand onto the edge, she lets go and steadies her legs upon impact. Marinette looks up, finger saluting Alya.

"I believe in you, deputy!" Marinette yells back, running back to the bakery for sweets and to rant at her parents on her now-ruined relationship with Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, Marinette will transform to Lady Noire and tell the event to Misterbug. Dundundun!


	5. Imposter (Bug)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a limit.
> 
> (Marinette is dead, utterly dead.)
> 
> Adrien is protective sunshine.

Adrien is calm as a fiddle. So what if Lila brought an imposter into school? Said imposter taking all of his friends and forcing him to pretend he adores himself...

He should be like his partner Lady Noire: calm, collective, witty and punny.

_Take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. In..._

Ok. Adrien wished that guy was able to get Lila's affection because he still has the brunette clinging to his arm like there is no tomorrow. Who is she trying to trick? Surely this guy came here under her instructions. Is it to ward Chloé away? They're just friends. 'What is wrong with her?'

"Mari! Oh my God! You're finally here!" Alya hugged her friend. Adrien looked up as well, smiling at his good friend Marinette. Miss Bustier told them Marinette got into a car accident. Something about sleepwalking. "I got some good news for you!"

"There's a discount on Camembert?" Marinette gasped and Alya shook her head laughing. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, concerned on her friend's consistent fascination to cheese.

"Lila brought her best friend over!" Alya spazzed and Marinette gaped like a fish. Adrien doesn't know why, but he sincerely hoped Marinette would know better. Marinette has met Misterbug before and even worked alongside him during Evillustrator. **_Wait_**. _But what if Lila uses that against her? What if it's all his fault Marinette is getting ostracized because of this fake-_

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The new transfer student took Marinette's hand and pressed it onto his lips, causing Marinette to heat up. The stranger smiled, "My name is-"

*Snap!

"Marinette! It's been so long since we saw each other." Adrien broke his pen and stood up. He has endured with _that_ mockery for four days straight who acted nice and well-mannered as any other nice guy... But to flirt with Marinette?! That crosses the line. Misterbug can flirt with only one person and that's Lady Noire. Period. 'Besides, Marinette rejected Misterbug!'

"A-adrien?" Marinette turned to look at him, removing her hand from the guy's grip and watching the destroyed spring and plastic container sprawl on his table. It drops to the floor, stunning even Lila who sat beside the angry teen.

"I'm glad you made a full recovery." Adrien is walking to their area fast with intent.

"Don't mind him. He must've drank something to make him _feel_ high." Adrien wrapped one arm over to Marinette, pulling the side of her hip closer to his. Adrien leaned down, forest green staring intently at Bluebell blue, remarking. "The only person Misterbug flirts with **is** Lady Noire."

" _ **Right**_?" Adrien glared back at the stunned actor, giving a sharp smile and a darker tone. The blonde is completely oblivious to the fact that Marinette has turned into putty. The close contact and the scent of the model has brought the designer closer to Heaven.

"R-right..." The guy steps back, wary of him. _He should be._

"So Alya! Do you mind if I help Marinette catch up to her lessons?" Adrien beams back at the equally stunned reporter. "I wouldn't want our class rep lagging behind, after all."

"Uh-huh." Alya could only nod, instinctively searching and holding Nino's sleeve for support.

"Marinette? I hope that's fine for you..." As soon as Adrien's cheek touched Marinette's hair, Adrien had to tighten his grip when Marinette's legs gave way. Adrien held his classmate, alarmed as Marinette dropped like a doll (and ignoring the fact he's acting dramatic). "Are you okay?!"

"Kwami gods. Take me now..." Marinette whispered, already seeing the light.

"Kw-?!" Adrien kept his mouth shut, deciding to carry her bridal style. _They need to talk. Now._ He rushes out with his classmate, yelling to Nino. "I'm bringing her to the nurse!"

"K, dude?!" Nino called back in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When kwami becomes a replacement word for god, you know they are familiar with the miraculous(es).


	6. Hand Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confident of his suspicions, Gabriel orders Adrien to give him the earrings after an akuma attack which coincides on Adrien's birthday.

**"Adrien. Give me your earrings immediately."**

Imagine hearing this in your fifteenth birthday.

Marinette could never bear the awkwardness of parties planned by your parents. They were always organized in an odd way or inviting the wrong set of people. Adrien's birthday was no better. It was actually the worst parties she has ever experienced. She is in the party, standing right beside the frozen teen.

The Party's music softened as if the words of the angry father was god to all.

"But father-" Adrien is clearly attached to the bland earrings. Marinette looks at Gabriel, seeing an unknown swirl of emotion. Her idol plans on confiscating it!

"Now Adrien." Gabriel ordered, standing right next to Nathalie who's writing on her clipboard. The longer Adrien postpones, the more the party will stink.

'But why does he want the earrings unless..?!' Marinette stared back at the bland earrings, realizing the other implication of the situation. 'Oh Plagg! My bug needs me!'

"Adrien." Marinette places a hand on Adrien's shoulder. She lets him face her and Marinette (calms her heartbeat) to whisper. "Do you trust me? Because if you do, you have to trust your dad. He's your _family_."

"I... I do." Adrien looked at her directly in the eyes. It's the same eyes Marinette sees when they're in a tough akuma battle. Worried. Anxious. **Exhausted**. 'Poor bug.'

"I am going to remove your earrings _and_ give it to your dad." Marinette raised her hands over to Adrien's ears. She can sense Gabriel and Nathalie walking towards their area, also the security and even the Gorilla. She can sense Plagg vibrating in her purse, slipping through the opening and to the shawl since her shawl covers her purse and gives access to her dress. With a hidden opening from the ruffles, her dress gives enough shelter for kwami to move around. It's so long that she has to lift with her hands just to not trip.

"Okay, _bug_?" Marinette whispers and Adrien stares at her in surprise. She removes the earrings and did a quick switcheroo, pressing her forehead to his and slipped the real one into the small gap on her sleeve.

"Usual place." She mouthes and Adrien didn't need to reply. Pressing her body against Adrien alongside with her arms covering their expressions from the audience, Plagg must have alerted Tikki to get out of the jacket and come with him.

"Don't let father frighten you." Adrien answers in turn, loud enough for people to hear. Adrien's hand is somewhat raised, not sure to hold her or not to most, but actually to give more cover. Marinette smiles, but no words can be said.

"Freeze!"

"?" Marinette slowly turns around with the decoy in her hands _and the original hidden in her sleeves_ and faces the team with her arms raised. _The earrings slid down to her main dress._ Everyone is staring at her as if she got the last cookie in the jar. Marinette declared as she held the earrings in the air. "Don't worry. I have it."

_Step_.

_Step._

Marinette gradually lowered her arms, showcasing the earrings to everyone.

_Step_.

Step.

Step.

Tikki found the ladybug earrings stuck at a tight space (close to the chest area) and carefully navigated with the shawl as a cover.

_Step_.

 _Step_.

Marinette has her arms conveniently pressed to her body, shrinking her form as she held the earrings. She walks slower, avoiding the air from moving her clothes and shawl.

_Step_

_Step._

Tikki found the convenient slit, slipping through the multiple layers of the dress as Marinette strides to the authority.

Thunk.

"Here you go." Marinette offers the earrings to the fashion designer. The party guests are confused as security tapped her body, confiscated her things, removed her outerjacket and shawl. Her classmates are muttering under her back as they finally see her true dress from underneath the covering. ~~Like a butterfly breaking from it's cocoon.~~

Marinette didn't care of Lila bad-mouthed her or Chloé telling the other celebrities wrong stuff about her, not even caring if her parents are disappointed in her.

Adrien is Misterbug and she vows to always have his back.

Walking away from the best fashion designer in the world, Marinette couldn't help but smile like a Cheshire cat as she gets escorted out of the mansion.

' **Checkmate**.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is miraculous.
> 
> The earrings? Tikki slipped it in her shoes.
> 
> Gabriel exposed himself as possible Hawkmoth.


	7. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One object can change everything.
> 
> For example, the title.

"Done, Bug!" Lady Noire landed on the beam, standing up and flinging her braid to her back. She smiled, turning around to her partner. 'He looks tired...'

"What's that?" Lady Noire walked to his area, resting her hands on her partner's shoulder as she towered over him from behind. She stared down, squinting at the familiar charm. _Green. Pink. Blue?_

"It's my friend's lucky charm." Misterbug sighed, sitting down at the edge of the Eiffel tower with the gift. He didn't notice the other's turmoil, continuing with a smile. "When I was feeling down, she gave it to me for good luck.."

_Un_

"Oh." Lady Noire felt her heart stop.

_Deux_

"M'lady?" Misterbug looked up, confused.

**_Trois_ **

"Adrien?" Marinette whispered.


	8. Egg parent(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg name slips and dots connect.

" **Eeip**!"

"...Oh." Lady Noire stared at the egg shells on his hand to reveal a yellow chick. She slowly looked at the perpetrator, specifically: Misterbug. "You brought an egg to work?"

"It's a long story." Misterbug starts and the akuma's roar was heard in the distance. The crimson hero bit his lower lip, holding his baby(?) "But I couldn't leave it at home or with anyone! **Hugo** needs me!"

"Well I don't think Hugo is any safer here, Bug." Lady Noire raised an eyebrow. She too remembers her project, but it's still an egg. All she had to do is place it in something warm before leaving her bedroom. Not like Alya would notice if she left **Emma** alone. 'Emma better not hatch!'

"Yes and Hugo's dad is busy so I have to take care of it but it cracked and now Hugo is really **really** alive!" Misterbug panicked and Lady Noire saw a building fall at a distance.

"Ok. Fine. I'll take care of Hugo, but you have to do most of the work." Lady Noire negotiated. Misterbug needs more confidence in his ability to swing around the city. It's not like he'll drop the chick-Ah. She isn't sure to be flattered or worried on how much trust Misterbug placed on her on his own egg child.

"Thank you, m'lady!" Misterbug gives her the chick into the palm of her hands and gave a quick hug before zipping to the scene of the crime.

...

"Oh brother.." Lady Noire shook her head, raising her hands to stare at the fluffy chick. She smiled, "Hey lil' guy!"

"Chip!" The chick replies in turn. Lady Noire laughs, holding the chick in one hand to come across a man with a fedora.

"Excuse me but I need this for top superhero duties!" Lady Noire grabbed the hat, running off at the puzzled man. Lady Noire waved the hat at him, grinning. "I'll give it back later!"

...

* * *

...

"Now please submit your eggs, class." Miss Bustier smiled, looking at her students pull out colorful and fashionable eggs- Miss Bustier narrowed her eyes at a small yellow chick moving on her right, first row.

"Nino. Adrien. Please come to the stage and explain your day as parents." Miss Bustier certainly wants to hear how this happened. She only assigned the egg parent duty this morning so how is it that one of the eggs hatched?

"Ok. So you know Adrien's rich right?" Nino started and Adrien elbowed his friend's shoulder. No snickered. "Sorry. Hugo hatched during the time it spent with Adrien."

"H-hugo?!" Marinette stood up from her seat, hands slamming down at the table with wide eyes. "Your egg-chick is named Hugo?"

"Yes and it hatched while I was at home." Adrien nodded, curious why Marinette reacted that way. Marinette slumped down, rubbing her cheeks and muttering to no one in particular.

"Girl." Alya offered her water and she took it immediately with thanks.

"How did it make you feel?" Miss Bustier smiled as Adrien cradled the chick.

"Afraid but as long as I have _my partner_ by my side, Hugo will be fine." Adrien smiled.

"!!!" Marinette choked on the water, coughing at the remark. Alya pats Marinette's back, unaware of the very anticlimactic reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta balance that 'who realized first' ratio.


	9. Exchanging numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic humor

**[Bug. Place du Châtelet, 75001 Paris, France. It's time.]**

"Oh." The blonde model read the message and placed his phone back to his bedside, turning around to close his eyes.

"OH!" As soon as realization hits him, Adrien Agreste sat up in a frenzy. Not only did his partner message him, but she wanted to talk to him NOW. Unfortunately, the message was so vague that the first thing Adrien thought of was that Lady Noire found Hawkmoth's lair. Without thinking, Adrien nudged Tikki awake and hastily transformed to his alterego.

**[Coming.]** Adrien texted back, jumping out of his room through the window.

"!!" As soon as he landed on the nearby building, Misterbug did not expect a loud squeak. Wait. That's-

"B-bug y-you you are!" Lady Noire's voice quivered and Misterbug hesitantly looked at his partner's face. She's deathly pale and oh kwami. If she's here then that means she saw him transform to Misterbug. Lady Noire pointed at him, utterly (???) "You! You!"

"Calm down, m'lady. Take deep breaths.." Misterbug rushed to her area, grabbing her finger. He tries to lower it, but the black cat refuses. The finger lightly pokes his chest as Misterbug took a step closer. He doesn't know if she has a panic attack or what. "Now what was it that you want to tell me?"

"U-U-Uhh..." Lady Noire finally looks at him as in really look at him in the eye and whispered. With each sentence, her voice softens which prompted him to lean closer. "T-the boy I am crushing on... He is..."

**"Adrien Agreste.** "


	10. Cuddle the Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I have a feeling Marinette would go to Alya for pets than Adrien? Yes. Yes. She would.

It was Lunch break and Nino dragged Adrien to check on a music shop that opened the other day. They were going to head back until they saw a particular sight at the park.

"..." Alya was typing on her phone with one hand, completely focused on her phone.

"𝅘𝅥𝅮~" The one that grabbed the guys' attention was Marinette. She's sprawled on Alya's lap, slightly squirming as Alya scratched her ear down to her neck. Marinette was...

"W-what are you two doing?" Nino was the first to speak up, ignoring the flushed expression of his bro because he gets it. There are two amazing women who's showing a strange type of PDA.

"Reading." Alya answered in turn and Marinette sighed in contentment.

"Hmmm~" The bluenette turned to face Alya's stomach, letting gentle fingers caress the back of her head.

"𝅘𝅥𝅮~" The next surprising tidbit is the fact they heard a soft rumbling from their blissful friend.

'There it is again?!' Adrien doesn't know how to feel about this. That was definitely a purr. He's heard Lady Noire purr before. 'Can all girls purr like a cat?!'

"No. I mean **that**." Nino pointed at Marinette. They don't know how long these two have been here, but the black jacket was discarded to the ground. It left Marinette with her white shirt _now covered in grass_ and whew! The shirt raised itself with all that moving. 'This is why you tuck in!'

"You mean Mari?" Alya lowered her phone, looking at her friend. "She wanted cuddles."

"c-cuddles?" Adrien choked. _Cuddles._ Isn't that what lovers do? Adrien can see his knowledge on romance and friendship crashing down. 'Is everything I know a lie?!'

"She asked for it." Alya smiled, relieved her friend is having a happy dream. She scratched the top of Marinette's head, the two red hair tie snapped onto her wrist not long ago. "..just like a cat."

Adrien.EXE has crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario will change Adrien forever, leading to the identity reveal. XD


	11. Breaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the city, Marinette gives up her miraculous to the guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I want Kagamidrien to be endgame, this will be how I will do it in this AU...  
> Also if I want an angsty love square.

"What is it?" Misterbug landed on the roof behind her, not hiding his yo-yo.

"I don't think we're working, bug." Lady Noire finally said it. She said what shouldn't be spoken between them. It's been a month and so(?) weeks since Misterbug excitedly told her the news about his girlfriend and how this person was approved by his father and blahblahblah. Of course there's a ton of detail, but Lady Noire found Misterbug's happiness very distracting. She's rarely seen Misterbug so happy and carefree..

_That was before._

"What do you mean?" Misterbug asked out loud. They recently purified an akuma and an amok. The battles have gotten a lot more dangerous, riskier and...

"You took **an hour** to get here, bugaboo." Lady Noire had a lot of reasons in mind, but she had to be logical. Misterbug is awfully dense despite his intelligence. She observes his face, staring at his stance. 'Less energized. More troubled. Impatient. He wants to leave soon, probably to meet his girlfriend again.'

"Don't call me bugaboo." Misterbug sighed and Lady Noire felt her braid flick her back. Right. Misterbug is in a relationship. _Don't play flirt in case they're being taped._

"Well, Misterbug. You took two hours yesterday." Lady Noire listed with her fingers. "Two hours and ten minutes the day before that and half a day late four days ago."

"Look. I can't just abandon my girlfriend-" Misterbug pulls out his girlfriend card again. He knows if he starts talking about travel time, Lady Noire could disprove him. They both live in Paris. They both have busy lives. She knows Misterbug is always bringing the frequently used miraculouses with him from the miraculous box. No excuses left but _that_.

'It's not a card. Stop thinking it's a card, Marinette. You don't know anything about love and relationships!' Marinette listens to the fresh batch of experiences from her battle partner. Today, those two went to a movie. She carefully sat down onto the chimney, feeling a new bruise forming on her right thigh. 'No. This can't go on. It's either me or him. I... This can't keep happening. This has to be fixed.'

"I understand." Lady Noire said in the end of the long explanation thrill ride. Now that she got rejected by Adrien implicitly since he started dating Kagami, Marinette has spent a great number of time adjusting and returning back to her usual routine. Plagg and Alya were very helpful to her. Luka? Not so. Her heart has recently been broken and she certainly doesn't want Luka to be a rebound.

"I don't think you do." Misterbug frowned, searching for something in her eyes or posture. _There was nothing. What other emotion could she be having except for resignation?_

"I do. Your girlfriend wants to pursue a relationship with you and your disappearances make her worried." Lady Noire knows how girls work. Alya has been trying to keep tabs on her after the heartbreak. It was easy to say she had work or finding hobbies. This was also the time she found Lila to be a blessing, taking her classmates' attention from her moping.

"That's why she's assigning dates at random times which won't go in conflict with school and your _other_... schedule." Lady Noire raised her hand and waived it because she has yet to know her friend's work or lifestyle. _Only his girlfriend does._

"That's also the same reason why I feel..." Lady Noire doesn't look at the crimson hero, standing up from her seat. "I feel that maybe I shouldn't be your partner. I don't think I'm being a good partner. For you."

"What?!" Misterbug's yell caused her to flinch. Lady Noire glanced back to see shock and fearful(?) eyes. "That is not true-"

"Shhshhh! Listen to me first." Lady Noire rushed over and pressed her index finger onto his lips. She knows how stubborn this ladybug is and she'll never be able to hear the end of it if he were to speak. "What if... Your girlfriend becomes the next black cat holder?"

"That way, you both can get to the scene of the crime and not have your relationship fall apart." Lady Noire removes her finger and smiled at him. Her plan was foolproof. Although she will greatly miss Plagg, the city of Paris needs Misterbug. Lady Noire can't fix the city or purify the akuma. Lady Noire is only useful when Misterbug is around. With the Guardian gone, Misterbug is free to choose who he can believe in or not. He has full authority with the miraculouses except for hers. _In spite of all that, he keeps their identities a secret. He said something about the future and apocalypse..._

"It's a win-win right?" Lady Noire took a step back, waiting for his counterargument. She's patient. She has time. She prepared for this very moment... Because she can't handle her position anymore. Not only is Misterbug late, but he leaves early. She's suddenly left to escape the media. She had to handle the critics of Misterbug's late arrivals. She can't. Lady Noire was never a good liar.

"I. Look. Noire." Misterbug ruffled his hair. Sometimes, he tugs at his hair but she'd usually swat his hands. She wouldn't want a balding ladybug roaming around. "I promise to be earlier next time."

"I don't want your promise. I need your commitment to _Paris_." Lady Noire emphasized the end point. She's always taken her job seriously, tried to help her partner with the only facts she know from him. She doesn't have much, but she brings food for him. He's always hungry and forgetful to eat his meals. _What household would let you forget to eat?_

"I am! It's just so hard when-" Misterbug's voice is increasing. He's growing agitated.

"I know. (Marinette didn't need to hear about his hectic life. She's heard it far too many times to the point of planning a kidnapping.) You also need to be committed to your loved one." Noire could either listen to him again or change plan. **Change plan.** "So why not hit two birds with one stone?"

"Because right now, being earlier in battle won't solve your situation with your girlfriend." Lady Noire fought back and he shut his mouth. _That got him._ Lady Noire took a step back, trying not to intimidate her friend. They're friends. Ex-best friends maybe. He rarely talks to her nowadays. His civilian life has gotten a lot more fun _unlike hers_. Lady Noire raised her hands, revealing her palms. "Misterbug. I'm a girl. I know how girls usually think and what girls usually want. We don't like a boyfriend who lies to us. Unless you built your relationship on lies, lying strains the relationship. You have to tell the truth."

"But she might get targeted..." Misterbug murmured. _Those words stung her deep. Has he ever thought that she too has a family she needs to protect? Friends like Alya to drag away from battle?_

"That's why we're giving her the black cat miraculous." Lady Noire repeats her plan. She summons her staff from nowhere, twirling it like a baton. "You and her know fencing right? That means she too can be as great as I!"

"That way, your relationship is saved, Paris is safe and balance between Ladybug and Black cat is restored." Noire talked with Plagg already. The kwami was angry and ready to head to wherever Misterbug was to punch him with a cataclysm, but she told the cat not to. Misterbug is the guardian. Misterbug is a working student. Misterbug has a girlfriend...

_Why should she add more to his plate?_

"No comeback?" Lady Noire asked, turning her head over her shoulder.

"Isn't there another option?" Misterbug always asks for all the options. Lady Noire frowned, scratching her artificial ear.

" ~~Break up with your girlfriend.~~ I don't think so." Lady Noire knows the other remaining option will be impossible. Misterbug is the guardian of the miraculous box which both Hawkmoth and Mayura know. Even if he gives up his miraculous to someone else, he won't be able to let go of the Miraculous box without losing his memories. Lady Noire shook her head, back to resignation. "Nope. None."

"So this is really it?" Misterbug asked, sullen. He's showing his fatigue.

"Yup." Lady Noire keeps her hands down. She isn't allowed to fix his hair or hug him tight. No. That could be interpreted differently. _Besides, that isn't your job. Not anymore._

"If you look at the time! We only spent five minutes~" Lady Noire smiled, trying to cheer the mood. It's the longest she's ever had with her partner without the usual akuma and reporters. "Before you leave to meet your girlfriend-"

"?" Lady Noire didn't move when Misterbug embraced her. He's saying something so fast she refuses to recognize, ~~pleading her not to leave him~~. She took a moment to let it all sink in. This has to be done. For his and the city's sake. Lady Noire sighed, 'This is technically goodbye huh?'

"Things will get better." Lady Noire returns the hug, letting him rest his face on her shoulder. ~~No akuma in sight.~~

"I promise. ~~It has to get better.~~ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Marinette will learn the identity first with the sudden mourning state of her friend Adrien. XD


	12. Solo Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noire fends against an akuma while waiting for her partner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't leave because of tight security. He watches the livefeed in fear.

**To protect** \- That is what Lady Noire is good at. The most beneficial action she has consistently done since the start of her superhero career.

> If she stalls long enough...
> 
> If she distracts the enemy long enough...
> 
> Every one she loves in Paris will be saved with the help of Misterbug.
> 
> That was the end of the bad today ~~so she can prepare for the bad tomorrow~~.

**However**

"?!" Lady Noire heard a scream and turned to see the akuma's arm about to ram at the reporter. **_Alya Césaire._**

_Sometimes..._

~~The world slows down.~~

*CRASH

~~The heroine pushes the civilian away.~~

_Sometimes..._

The momentum of the hit cost the black cat to crash towards a building, consequently slamming down face first to the pavement.

The Black Cat forgets she used up all her lives during those bad days.

Everyone has finally evacuated the area. The citizens finally realize this is not a game. _Misterbug is late. He might not be coming._

"G-guh..." Lady Noire struggles to stand. Coughing blood from her mouth, she almost lost her grip on the floor. _Vision blurring._

_Maybe her logic is flawed..._

The akuma is looming close, the amok robot right beside him/her. Lady Noire narrowed her eyes. _Vision blurred._ She's wet and numb. _Is she dying?_

**Today is a rainy day -** The weather she met her soulmate. _The weather her soulmate rejected her for someone else._

'Or maybe I'm not fit for the job?' Lady Noire heard the familiar beep from her ring.

'Not yet.' Marinette crawls, trying to reach for the rails to help her stand. 'A little more.'

'One more time.' She can hear the helicopters above them. She can hear the police at the distance. No one is helping her. No one is giving her cover.

...

"P-plagg..." Marinette didn't look at herself, covering the kwami with her arms. She hugged the rails, bowing her head as she breathed. 'At least I protected Plagg.'

"It's cold." Marinette rest her forehead on the metal pole. _The enemy is rushing in._ Her head aches. Her body is buzzing like a thousand needles stabbing her at the same time. 'My identity is exposed.'

"Say the words." Plagg ordered. "I'm ready."

"But." Marinette wants to say she's tired, but he has a point. Now that she's de-transformed, the enemy can get the miraculous.

"Marinette!" Plagg screamed and before her vision blacked out, Marinette obeyed.

" **Claws out!** "


	13. Nearing the Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally realizing Hawkmoth's identity (EYYY!), Adrien calling out all the miraculous holders.
> 
> Marinette being like her mentor/kwami.

"So you're Misterbug." Nino stated the words everyone wanted to say, but refused to say. They were inside the hotel, resting in the room Chloé rented for them. She said she did it because they're technically all her VIP friends. After learning of Hawkmoth's true identity, Adrien ran away and asked for Chloé's help. The woman in turn called each temporary miraculous holder in the wee hours to rush into the area. Nino got a call personally from Adrien himself. "Ok. I don't know whether Hawkmoth is retarded or plain in-denial, but how can he not know you're Misterbug?!"

"The magic?" Adrien sat on the chair, playing a game in his phone. He messaged Lady Noire as Misterbug an hour ago, but she has yet to arrive.

"If your dad is really Hawkmoth then Mari should've kidnapped you a long time ago..." Alya crossed her arms, itching to type a post in her phone, but refusing out of her respect for the superhero.

"Wait. Kidnap?" Adrien looked up, confused.

"Don't ask." Nino supplied, patting his back.

"And if your father is Hawkmoth..." Alya eyed the miraculous container, confused how it works. "Not like I'm pointing fingers, but wouldn't that also mean Mayura is Nathalie?"

"I guess so. Mayura is a girl and always hanging out with Hawkbutt." Kim argued, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the chair of his friend Max _who he dragged out_. "Who else would Gabriel get along with?"

"I don't have my miraculous yet so why am I here...?" Alix raised an eyebrow, grouchy but not enough to snap at the sunshine. She promised the class rep to be nice to the oblivious dork.

"We are here to make a battle plan." Kagami answered in turn, looking away from Luka who's composing a song. "To take the butterfly and peacock miraculous."

"I've obtain a blueprint of the Agreste mansion and assume you know where to access the basement?" Max lifted his laptop and turned it over to his colleagues to reveal his findings.

"I've never really... traveled around my own house..." Adrien scratched the back of his head.

"Seriously?" Kim rest his elbow on the table, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand. "Man. Your childhood sucks."

"I've arrived!" Chloé entered the area with bags of pastries. She tossed it at everyone and held a couple with her. She strode to the closest available chair beside Adrien and properly gave the pastry to Adrien.

"Thanks, Chlo.." Adrien has mix feelings with Chloé, but he's grateful nevertheless.

"You're welcome, Adrikins." Chloé smiled pleasantly before glaring at the rest. "Be grateful, peasants."

"Uh-huh.." Alya opened the bag and picked up the croissant. She bit on it, frowning. "Too flaky! Who made this?!"

"I said be thankful!" Chloé shouted and Alya got her phone to call the expert.

*rING. Ring.

"Uh Alya. I don't think you should be calling here." Nino watched Chloé's eye twitch.

"Shh. We're getting the true croissant." Alya hushed, showing her hand to Nino.

*Click.

_"Hello? This is four AM speaking. Why are you talking to yourself?"_ The voice teased. Everyone stood up, staring at Alya's direction.

"A bad case of night hunger!" Apparently, Alya placed her speakers in loud to hear the voice of a distinct black cat. A soft laughter was next heard.

"You have her number?!" Adrien couldn't believe his own partner to share such an important method of communication to-to Alya of all people!

"Bro. If my GF was the reason you're not a thing with Noire then I'm sorry." Nino munched on the dry flaky bread.

"Girl perks." Alix shrugged, scanning the room. "Maybe Noire trusts girls more."

"We can be trusted, right Max?" Kim nudged his classmate.

"It would depend on the factors at hand." Max dodged the bullet.

"Why didn't Chloé have her number then?" Adrien looked at Chloé who slumped down to her seat.

"I...I might've threatened to shave her head and stuff?" Chloé whispered and Adrien face palmed. He almost forgot Chloé's past position in the Misterbug fanclub.

_"Which floor again?"_ Lady Noire chatted with Alya like this is a normal conversation. Adrien grimaced. 'What if she didn't read the long text he sent to her cat baton?'

"Fifth-" Alya jumped when they heard a thump from behind the curtains.

"I'll get it." Both Luka and Kagami called out. Those two, being the closest, opened the curtain to reveal the black cat herself.

"A get together?" Lady Noire smiled, holding a fresh batch of croissant personally made from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. "That's sweet. I hope no drugs are involved."

"M'lady!" Adrien greeted, walking towards the heroine who landed on their floor. "Did you read the message I sent you? The most recent one."

"A-A..?" Lady Noire scrunched her face, staring at him oddly before plucking her baton from her belt. She reads it, eyes darting left and right. She paused, slowly looking up at him.

"I see." Lady Noire then scans the entire room, turning around to see Luka close the window and Kagami fixing the curtain.

"You're bug, my partner in law." Noire looks back at Adrien, tilting her head at the hilarity of this finale.

"I am." Adrien nodded and Lady Noire cannot deny the existence of the familiar miraculous box. Lady Noire sighed, resting her arms on the baton she elongated.

"I can't believe you rejected me thrice, bugaboo!" The heroine exhaled dramatically. "First in front of my parents, then in your civilian form and even as Misterbug!"

"What?!" Alya fell off her chair while Nino choked on the pastry.

"Hnmmjhrgh?" Kim stared at them with his mouth full while Max fixed his glasses.

"?" Kagami doesn't seem that affected, more influenced by the tasty bread in her hands.

"Let me get you a chair." Luka also doesn't seem to be surprised, walking over to give a seat to the heroine.

"I knew it!" Chloé did an air fist pump which Alix fixed by throwing the brat's freebie on her face.

"W-what?" Adrien doesn't recall rejecting any girl except... Waaait!

"Thank you, Luka." Lady Noire said once she sits down on the chair, smiling at Luka before looking back at Adrien. "Cat's ready to come out of the bag."

"Claws in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is proud dad/brother/something(?)


	14. Wrong Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stumbles in class as Lady Noire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically 'a whole day of Lady Noire' which gives enough time for Adrien to realize this is Marinette.

When Marinette was rushing into school, she might have forgotten to do one important task. A task she wouldn't have forgotten had she gained the right amount of sleep.

Unfortunately, that is not going to happen because Hawkmoth is an annoying bug moth who wants to buzz at everyone's ears in the middle of the night.

"Lady Noire?!" It was Alya who spoke up in joy, enough to wake her from stupor. She entered the room like a pro, ~~striding~~ walking up the stairs like a normal person to get to class. She was late. She is still in her transformation.

"..." Lady Noire stared blankly at the class, from Bustier's concerned face to Alya's giddy attitude. She then stares at her supposed seat next to Alya now used by Nino because Adrien and Lila are sitting together. 'Ok. Think of a plan.'

"I'm sitting in for my friend Mari." Lady Noire (dumbly) answered. "B-because... She's preparing for a surprise.. (She blushed slightly, finding this too ridiculously funny) For me."

The entire class was silent. Really silent.... Before the chaos starts.

"Pay up guys!" Kim gave a sharkgrin. "I win!"

"No you pay me!" Alix roared back, standing up as she slammed her hands. "That's clearly Ladinette!"

"Ladinette?" Noire raised an eyebrow, too confused to fight back as she slowly got to the isle and walk towards the back.

"I thought for sure Noire was a Bug fan! She died thrice for the guy!" Juleka begrudgingly placed 10 euro.

"Really? I thought Lady loves Adrien..." Rose sighed. "She did get Mari's matching ice cream from André."

"Wait uhmm.." Bustier calls out and Noire turns her head, effectively hitting Chloé with her braid. Chloé rubbed her face and Bustier asked. "Are you sure you want to sit at the back? Wouldn't it be easier to head out to fight an akuma if you sit at the front?"

"No need. I have a good fe-line today would have no akuma." Noire hopes so. Hawkmoth only lets out one to two akumas a day. They faced two akumas already so everything should be fine.

"Let me assist you!" Adrien grabbed his bag and hurriedly got out of his seat. Every other student is paying off the finale.

"B-but!" Lila was too off her game when she saw the black cat. Not like she has any grudge on her, more on Misterbug for ruining her chance to show Adrien she's a superhero, but the attention given to this chaosbringer is too much to her liking.

"Great idea Adrien. We wouldn't want Lady Noire giving the wrong notes to Marinette." Miss Bustier has never hosted a class with a superhero before. It's too new and strange for her. "Lila. Surely you can handle a day without Adrien's assistance. You have had a study session with him yesterday for this class yes?"

"Yes Miss Bustier..." Lila sat back down, secretly pulling her phone to message Gabriel about his son's questionable deed of allying with the infamous black cat heroine.

"If you say so..." Lady Noire sat down, trying to act cool when the love of her life decides to sit beside her at the back. 'Be cool and professional. Don't tease him like what you did with Bug. Don't do it, Mari!!'

'Do it! I know you want to.' A darker voice who awfully reminds her of Plagg calls back.

"Now let's begin." Miss Bustier smiled. Everyone had finally calmed down. Noire looks under her table and grabs a hidden and strapped notepad when she glued stretchy bands to hold stuff.

"Ready." Noire smiles, placing the book on the table. 'Oh wait. Pen... Huh. Didn't think that over.'

"I have a pen you can use. We can also share tablets and books since you don't have anything." Adrien offers and Noire tentatively grabbed the pencil.

"Thank you." Their fingers touch and she noticed the other flinched away.

'Why is Adrien shy?' Her braid is swishing from side to side, Noire leaning against Adrien's arm as she looks at his tablet. She carefully looked towards Adrien's face.

"You're blushing." Lady Noire whispered close to his ear. Did Adrien squeak? 'This looks fun.'

"No." Adrien answers back, but he sounds so flustered like Misterbug during the Weredad crisis! _Oh~!_ Her braid keeps swishing, hitting the wall behind them.

"A-drien~?" The black cat grinned, lips grazing her classmate's ear. ~~Since she's not Marinette, she can play right?~~

"Are you _afraid_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Plagg taught Marinette to be playful.
> 
> I like playful cat Mari. We can't have Mari always a faithful kitty. We need flirty Mari too!


	15. On the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Marinette was forced to give up either her hero self and civilian self...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is a friend. Her bestest friend aside from Misterbug and Alya.

[Marinette is Lady Noire.]

"..." Marinette took a step back. She should've seen this coming. The bluenette should have but she refused. For her to accept this outcome would mean:

**Lila is working with Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie Sancoeur is Mayura. Gabriel almost let his own son get killed. Gabriel is a threat to Paris. Lila is working with a terrorist, ever since the scarlet moth incident.**

"Marinette." Her dad, Tom Dupain-Cheng, is here. Maman is here too. Not just her parents, also her classmates and friends.. Lila thought this through. Lila wanted to out her in front of the entire mass - To condone her secret identity being Lady Noire.

_No one loves Lady Noire. No one cares if Lady Noire gets hurt. Everyone expects Lady Noire to be a ticking bomb. Lady Noire is just a sidekick. Lady Noire is a slut who demands attention. Lady Noire isn't needed because all Paris needs is Misterbug._

With extensive research and long preparations presented in Adrien's party, Lila is giving her two options: _Give up her miraculous to the authorities and return to society._ ~~However, Marinette will forever be shunned by her past. Everyone will look at her as Noire.~~ OR. **Run away and keep being Lady Noire.** ~~However, Marinette will give up her parents, her home, her life as an ordinary girl. She'll be on the run under another name and in another neighborhood.~~ Y̵̩̦̣̖̟̓̂͂́o̷̠̬̯̫̫͊ǔ̷̢̺̘ ̵̩͖̙̙̐̒c̸̨̫̬̈́̆̇̌ͅŏ̶̪̟̪u̴̟͂l̴̡̛͕̮̖̓̏d̵̡̗̂̊̾ ̶͈̑͝b̸̥̔̑̂̅e̷͓̙͗ͅ ̷̗͉͆͊̂̓͐f̸̠̪̈́͒̕͠r̵͙̮͍̬̼̐̊̓ę̸̪̹̪̑e̸̼͍̣͕͌͆̕.̴̮͓̫̞͔͊̈́̈́̏

"You..." Marinette opened her mouth. The entire room was silent. All eyes were on her. She could deny the evidence stacked against her. By proving that Marinette is Lady Noire, Lila effectively saved Adrien from being suspected as Misterbug. ~~If Adrien is Misterbug then Hawkmoth could use him.~~ 'I can't risk it. Not now.'

"You're right." Marinette answered and the world around her buzzed. It reminds her of Chloé back when the blonde chatted non-stop about Misterbug. Before Misterbug lost confidence on Chloé. 'It was inevitable.'

"I'm Lady Noire just as you were Volpina and the Chameleon." Marinette could hear dissonance after her sentence. She decides to listen to a few of them. "And you're right. I'm not perfect. I am not the best black cat for misterbug."

(She can hear her parents telling her to stop being Noire to avoid death. She can hear Luka, her boyfriend begging to let it go and be a normal girl. She even hears Nadja pleading to stop acting a hero and let someone older help Misterbug and the city. Heck. Alya was the loudest, asking her to stop because she's seen her die thrice for a superhero ~~who would never return the favor~~.)

You could be normal again.

~~A normal girl with a loving family, a supportive boyfriend and a number of loyal friends...~~

"Marinette!" Adrien called out, trying to get through the crowd. There were flashes of light. Phones were pulled out to take a video of his classmate. Adrien hollered. "Marinette!"

"..." Marinette holds her index finger out. It was for the best, wasn't it? To give up the miraculous to a better person. A person who Misterbug can really lean on instead of a mess like her. She lightly tugged the rose gold ring. 'And maybe the next holder will be less emotional, more supportive of the famous bug _wouldn't they_?'

_Everyone in the room has been akumatized once. They know what Hawkmoth wants. The ring. The black cat miraculous. The ring she's wearing. One more tug and Marinette will seek for someone better. Someone like Gorilla. He fits the bill. The same man who doesn't really need the money, but continues to be Adrien's guard as a second father. He is the best black cat substitute she has ever seen-_

" _Bread?_ "

" _You.._ " Plagg whispered and Marinette paused. Her kwami. Plagg who's hiding in her jacket. Plagg who has always been there for her. " _You wouldn't give me away right?_ "

" _ **Don't give me away.**_ "

"!!" Marinette felt her breath hitch. She didn't consider her kwami. She made this choice all on her own. She planned on giving up being Lady Noire because of her inadequacy and problems that she never thought of asking her kwami.

" _Marinette_?" Plagg whispered and Marinette slipped it back tightly on her finger. _Change of plans._

[Out of everyone in this room, Plagg has been the most supportive of her friends. He may be a teasing, annoying cheesy cat, but he has never left her. Not even in Oblivio.]

"I won't." Marinette cements her decision. If it weren't for Plagg, she would have ended up hating her doting parents. If it weren't for Plagg, she wouldn't have gotten over Adrien and dated Luka. If it weren't for Plagg, she would have already gave off her ring to the guardian for keeping secrets from her. If it weren't for Plagg, she would have abandoned Misterbug for being always late in battle and talking about his perfect life unlike hers! If it weren't for Plagg, she would have been akumatized during school or any other area. Plagg has always been there for her.

[Plagg is the one friend she couldn't lose.]

* * *

"I'm sorry but I won't. I won't stop being Lady Noire." Marinette is fortunate her back is facing the balcony. She wore her best dress, but it was purely coincidental that this will be her last time being clumsy Marinette.

"In fact, I will give up on my civilian self." Marinette admitted. "Less problems, less obstacles and more time to hunt down Hawkmoth. From this day forth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is dead! Claws out!"

"Bloody Hell! I made a song about her!" Jagged Stone cheered as opposed to the rest who gasped at the transformation. It wasn't surprising. With the Tibet temple finally recovered, Marinette expects this to be a medium to get the real professionals to head their butts here and help them! Misterbug and her are merely teenagers! They cannot be the guardians this early!

"No more biases and lag time. Just like you wanted, Paris." Lady Noire semi-bowed her head. "And if you plan on using my family and friends, do consider because I plan on erasing my memories with my ability. Cataclysm is a flexible skill, after all."

"Mari!" Luka's voice called and Marinette felt nothing. Her heart feels light. She wonders if what she feels right now contentment or sorrow. Luka's voice should not reach her. ~~She won't back down.~~ "Mari! Please! Don't do this!"

"Sorry~! After today, you are all civilians to me!" Lady Noire turned, running out and avoiding the security guards. Her transformation and grand statements gave her enough time to stall the guards. Those guards who hesitate because she's a minor and a female? 'Perks to being a girl.'

"Marinette!" Adrien finally pushed through his classmates, rushing towards the balcony.

"?" Lady Noire stood at the handrail as she twirled to look at Adrien. She raised her hand to

"Chatte out!" Lady Noire did a finger salute, falling off the balcony. Adrien almost caught her foot, but she was much faster. Strange how they made eye contact during her fall.

"Adrien." She greets her ex-crush, never feeling this free until now. She should thank Adrien really. Had he not told her to be the bigger man towards Lila, she wouldn't have realized how suffocating her life is. How dumb and protective everyone was. How much she trusted Plagg.

"We need to talk! Call me! Please!" Adrien cried out as Lady Noire lands with her baton hitting the ground first. She spun her body around her baton before touching the ground.

"Sorry but no~" Lady Noire looks up and teases her friend.

_No more expectations. No more alienation. No more uncertainty. All she had was herself, Plagg and a future she will personally mold from scratch._

With her civilian self gone, she can focus on the battles more. She can be a better stone for Misterbug to lean on. She can be like Master Fu without the knowledge. She's finally found a solution to end her bicker with Misterbug! _A wonderful day._

"Merci, Adrien! Happy birthday~!" Lady Noire sang ~~and tears begin to fall from Adrien's eyes as he watched her~~ , dashing out of the venue.

'Thank god I have plans for everything~' Noire finally smiles, extending her baton to run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is not abandoning Plagg. Also, she realized she hates her life as Marinette.


	16. Little kitty on a roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song that gives nightmares.

" _ **Une petite chatte sur un toit~**_ "

"?" Someone softly sang, breaking Adrien's concentration. He looked up from his tablet, slowly turning his head to the source.

" _ **Attendant son partenaire~**_ " Marinette is the one singing, same tune and melancholy. She looks hopeful unlike the first time he heard it ~~in that timeline~~ ~~.~~ The model stood up from his table, walking towards the sound.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked and blue stares at green. Marinette tilts her head and Adrien can easily imagine cat ears and this girl in a braid. _Very similar._ The bluenette asks, curious how he walked to the back. "Is something wrong?"

"That song. Where did you learn that?" Adrien asks, feeling out of breath.

"Hm?" Marinette blinks and it gave him time to compose himself.

"The kitty on the roof." Adrien tries to play it cool, hoping this must be be a coincidence. "Is it a nursery song?"

"Oh that..." Marinette laughs, looking away from him. The rest of their classmates are still answering. They have no idea the panic penetrating the model's mind.

"I composed it myself..." Marinette whispers and his heart dropped. The same words Lady Noire said when he asked few weeks ago. Marinette looks back at him, having bluebell blue eyes livelier than ~~his nightmare.~~ "While waiting for a friend..I think he likes it, maybe?"

> " _I didn't mean to kill everyone!" Tears swell from her eyes as Lady Blanche turns around, brandishing her baton and letting out a sonicwave at his direction. "It's your fault this all happened remember?!"_
> 
> _The blasts covered some of the words as Misterbug swung to another platform. He lands, quickly running for cover at a cataclysm._
> 
> _"_ _Why won't you let **me** fix the timeline?!" Lady Blanche wiped her tears, watching him summon out a lucky charm. The villain stared at the weapon, realization smacks her in the face. Blanche asks, her voice echoes through the empty city. "You... You don't love me anymore, do you?"_

"Do you want to hear the full version?" Marinette smiled and everything came crashing down on him. Lady Noire isn't just friends with Marinette. Lady Noire is Marinette.

"I-I..." Adrien took a step back. He let Marinette get akumatized during their fight with Hawkmoth. Lady Blanche exists because he failed to purify her akuma.

> _"We're gonna fix everything, m'lady." Misterbug vowed, tears falling down as he held his partner. ~~His lucky charm was a rapier~~. Misterbug hugged his bleeding partner, not sure why the miraculous cure didn't work. It should've work. He stabbed her thinking the wound would heal. Why didn't it work?! WhywhywhyWHY?! "I-I promise!"_
> 
> _"Sshhhh..." Lady Noire hushed, listening to familiar footsteps somewhere. She whispered softly, poking his cheek, as she closed her eyes. "....don't...cry...."_
> 
> _"I know..." Lady Noire sighed before her hand fell to the ground. ~~Death came too early.~~_

The atmosphere is pressing down on him. Adrien felt ill. They promised to always be there for each other, thick and thin. She hasn't broken her promise. ~~He did.~~

"Adrien? Adrien?!" Marinette yelled, rushing towards the model when he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. This AU has Adrien killing Lady Blanc because Marinette can't do a mega-cataclysm and she will kill Adrien for it. Bunnyx has a major role in stopping Lady Noire from delivering the letter of 'a friend.'
> 
> I want to believe Bunnyx can actively interfere when necessary.


	17. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck. The two heroes must face reality.

"Tikki is going to kill us." Both said simultaneously. It's no joke between Lady Noire and Misterbug that the ladybug kwami is the most fierce and mother like entity between the miraculous authorities. Even Wang Fu didn't hold a candle when Tikki opens her mouth.

*Beep.

"This is it.." Misterbug slumped on the metal wall, slinking down and accepting his dark environment. "Not how I expected the reveal actually."

"I just hope this won't affect our dynamic." Lady Noire remained standing, fiddling with her baton to shed some light (literally and mentally) on the situation. "That's the point of secret identities right? To avoid getting attached in case one of us dies."

"We are not dying on the job." Misterbug laughed shakily, not liking how serious his partner tends to be. "We will find Hawkmoth. We will get the butterfly and peacock miraculous. We will return the stolen miraculouses to the guardian. Then we can see each other, get engaged, study pass collège, work our dream job, get married and have kids."

*Beep.

"Woah! That's too fast for me." Lady Noire laughed, her glowing green eyes stare at him. Misterbug smiled in turn, aware she has night vision. "What about the other boy I'm crushing on? (She poked Misterbug's chest once before pulling away.) Don't you want all my love, bugaboo~?"

"I do." Misterbug said it too quickly and she laughed again. Misterbug crossed his arms. "But if we know each other, I was hoping I'll change your mind. You'll let me, won't you?"

"We could try?" Lady Noire shrugged, looking at the door. "Back to reality for a second. Once the door opens, we go our separate ways, okay?"

*Beep.

"Wouldn't acting like lovers work too?" Misterbug stood up, walking towards her with a wide grin. He observed Lady Noire, deciding to lean on the wall beside her and ask. "What? We're in a hotel. It's more convincing that way."

"I was thinking of two friends who decided to hang out and check the anime con on the fifth floor." Lady Noire smiled and Misterbug couldn't help his heart beating faster for the love of his life.

"You know anime?" Misterbug should've seen this coming. Why else was his lady so fast in coming here?! 'Oh Tikki. She is perfect.'

*Beep.

"Why not? I'm a gamer remember? Let's focus first..." Lady Noire flicked his nose, taking a step back at her touch deprived partner. She turns around and looks at the elevator again. "Last minute on our timer and we wait for a minute before the lights get back on."

"We then feed our kwamis, transform and face the akuma. I know." Misterbug took another step, peering over her shoulders to stare at what she's searching for. "The cat baton can connect to WiFi?"

"Also yours can. Go experiment." Lady Noire turned her head to look face to face with the crimson hero. She realized they're too close. It'll be too easy for them to see each other. Before she could move or even speak. "Wait-?!"

*Beep.

"Marinette?!" Misterbug or should she say Adrien shouted back. Marinette decides not to answer, too stunned at her idiocy and _oh god she fell in love with this guy twice?!_ Adrien is hyperventilating or maybe giddy, turning her body to face him. "You're Lady Noire. You (Adrien sang?) You are m'lady~!"

"Hold on. Let's not celebrate yet." Marinette raised her hands. She did not expect identification to be less than a minute before the lights flash on. She wanted to make a new plan where they look away from each and take different turns upon exit but

"I'm giving you an engagement ring tomorrow. I'm going to propose to you to be my girlfriend and if your crush doesn't act then dump him." Adrien held her hands, causing her to take some steps back but their hands are still entwined and this is so strangely sweet and funny to be in.

"Bug! Adrien is my crush. Don't make yourself jealous." Marinette felt her back hit the wall, dropping her hands from his. She hugged herself. She's blushing from embarrassment and how blunt her partner is in his emotions. 'It's so like him.'

"Wait. It's me. I'm your crush?!" Adrien's eyes twinkled with delight. Marinette wondered why Plagg and Tikki are so silent. They better not have left them to get food! Adrien asked, about ready to combust. "So it's all right if we skip the girlfriend/boyfriend status and head on to soon-to-be husband and wife? I know you wanted a hamster. We can buy one after collège to see if we can take care of our three kids."

"Adrien. Stop. You're making me think of not akuma things." Marinette scolded, blushing at the time she got rejected by Misterbug from weredad. Oh noooo!

[The lights flicker to life]

"Marinette?" Adrien Agreste asked as the lights went on. He grabbed one hand and knelt down before her, eyes staring up at her like she was the stars. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"We should probably date first, bug." Marinette may be blushing like a tomato, but she has class!

*Ding.

"Let's get that akuma first." Marinette tugged at her partner who willingly stood up and followed her.

"Then we talk?" Adrien hoped.

"We talk." Marinette concedes, trying to keep her heart still.


	18. Soon-to-be Threatened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's lies might come true, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari is also protective kitty, prowling around to watch her classmates.

The plan backfired.

"I'm not going to leave her alone." Alya decided, turning her head away from the group. The reporter looks at the supposed bully and smiles. "If she's doing that to you because she's jealous then I should own up to it. I wanted her to go for Adrien. I should be the one to fix her myself."

_The plan backfired._

"But Alya! I'm sure it's not your fault!" Lila held her hand out as the Ladyblogger slipped through her fingertips. "You aren't her! Maybe Marinette has her own way of showing love?!"

"I know! That's why I'm not going to leave my BFF!" But Alya didn't even turn back. No one stopped her. The girl group knew who was the most insistent and influential to Marinette. It wasn't helpful that Lila didn't know it was the reporter who insists on letting Marinette try to love Adrien. _To let Marinette be a creep._

Had she known, Lila wouldn't have truthfully told what Marinette is doing in the name of love:

> \- Stalk not just Adrien, but any love rival for his heart.
> 
> (Lila could feel a pair of eyes stare at her and has seen Marinette watching them when she's with Adrien.)
> 
> \- Threaten girls and guys along the street with a supposedly harmless object at hand.
> 
> (Stumbled across _this_ by chance.)
> 
> \- Enter any control room to remove evidence.
> 
> (Whether it be a museum or the principal's office, Marinette can slip in and erase any footage of whatever she's committed in the vicinity of Adrien.)

It wasn't that hard to add a bit of lies to a solid foundation. She even told it to Gabriel and he believed her. If a professional believes her, what more children?

"At least she's consistent." Alix shrugged. "Just imagine if she dumped Marinette. Mari would become a Class A heartbreaker."

"It is Alya's fault Marinette has more suitors." Juleka muttered, watching the two meet-up. "All because they go everywhere together.."

"I think it's romantic~" Rose sighed.

"Guys..." Lila felt an aneurysm coming up because how could a serious mood of condemning Marinette to being a scary bully turn into a fond Marinette moment?!

"Sorry Lila. It's just surprising for us to see Marinette change so much." Myléne watched Alya and Marinette chat, giggling over something. "Marinette is so sweet and cold ("What?" Lila asked.) that we're also the reason why we broke Marinette and Chloé up."

"What?!" Lila had to cover her mouth just to lower her voice. The entire female group is the reason Marinette and Chloé are in a love/hate relationship?!

"Shh. Keep it down. Chloé doesn't like listening to old news." Sabrina whispered and did Marinette swing Alya around? _How is that bluenette so happy?!_ "Before me, it was Marinette who protected Chloé from all her stalkers. That must be Mari's way of showing care to her more famous friends. Someday, I want to be just like her to protect my BFF too!"

"B-but she's stalking..." Lila might have read their expressions differently. They believed her not because of how serious it was, but because they witnessed it firsthand.

"We had to break them up because Chloé was being too clingy and that was not okay. She isn't the only one who wants to hang out with Mari. Mari's a cool girl." Alix recalled the past. "It took us a year before we realized it. Should've been sooner. I lost a bet from Kim because of that."

"But guys! She threatened me!" Lila complained. The group trudged forward, ready to enter class. Marinette and Alya are chatting animatedly. The reporter might have forgotten her objective.

"We know Lila, but Marinette might have seen your relationship with Adrien as a threat. Marinette doesn't like abusive relationships. It's either you're hurting Adrien or Adrien is hurting you. (Lila gaped like a fish.) Don't you remember Adrien and Kagami? Mari didn't threaten her, but gave a fierce warning. She must have done to same with you." Myléne reassured. "She might have also told Adrien's bodyguard about your activities so if you can reassure the bodyguard then you can gain Marinette's trust."

"The Gorilla?!" Lila never thought the bodyguard knew this earlier. Oh god. Gabriel wouldn't ask for third opinions right?! 

"Hey girls. Why are you crowding the entrance?" Kim asked, walking beside Max. Myléne instantly left to head to her boyfriend. Why are majority of the guys here?

"It's about Marinette-" Lila needs to return the topic back to her. She has to get it back before-

"Oh! You know, the Marichlo incident." Alix waved and did the guys also make an ahh sound as well. Did these guys also help in breaking those two apart?!

"Worth it." Ivan murmured, hand in hand with Myléne as they went to their respective seating arrangement.

"I'm just glad they didn't go to New York together. Chloé's mom stinks.." Nathaniel, most shy and artistic in the class, also helped break those two girls up?! Lila doesn't know what to say. Everyone's starting to talk about Marinette again, but this time the bad things she did. Why are they fond of those bad moments?!

"Morning Chloé!" Sabrina left to meet with the suspicious mayor's daughter who doesn't seem to like Lila as well.

"What were you discussing?" Chloé asked and Sabrina gave a nervous chuckle. Chloé inquired again. "What is Lila saying this time?

"Just Marinette being overprotective again. Alya is going to fix it so that's okay!" Sabrina's words made Lila freeze. That's right. If Alya managed to convince Marinette to stalk Adrien then the same girl can put an end to it. Nonono! Alya is even a reporter. How can she turn her class against Marinette if there's someone watching the baker?!

"What's up, dudette and Alya?" Nino stood at the back, willing to walk to the back just to chat with those two. Lila looks and quickly decides to seat at the front. She can lie later about her eyesight.

"I think I'm going to be right below you on the blacklisted people, Nino." Marinette giggled. The DJ raised an eyebrow but a point at the direction of a fatigued model made him realize.

"Ahhh. The old man found out?" Nino wondered, not sure what would be the outcome. "Bad move. He has no idea."

"He doesn't know that." Marinette shrugged. "But I guess the mentorship from Gabriel is now miraculously impossible."

"Duddde." Nino placed his bag on the table. "Move aside. We are going to comfort osmosis you."

"Oh my God Nino! Nooo~!" Alya laughed as Nino sat down and pushed Alya's hips with his.

"Nino yes~!" Nino teased.

"Guys!" Marinette also ended up laughing. Lila can feel herself burning in anger. Why is her plan not working?! Is it because this is all based on the truth? Maybe she shouldn't have used the truth?

...

"Why are you sitting in Nino's seat?" Adrien squinted at Lila, confused and slightly irked at the sight.

"He wanted to sit in the back and I needed to catch up on Math." Lila quickly pulled a charming smile, ignoring the noisy back. _Kim and Max are laughing at the trio behind them while Rose and Juleka are teasing the trio to having a weird love triangle._

"Then ask Max. He's the best in math." Adrien yawned. "You're not the only one who needs to catch up. These photoshoots are crazy."

"Sorry about that." Lila may have failed to break the class apart, but the day isn't over yet! Lila could tell Gabriel that Kagami is stressing Adrien out to the point of exhaustion. It could break those two apart and Lila could have her own chance to being with Adrien.

"Hm.." Adrien begrudgingly sat down beside her, looking over his shoulder at the back longingly.

"Good morning class! You seem lively today." Miss Bustier smiled, entering class to see her students. "What's the occasion?"

"Marinette threatened me." Lila announced and did Chloé and Adrien both stand up.

"Marinette would never do that!" Adrien is vehement and suddenly a lot sharper than he looks. Lila instinctively pulls away from the adrenaline filled student.

"Adrikins is right. If Dupain-Cheng really wanted to bully you, I would know and I will be the bully to tear you apart." Chloé proudly answered who the class replied with a loud and humorous **NOO!** In return. Chloé crossed her arms, huffing. "You're just jealous! All of you! (She sits down.) Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"Why do you have a friend and enemy like that?!" Alya laughed at her seatmate.

"It's complicated." Marinette stuck her tongue out and Alya nudged her shoulder. "Hey! Nino help!"

"It's Chloé." Nino explained.

"Not that. Your girlfriend!" Marinette giggled. Lila's vision is starting to go red. The baker is too happy. 'What happened to her this morning?!'

"Marinette. Is it true you bullied Lila?" Miss Bustier raised an eyebrow.

"No. I barely interacted with anyone last week until today that is." Marinette shrugged, comforting her buddy. "Hmm... Maybe my suitors threatened her?"

"S-suitors?!" Adrien is surprised Marinette has guys trailing her?

"Sit down, sunshine. It's only a handful." Alya shooed the boy.

"Maybe you should talk with them." Miss Bustier sighed.

'This happened before?!' Lila internally screeched. 'What if those guys do bully me if Marinette talked to them?!'

"My apologies Lila. Marinette's suitors have always been violent when it comes to her well-being. If you have any concerns, please message me or your classmates immediately." Miss Bustier wasn't laughing. No one was laughing. Lila overhears Chloé's smug tone.

**"Haven't you wondered where this section's past classmates went, Lie-la?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... This AU!Mari may have a history of garnering psychopathic admirers.


	19. Drunk Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once drunk, Nino, Alya and Marinette can't shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino noooo!
> 
> Alya yessss
> 
> Mari splooshhh

"What would you do if I told you I was Rene Rouge?" Alya teased, taking a swig of the red wine offered to them. In celebration to the grand opening of a new branch line, Gabriel permitted Adrien to bring all of his classmates to the party. There are grown-ups, business partners, friends, etc. **A huge hit.**

"You are now my Best Friend In Life **and** Death." Marinette nodded sagely, leaning against the reporter chatting beside her.

"Well I'm gonna thank the kwamis!" Nino laughed, sitting beside Marinette, pushing the bluenette with his shoulders. "I was actually gonna confess today that I was flirting with Rene Rouge the other day."

"You're Carapace?" Alya glanced at Nino, grinning like a lovestruck doll. She raised her glass and they clanked it in front of their friends. The two both sang. "Soulmates~!"

"Guys. I don't think you should say jokes like that." Lila laughed, trying to get the trio's attention. Ever since Adrien rejected Marinette, Lila had gained the advantage in class. She managed to replace Marinette as Class rep, obtain the title of most popular girl in the entire school and became most trusted in the teacher's lounge. She had completely replaced Marinette in a span of months...

_Except, Lila might have lost two allies._

"Pft~! Everyone knows who the miraculous holders are. Why not joke about it?" Marinette looked at Lila with a loop-sided smile. Actually, it seems the female has difficulty keeping stable. Marinette leaned her head against Alya, asking. "Come on. Try it. You remember the time you conspired to help Hawkmoth twice?"

"I-I was being controlled!" Lila shrieked but she shouldn't have. She's caught the attention of the group. Her own class is heading there. Lila tries to do damage control. "That is very cruel of you, Marinette! How could you joke about my akumatization?! Don't you have any empathy?!"

"Everyone in this city has been akumatized once Lila~" Marinette sang, so cheerful and yet she doesn't look drunk. She has to be though. Marinette would never speak out her dark thoughts to anyone... But she is. "Why be sad about it? Why be so sensitive about it? The more you worry, the more you **feel** , the easier it is for Hawkmoth to target you."

"True words. I feel you." Nino tapped his headphones. The DJ has been wearing those ever since he was humiliated by his favorite movie writer. Lila apologized, but Nino stopped listening to her words. ~~Lila should have worked harder.~~

"I-I.." Lila is at a loss. Lila can't predict what's coming out of this baker's mouth. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed Marinette too hard? Maybe she shouldn't have turned majority, even Marinette's own parents, against her.

"What are you talking about, Marinette?" Rose asked, curious at the trio.

"Hawkmoth targeting anyone who shows an ounce of negative emotions." Alya explained, finding the situation funny. "Lay-la doesn't get Mari. This is Mari's pro game move as a survivalist!"

"What are they talking about?" Ivan stumbled a little, resting his hand on Myléne's shoulder. He blinked, confused and clearly drunk.

"Maybe we shouldn't have drank?" Myléne whispered, turning around just in time to see Kim and Max walk to the trio.

"Maybe those three shouldn't." Sabrina sighed, staring at the solemn but content trio. It's not like the adults will notice them, Nathalie partitioning the parties, but still there are cameras watching over them.

"What's this about pro-gamer move?" Kim grinned, sober because of Max's insistence ands sat beside Nino. Max promptly sat beside Alya, glad to enter into a more conducive environment. The upcoming roboticist will admit Lila's stories have begun to shrivel his IQ by ten.

"How to not get akumatized." Alya raised her glass, taking a sip. She exhaled, smiling back at the smiling bluenette. "Tell our new friends, Mari!"

"That's true. Not once has Marinette been akumatized." Max checked. "In fact, out of all fifteen students in our class, Marinette and Adrien are the only ones who have yet to be akumatized."

"I like the odds!" Kim cheered, removing his outer jacket. "Let's hear it Mari!"

"Please don't do it, Kim." Juleka has a sweatdrop, grabbing a chair like the rest of them. They were waiting for Adrien and Kagami when they heard Lila scream. There has never been a dull moment with Mari, even if she tends to get jealous and do bad stuff.

"Ok. Be quiet and listen carefully..." Marinette waved her hands, no longer having a glass because Nathaniel took it from her. Everyone was in a circle, even Lila because she didn't want to get excluded from the info.

"The akuma can only enter into objects, but not **living beings**. Beings with flesh and a mind. Those type of entities can't be possessed." Marinette starts. "So if you see it, you could try to capture the akuma with your fingers~"

"I bet I could do that." Alix muttered and Kim grinned. Nathaniel sighed, 'Not this again.'

"I know that! Tell me something else!" Chloé scoffed loudly, making everyone surprise and shock that the mayor's daughter is also with them.

"Oh right~ You're the reason we can't get to keep our miraculous anymore.." Alya emphasized the last word after she took a swig. "Bitch."

"When hasn't she?" Nino wondered.

"Hey. She may be a bitch, but she's **our** bitch." Marinette reiterated and do Chloé blush?! Lila blinked a couple of times, rubbing her eyes and maybe regretting to also having drunk too much. "Okay. I know **you know this** Chloé, but they don't. They've never had the option to experience what a hero is like but you can help my narrative."

"I want to help, but girl. I'm too in love." Alya sighed, staring at Nino who wiggled his eyebrows. "Ops. Now I'm not."

"Babe!" Nino cried out, but the two lovers erupted in laughter.

"I could..." Chloé muttered and Marinette beamed.

"Great! Where were we?" Marinette, the survivalist of all akuma attacks, hummed. "If you are afraid of bugs or don't trust yourself to catch the akuma with your bare hands, the next step is think of a solution. Akumas are butterflies that give super abilities in exchange of following Hawkmoth."

"So you broke up with your lover? Think of how much better your life is without that time-consuming bastard ("or bitch." Nino supplied.) and it could find another target." Alya explained. "Or what if you fail a subject? Stop thinking about it. If you get akumatized, the teacher ain't gonna change your grade. In fact, you're gonna get the worse beating of your life, not like I mind getting crushed by Noire's thighs. Have you seen them?"

"You're inner bi is showing, Al." Marinette joked, turning pink from embarrassment.

"Same." Nino added. "Adrien agrees to. Best way to die."

"Oh god!" Marinette laughed, almost falling off her seat.

"So traffic jam? Listen to good music." Nino explained. "Parents got a divorce? Listen to music. Puppy died? Listen to music. Music that calms you down, not hypes you up. That's nasty."

"He's trying to further his career." Marinette whispered to Alya who giggled.

* * *

"What's going on guys?" Adrien and Kagami finally entered the room.

"Alya, Marinette and Nino are talking about akuma." Lila leaped from her area, quickly heading to these oblivious duo. She narrowed her eyes when Kagami gripped Adrien's hand. "Marinette knows a lot about it..."

"I'm almost afraid she's Hawkmoth." Lila whispered close to his ear. She smirked when Adrien grew a tinge pale.

"You can also break your akumatized object to release the butterfly." Chloé explained as a matter of fact. Everyone was ignoring the two except for Lila. "But make sure to find Misterbug to purify the butterfly."

"Or you could wait for Noire and ask her to cataclysm the butterfly. It works too." Marinette shrugged. "Though your object is forever broken and maybe everything else..."

"How do you know that?" Alix frowned. "I doubt Noire would be friends with anyone, but Misterbug."

"Simple." Since this will be the last time they'll meet as classmates because her parents found out about the bullying, Marinette spoke.

As the trio could reach the group, they heard a casual confession.

" **Because I am Lady Noire.** "

"NO WAYY?!" "IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE" "WHHHHAAA?!" "So that's why you're always out and going!" "I knew it! I KNEW YOU WERE THE CAT!" "PAY UP ALIX!" "MARI WHY?! WHY DID YOU CONFESS NOW?!" "I DREW YOU WRONG! I GOTTA TELL MARC!" "THIS-THIS IS RIDICULOUS! UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!" "So that's why you know Misterbug would never love you... BURN!"

Everyone sitting down was screaming, mostly out of joy and relief with some annoyance here and there.

"We truly **are** BFF in life and death!" Alya squeezed the chill bluenette. "Nino! Let's start a love triangle!"

"Let me dump Luka first..." Mari leaned against her friend, pulling out her phone.

"Oh shoot. I forgot you liked that guy." Alya rubbed her eyes.

"I do, but he's so... urggh." Marinette has difficulty texting. "Luka is so... He acts more like a dad."

"I know right?" Juleka huffed, finally drinking her wine glass. "Go. Dump him."

"I don't know why, but I like this." Rose mumbled, resting her head on Juleka's shoulder.

"Done." Marinette looked back at Alya, accidentally dropping her phone. "How's this triangle work?"

"Oh you asked the right person!" Alya squished her cheek against Marinette. "You're bottom, I'm middle and Nino's top."

"What?" Marinette asked, confused even with the alcohol slowly leaving her system.

"Hey Nino. Your family went somewhere without you tonight, right?" Alya looked at her boyfriend.

"..." Nino didn't speak, blinking dumbly as he watched Adrien drop his wine glass to the ground. They both made eye contact. Someone had to act.

"Bro!" Nino waved, smiling and causing Alya to look at the incomers. Alya instinctively held Mari close, glaring at the stunned blonde.

"Ad-bro~" Nino greets, snaking his arm around Alya and Marinette's waist.

"A-ad bro? Pfft." Marinette laughs.

"You don't mind right, since you got Kagami?" Nino smiled, unaware how painful his words sound when the two girls beside him is so happy. "No hard feelings right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino would be best man.


	20. Late Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette realizes Adrien/Misterbug identity too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is still quick to judgement and spirals to sadness.

"Today is the day." Marinette announced, staring at herself in front of her desktop. "Today is the day I confess!"

"Good for you, breadbutt." Plagg yawned, floating towards his chosen, and blinked. "And what's that supposed to be?"

"Ok. Don't freak out, but I found out." Marinette waved her second secret riddle journal. "Last night, I found out I'm crushing on my partner's civilian self."

"How?" Plagg squinted at the bluenette. He ain't angry anymore, more surprised his kitten decided to forgo the condition and find Misterbug herself to help him as a co-guardian of the miraculous. _The condition Noire promised to be his lover **IF** Misterbug managed to realize her civilian identity. _It's been a month and Misterbug/Adrien hasn't been in his optimal condition. His stringent schedule in his civilian life, superhero responsibilities and guardian issues have intermingled in the worse possible time. Yup. It wasn't that hard for Marinette to connect the dots to lead her towards the fatigue bug.

"It's here. All here." Marinette tapped her book. "The similarities between these two are so uncanny that it was my denial and respect for Misterbug's decision which prevented me to realize the truth."

"You gonna confess with _that_?" Plagg zipped and grabbed the book from her hand.

"Aside from the fact I speak like a dorkasaurous him, I want him to know how much I value him." Marinette smiled as Plagg dropped the notebook onto the table and flipped through the pages. "And if someone were to get it, they wouldn't realize what I'm really talking about! It's foolproof!"

"Yeah... You sound like a crazed fan here." Plagg flipped the pages. Marinette is very detailed on her observations with Adrien and Misterbug. Fortunately, Marinette is smart enough to omit points where anyone could link Adrien to Misterbug. Unfortunately, this made some parts really stalkish. "You should tear some of these pages."

"Which paa- Plagg!" Marinette panicked when Plagg started tearing some incriminating stalker-like points. He'll leave a page or two to hint that the one who wrote this is the real **Lady Noire**. Marinette rushed and grabbed her book from her kwami. "What are you doing?"

"Making it better." Plagg shrugged. "Sure you managed to hide the fact bugboy ain't sunshine, but what about you? What if those people who read this stinkin' book realize you're Lady Noire? You literally wrote how your tail wrapped around **both** of his waist."

"I... Fine." Marinette blushed and begrudgingly gave her book back. She winced every time Plagg tore a page, watching the notebook reach a merely thirteen pages.

"Done." Plagg gave the very thin book back to her.

"What if he doesn't realize it's me?" Marinette accepts it, pouting.

"Then he's an idiot." Plagg then proceeded towards the remaining pages and cataclymed them to ash. They shared a look. "You're welcome."

"Can't argue with you, can I?" Marinette heaved, slipping her evidence into her bag. She moved her head, smiling at the kwami who grabbed a can of cheese. "Ready?"

"Ready." Plagg pushed the can of cheese into her bag and squeezed into the gap. Marinette laughs, heading down with a new battle plan.

* * *

"You look confident today, girl. What's the agenda?" Alya nudged her shoulder.

"Operation Revelation." Marinette smiled back at the reporter. Today. She will utilize her Lady Noire confidence and be there for her partner in both lives. It doesn't matter if he's with Kagami or Lila. Adrien/Misterbug is not just her love interest but comrade-in-arms. She won't let love destroy their friendship. 'Maybe that's why he keeps insisting I'm a friend?'

"How about Operation Ultimatum?" Alya suggested. "Kagami, Lila or you. The boy's gotta choose, am I right?"

"That's not my agenda, Al." Marinette can see the school straight ahead. Her heart is beating fast. The moment of truth not far off. The evidence and personal observation in their years of partnership are overwhelming. Adrien is Misterbug. She has to help him! "I'm happy as long as he's happy."

> Yes. She has to be happy for him. It is her fault for mildly rejecting Misterbug for himself. It's her fault for thinking those two are different entities. It's her fault for suggesting Misterbug to look for other females to date and find happiness in. It's obviously her own doing if he fell in love with another girl.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Alya gives her a hug and Marinette giggles, leaning to her warm embrace. "If he rejects you, we are spending the entire weekend eating ice cream and watching whatever you want!"

"You are my goddess and savior, Alya." Marinette purred and Alya had to stop laughing.

"Oh stop it kitty~" Alya teased and Marinette quickly pulled back and covered her mouth. Alya laughed louder. "You are the cutest!"

"Stoppp~" Marinette whined and Alya wrapped her orange scarf around her neck.

"Hush." Alya gives a peck on her forehead. "BRB. Gotta give some TLC to a certain jealous BF."

"Nino's jealous?" Marinette gasped, placing both hands on her chest. "Why?! I would never!"

"I know right? Boys." Alya shook her head and went off to the DJ.

"Boys..." Marinette watched her retreat, slightly shaking her head. The baker glanced around, finding no one. She must be too early today. 'Would Adrien be early for a school festival?'

* * *

"Need help?" Plagg whispered, hiding within her jacket. It's been an hour since Marinette traveled alone, searching for Adrien Agreste. She's seen a ton of booths, her own class preparing a maid cafe. Marinette is exempted, of course. This is because according to Lila, Marinette has prepared so much pastries for the class that it would be cruel if they let the bluenette wear a maid attire as well. _It would stress her out,_ Lila says. Marinette doesn't care, but she does appreciate the liar's concern(?)

"Not really..." Marinette said, too stubborn to rely on anyone. She's been in this school for more than four years. She has to know where she's going and she at least has to know where her partner is. She has to know where Adrien would frequent right? She is his soulmate right??

"But I'm hungry~" Plagg complained. "And stop asking people. They're misleading."

"Either Chloé or Lila." Marinette huffed, heading into the gym.

"Who knows and who cares?" Plagg muffled, snuggling inside her inner pocket. "You should've known better."

"Don't lecture me." Marinette scans the area, walking around. Some of her classmates are here. Marinette checked the time and realized it's 10 AM. 'Time pass so quickly.'

"I sense Tikki." Plagg mumbled and Marinette rubbed her jacket to offer her thanks. She walks around, searching for her partner. She's only holding her notebook, leaving her bag in her locker.

'Ok Marinette. All you have to do is excuse him from whoever and give the book in private.' Marinette thought, searching for that particular blonde. 'If he makes a face, run. That's what Noire is good at, after all. Running, distracting, and protecting... Yep. That's your superhero ability.'

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's loud." Marinette turns her eyes, looking at the source of the cheer. It's happy and sad. She starts walking towards the area. 'It must be where Adrien is!'

"Excuse me." Marinette asked and the girls did. Why were they being so obedient-

> _"Get up." Kagami tugged her up, pulling her close to whisper in her ear. "The only reason you can't stay on your feet is your hesitation."_
> 
> _"?!" Marinette felt her heart fall as she heard the last words._
> 
> _" **I never hesitate.** "_

"Oh." Marinette watched the two fencers smile at each other. In spite of loving Adrien, she never found it in her to confess. The first time she felt the feeling, Marinette denied it until her friends point blank shot her with the facts. The second time she _acted_ on her feelings, she rejected Misterbug and did all those complicated confession agendas... Only to fail. Every. Single. Time.

_Now it's too late._

"I can't believe they kissed." A girl said from her left.

"I can't believe Adrien isn't single anymore!" Another cried on her right.

"Who is that girl anyways?!" A guy(?) called out.

"..." Marinette watched them. She watched how happy Adrien looked as he gazed at Kagami. Kagami is also her friend, but the fencer already admitted to choosing her love on Adrien over their friendship. The world around her felt cold just like outside. Marinette took a step back, clutching her notebook.

> A part of her calmly explained the benefits of the relationship. Kagami is a more favored love candidate for Adrien. She is rich, accomplished and experienced similar familial issues. Adrien and Kagami are like two peas-in-a-pod. They were perfect for each other. They were perfect.

"Get a hold of yourself, will ya?" Plagg mumbled as Marinette spirals again. His chosen always spirals when something with a huge emotional impact happens. Just like Tikki, constantly worrying and deciding what's best. Thankfully, Marinette is not the only one with intense emotions in the area.

"Hey. Hawkmoth will strike soon." Plagg commented. There is too much negative emotions circling about. Hawkmoth might use this to his advantage. "Get out of here, pigtails."

"..." Marinette watched Adrien's face turn, meeting her eyes. She gives a smile, just like what any supportive friend would do, and hid her notebook behind her back. When he smiles back, Marinette still experiences the same thing. Fast heartbeat and lung suddenly failing on her, but... Her heart hurts. She felt more cold than warm. With his arms wrapped around Kagami, Marinette knew she lost.

_She knew she was too late._

She looks at Kagami and is promptly ignored. Kagami is basking in her win. Adrien must have declared his love for her to be this proud. With everything unsaid and undone, Marinette turns and leaves...

"..." Her smile drops once she reached the exit, fingernails scratching the thin cover of her confession note. The same book she started filling after Misterbug confessed to her.

> Marinette can't do it. She is a coward. She can't deal with it. If she confesses to Adrien about knowing his identity, she doesn't know how to deal with him anymore. She'll expose herself as Marinette if she does tell him. Marinette won't be able to use Lady Noire as an escape from her past inaction. Adrien shouldn't break up with Kagami because of past agreements. _He wants her to follow his heart, even if the path won't lead him to her._ ~~She's afraid of change.~~

"..." Tears begin falling down her face, legs trembling to give way. Her chest is heavy at the faint memory of his smile, his laugh, his jokes, everything that reminds her of _him_...

> She hates how jealous she is at Kagami. She hates how right Kagami is on her cowardice to not stare at the truth. She hates herself for believing Chloé that Adrien still loves Lady Noire five days ago. She hates how Lila tricked her that Adrien has no date for this school festival. She hates...
> 
> She hates herself the most for dramatizing everything happening around her. She has a loving family. She has supportive friends. She has a bright future. She has a happy life...

"..." She keeps walking, distancing herself from the reality that she could have had. It's the only thing she needs to do before she messes everything up. She struggles internally to keep her love, dreams and hopes away from harsh, realistic responsibilities. In spite of her efforts, they collide. Her mind is muddled with feelings. Her heart is filled with fallacies.

"I want to run." Marinette choked back a sob, running down the stairs. Tears fall towards the barren ground with each wipe. The scarf around her neck begins to feel damp. "I wish it were night!"

> She wants to run into the night. She wants to erase the memory and feign ignorance. She wants adrenaline to flood into her system, fighting villains attacking her city. She wants to fight beside her partner, joking and patrolling under the moon's gaze. She wants to feel happy. She wants to tell the truth to him.
> 
> But...
> 
> But would that make him happy? Would that make everyone else unhappy? A girl who confesses late gets the boy. Is that really a good morality of this life? A girl who chooses to be selfish at the wrong times. A girl who dies too quickly against enemies. A girl who refuses to believe in the truth until it was too late. Should that girl be the heroine of this story ~~or the villain~~?

"..." Plagg doesn't respond, watching for any akuma nearby.

"I'm no better, ain't I?" Marinette stood up, wiping her tears. She somehow reached the park, her fingertips are starting to ache. 'When did I remove my gloves again?'

"Depends. Who we comparing you with?" Plagg decided to come out, purring against Marinette's cheek. The park is empty. Everyone is preparing for the winter holidays.

"I forgot my phone." Marinette leaned on the bench. "I'll message her tonight."

"Or you could visit her like you've always done?" Plagg fiddled with the orange scarf around her neck. "And I thought you wanted to confess and help the bug?"

"I-It'll break him." Marinette muttered. Yes. It's better this way. Her oblivious partner doesn't have to feel guilty for giving up on her to obtain happiness. Adrien needs it. He needs a support that won't die in battle. In his eyes, she was his everyday Ladybug. His lucky charm when times get tough. The same girl he moved on just to save himself from the potential control of Hawkmoth. "Misterbug... He likes beating himself up o-over stuff he never did...."

"True...?" Plagg swirled around his chosen, distracting her from the screams at a distance. He knew it would happen sooner or later. "Does that mean you're giving up on the rock?"

"I...don't...know." Marinette sat on the bench, staring at her notebook. The feeling in her chest is different now. It's not love. It's not hate. What is it? Marinette grimaced. "But I think... I don't know... Love is weird."

"Not my specialty." Plagg yawned, resting on her shoulder. They hear another set of screams and both human and kwami heaved.

"Let's head to a cheese store after this." Plagg stretched his arms. "Skip a patrol and two. That would be great."

"We could, but he'd think I'm acting like a kid." Marinette crossed her arms, warming her hands by placing them under her armpit.

"Yeah and he patrols for only an hour every night? Pfft! Come on kid." Plagg ignores another scream at the distance. Being a cat with sensitive hearing sucks. "You're overworking too much. Give yourself a break."

"I dunno..." Marinette checks her phone. Ten minutes since the akuma started terrorizing the school. That would give enough time for Alya not to think Lady Noire isn't nearby. Marinette wondered. "We don't want Tikki to kill us while we sleep~"

"Urggh.. Screw Tikki!" Plagg can't deny her logic. Wang Fu is gone so it's all Tikki. Plagg floated up, "Come on. We'll figure something out tonight before your reporter friend hogs your weekends."

"It's her way of showing love..." Marinette stood up, walking away from the camera and went between the fence and trees.

"Oh right. What should I do with _this_?" Marinette waves her notebook.

"Leave it here. I'll handle it." Plagg bluntly offered and Marinette slowly placed her notebook down. "Cover it with snow. Yeah... Perfect!"

"What do you plan to do?" Marinette asked. Plagg rubbed his paws.

"Gonna cataclysm it of course~!" Plagg cackled. "And I don't want you stopping me bread."

"Thanks Plagg~" Marinette might have somewhat given up on pursuing Adrien and Misterbug, but she would still be hurt if her own best friend destroy her feelings in front of her face. "Claws out!"

[Marinette is unaware of Plagg's plan on leaving said-notebook in front of Adrien's desk tonight.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg cares for his chosen. If Marinette didn't sleep last night because of the revelation well~
> 
> It's time Adrien begins to have his own bout of insomnia.


	21. Indifferent Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has been bullied before so she knows how to act against them.
> 
> Strength is not just about fighting back, but not bowing down against the oppressor(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina loves to spoil her grandkid.
> 
> Miss Bustier is a calm teacher who knows how to handle a chaotic class.

It was supposed to be a normal make-up class day. The day Marinette casually hauls her deadbeat body into school and face school life with half-open eyes and a malfunctioning brain, trudging through each lesson with surprising ease or incredible luck _unequally proportioned in all other field_ and experiencing at least one bad thing to ultimately ruin her day _which is_ _usually an akuma_.

In short, a normal day of her supposedly ordinary life as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Huh?" Marinette opened her locker to see garbage fall onto her feet. Marinette carefully moved her fingers from the rusted nails and sharp glass, grabbing a crumbled paper. She straightens it, reading the word **SLUT**. Marinette sighed, relieved to know today's bad luck. "It's one of those weeks..."

"𝅘𝅥𝅮~" Marinette walked towards the garbage can, picking it up to throw the stuff in her locker. She hums Nightingale's song, carefully sweeping the trash into where it truly belongs. The bluenette didn't feel threatened nor does she feel scared. This isn't the first time she got bullied by someone. Chloé has given her a sufficient amount of years to be indifferent from these sort of tactics. So today or this week's bad luck would be coming from Lila's antics. It was only a matter of time before the liar acted on her threat. Marinette returned the trash can, not trusting her locker to hold all her stuff. She placed the easy to replace and disposable material onto the locker.

"You okay, bread?" Plagg asked, peeking from her jacket.

"Indifferent." Marinette hoped her indifference and fatigue won't rat her out as Lady Noire. She's tired. She's sleepy. She's hungry. Marinette went to the bathroom to clean her hands, drying it off with tissue and tossing it into the bin. Emerging from the lavatory, Marinette sensed a number of eyes staring at her. She grabbed her breakfast from her bag and stuffed the warm bread into her mouth.

'What an influence.' Marinette wondered, ignoring the rumors circling around her. She keeps moving to the stairs, her aura is enough to ward danger away from her. It's only her class who's dense enough to not notice her energy that it's no wonder none of them realize who she really is. The budding fashion designer imagined how this was possible. 'Are everyone that desperate to believe in fantasies?'

"Not feeling pigtail today?" Plagg commented and Marinette swallowed the bread chunk in her mouth.

"Hmm..." Marinette lets go of her bread after taking a huge partial bite, letting it hang on her mouth, as she grabbed a tie in her purse. Marinette didn't think as she used the first thing she got to tie her hair.

"Late again, Marinette?"

"Hmm..." Marinette nodded, tying her hair into a ponytail. It's her way to signal Miss Bustier that something bad happened to her today. It's not the first time she gets bullied and Marinette wonders when she'll ever stop being a prey.

"I see. Please take a seat." Miss Bustier smiles, eyes hinting a bit of worry.

"Hn." Marinette doesn't open her mouth lest the bread falls. This is her breakfast and she will eat it. Marinette dropped her hands and held the bread with one hand. People are still looking at her. Marinette pondered what lies were said. Chloé employs direct stereotypical methods of bullying. Lila utilizes indirect propaganda to tarnish reputation and cause disruption. Two different bullies, the former getting better while the latter growing worse. 'Children. That's what we are.'

"?" Marinette reached the back and stared at the mess. At least most of the eyes looked away, though are those that averted their gaze the probable culprits to the mess? Marinette doesn't act surprised or angered. She's too tired to express emotion. Marinette huffed and set her bag down. Plagg quickly moved towards the purse that continues to linger on her being.

'Let's get this over with.' Marinette removes her outer jacket, using it to cover her seat. The disadvantage of wearing pink jeans and the advantage of wearing a black jacket.

_"What a grouchy breadbutt."_ Plagg remarked and Marinette took another bite from her bread. She tore a chunk with cheese in it, dropping it into her purse.

'One of those days...' Marinette told herself once more, pulling out her tablet and laid it on top her sketchpad. She enters the wifi password and accessed her account into the class groupchat. Nothing. _Highly suspicious._ Marinette rubbed her eyes, checking the student council groupchat. 'Oh Plaggg. They want what now from me?'

"Urgghhh..." Marinette grumbled to herself, puffing her cheek on one side as she glared at the assignment. How is she going to tell the class that they have to cash out 100€ each?! Compute all fifteen in class and that's worth around 15,000€. Knowing her luck, no one is gonna pay that much to help their athletes by the end of the month which is 12 days from now. Worse, a certain Bourgeois will complain to her dad.

'Why are we paying for the athletes' trips anyways? Don't they have a fund for that or...Principal Damocles...' Marinette bit on her stylus, thinking of a remedy. 'I could earn it by myself. That way, no social interaction between my classmates and less likely I interact with my bad luck... But I lack a couple of thousands...'

"It's hopeless..." Marinette will need to give in. It's time to ask her fairy godmother. As soon as the bell rang, Marinette pulls out her phone and called her grandmother.

" _ **Nice to hear from you again, my little fairy.**_ " Gina answered and Marinette watched her classmates speak under her area. They're clumped in groups, chattering like mice. _**"Is something wrong?"**_

"Grandma. I need your help. I need to obtain around 15,000€ by the end of the month." Marinette stood up, grabbing her stuff since she has to leave early and Miss Bustier wants to speak with her. 'Better leave now than later.'

 ** _"15,000€! Oh~ I just have the thing, fairy!"_** Gina's exclamation was loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Not too loud, grandma..." Marinette squinted, ignoring the ecstatic chitchat of her adventurous grandmother.

 _ **"You're right on time! Fashion week is starting soon and my friend keeps complaining about wanting a petite model."**_ Gina must have always wanted a daughter, but got Tom instead. With Marinette as her granddaughter, a very beautiful and talented child nevertheless, Gina must be expending as much connections as she can to make Marinette shine. Marinette is not pleased with this at all.

"Is something wrong, Marinette?" Miss Bustier asked, still sitting on her chair as she gave them a break to fulfill their partner exercise. Against her better judgement, Bustier allowed Marinette to do the work solo.

_**"Don't worry, little one. I'll ask Vincent to come with you!"** _

"Hmm..." Marinette fixed her bag over her shoulder, offering the tablet to her teacher. She tapped the page where the student counsel posts their announcements and then adjusts the dirty jacket hanging onto her shoulder.

_**"In fact, I'll call your parents now to ship you off to London. You'll be paid right at the spot!"** _

"Oh." Miss Bustier reads it, showing concern as Marinette listens on to her happy grandmother.

_**"I already sent your photos to some friends and I was wondering if you were to choose Channel or Gi-?"** _

"Whichever. I trust you grandma. ( **"Why that's sweet of you-!"** Gina couldn't finish her sentence.) I love you and will call you back. Bye." Marinette hangs up, looking back at her teacher. "I'm leaving for a week."

...

"What is the meaning of this, Dupain-Cheng?!" speak of the daughter's mayor, she finally came through.

"Personal matters." Marinette stated, squinting at the bright colors of the Bourgeois. It must be intentional to be this bright, to cover the sadness and neglect of the demanding fashionista of a mother.

'Gotta tell Bug later.' Marinette realized. Misterbug wouldn't like it if she doesn't appear during patrol. She also remembers Misterbug admitting that talking to her was the highlight of his day _which is bad because she wasn't good at speaking nor was she good at keeping company_.

"Well Marinette.." Miss Bustier leaned on her chair, looking at Marinette expectantly. "As long as you submit an excuse slip, everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Miss." Marinette then grabbed her tablet and submitted today's exercise. She did it last night, purely accidental because she thought it was an assignment and Plagg wanted to play as her partner in said exercise. "Here is my work for all my make-up class for today."

"Stay safe." Miss Bustier placed a hand on Marinette's own, implicitly telling her to talk to her parents about this new incident of bullying. "Don't be afraid to talk to others, all right?"

"..." Marinette blinked owlishly, confused at the concern. She merely wanted to let Miss Bustier know about the bullying, just as expected of a student, but that doesn't mean she feels hurt or angry. _Hawkmoth won't get to her that easy._ Marinette took a second to respond to her teacher's concern with a smile.

"I'll try." Marinette won't. She'll run away from it for a while. Maybe the bullying will go away? Maybe the bad luck will wear off? The only problem she has right now would be staying in London for a week and Misterbug's reaction to her absence for the incoming week.

"Good bye, maitresse." Marinette keeps her tablet inside her bag and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Identity reveal is not far away when Adrien and Marinette meet during London's Fashion Week. ;)


	22. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally decides to scrutinize a particular classmate, take a sniff of her and realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a bad liar, especially if sleep-deprived.

"Do you always eat cheese, Mari?" Adrien's question caught her off-guard. It was out of the blue. A stab at the back _but not a major injury mind you_. A punch in the face by an akuma and it left her bedazzled at what to say and how to start. Thankfully, Alya came to her rescue.

"Don't blame the girl. It's her diet." Alya hugged her from behind which Marinette permitted. Only Alya, Misterbug and her family can hug her without permission. They're her trusted allies and friends. The rest? Depends on the situation. "Mari would never be able to be this fit in a span of months without them cheese."

"Yes..." Adrien contemplates and Marinette realized the other day where Misterbug sniffed her. It's not creepy because she also accidentally sniffs her friends and family. Hygiene is important and complimenting someone's perfume is recommended. Adrien might have talked with Misterbug and is now conspiring with the hero. _That sneaky bug!_

"But she doesn't need it." Adrien looks right at her as if trying to catch her lies. He reached forward and Marinette froze when he plucked a twig from her hair. _Right. The akuma this morning threw her at a tree. The nerve._ Adrien asked, concerned as he stared at the twig. "What happened to you this morning?"

'He is onto me!' Marinette is full-on panic mode. Alya lets go of her to examine the twig.

"Hmm? You're right M. What did you do this morning?" Alya grabbed the twig from Adrien, checking it out. "You aren't the type to exercise in the morning and I'm pretty sure you're far away from any greenery."

"Uhh..." Marinette shifted her gaze, searching for a reason that involves greens. 'Something convincing. Something that won't give her away and ain't a complete lie because Adrien is using that stare-'

"The Guardner." Marinette blurted out. She might have blown it because Alya blinked at her like an owl. 'Oh Plagg. Don't tell me the Guardner was far from my area.'

"Is that an akuma?" Alya checked her blog, searching for a footage her fellow Ladybugs might have sent her. "Oh! The gu-ardener. Guy who specializes in plants and being a major weightlifter. How did he get you, Nette?"

"I was..." Marinette tries to remember the lie she told Misterbug. It must not intersect. It should not intersect. The lack of sleep is causing her brain not to work properly. Marinette doesn't remember. 'Mayday! Mayday! Identity reveal is at hand!'

"I was" Marinette fumbles with her hands, ignoring and almost sweating bullets with forest green eyes staring into her soul. She has one chance. Don't blow it up. Act cool like Lady Noire. Bring that inner confidence out.

"I was patrolling-" Marinette paused, instantly regretting her words. Adrien smiled. Not just any smile, but a shit-eating grin. Never has Marinette seen such an angel have the grin of a seductive demon, but today is that day. 'Ah crack me, Tikki! Please spare Plagg because of my foolishness.'

"Patrolling~?" Adrien asked, his voice dropping to a husky baritone tone as if to tease her.

"F-for the Ladyblog!" Marinette did gun fingers and oh no! It's not working. He's so sure of himself now. 'Abort. Abort! It's time to make a will before the loss of my miraculous.'

"Aw girl~ I love you, but you don't have to do that." Alya lightly pushed Marinette's shoulder who is still panicking on how to fix the solution. Marinette is not going to lose Plagg now. She will fight tooth and claw to keep Plagg in her custody, even if it's the guardian! Alya looked back at her blog. "Leave it to the professionals."

"You are not yet a professional." Marinette decides to change the subject. If Adrien knows then she has to make sure Alya doesn't find out. Minimize damage and halt the infection. 'I don't want to do this but...'

*Ring.

'I'll have to threaten Adrien.' Marinette went hand-in-hand, preparing her master plan to stop that model from talking to her partner.

* * *

It was lunch time. Time pass very quickly and Marinette is out for blood. Imaginary blood. Actually, she just wants to protect her identity so she's out for Adrien's blood or Adrien in general. No. She is not going to kill him. Maybe threaten-Wait. You don't threaten the love of your life. Plagg shut up. You have no idea what she has to sacrifice to keep being Lady Noire.

"Can we talk in private, Adrien?" Marinette isn't even jealous when Lila told her Adrien promised to accompany the liar to see the photoshoot area. Her mind was elsewhere, focused on protecting her alter-ego.

"Sure!" Adrien smiled, almost grateful as she snatched him from the vixen's grasps, and almost skipped in his steps when they went to a secluded part of the park.

"Listen." Marinette finally lets go of his hand, facing the love of her life now a threat to her identity and potential victim of Hawkmoth. It didn't have to be this way, but Misterbug is too charismatic to his fans. Lady Noire herself cannot deny that man when he does those cat eyes and she's the cat. However, to use Adrien to find out about her identity is a lowblow hit. This felt really personal. "You can't tell _whatever you learned from me_ to anyone."

"I won't. What makes you think I will?" Adrien drawled, looking utterly unfazed at the situation. This is serious. If he becomes akumatized, Hawkmoth will learn of her identity. If he tells her identity to Misterbug, the crimson hero will be biased and act weird with Marinette which is her. They'll end up as walking targets if he utters the forbidden words.

"Because!" Marinette grows flustered when Adrien fixes her bangs. She thwacks his hand, trying to keep calm but utterly failing. "S-stop that! I am trying to be serious!"

"I am serious." Adrien smiled, taking her hand and pressing her knuckle onto his lips. He even bends down as he kissed it chastely, looking up at him with familiar green eyes. "M'lady."

"?!" Marinette felt her heart trying to escape her ribcage. _Oh god. This is way worse. She literally gave Misterbug a hint to her identity which he used to find her!_

"B-B-bu-bu?" Marinette opened her mouth, unable to articulate herself.

"Yes?" When Adrien lets out a grin, she let out an unholy screech of betrayal.

"YOUU CHEEEATT!"


	23. Engagement party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is tired.
> 
> Emilie is cool/stubborn mom.
> 
> Nathalie is Emilie's BFF.

It's strange how in the end, Marinette found herself being the only one to keep a secret identity. Strange how everyone was so accepting to Adrien Agreste being Misterbug and his constant perfection that they stopped.. shipping Lady Noire with him. That everyone decides...

... To ignore Lady Noire altogether

She's holding the butterfly and peacock miraculous, snatching them a year before she graduated lycée. She got into a fight with Misterbug some time ago, something about morals and hurting civilians. He doesn't understand how hurt she was too that Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur were the villains. He overreacted at her decision, even though she didn't kill any of them. She simply hurt them as a warning...

... Because she's tired of this game.

No one knows who she was. No one trusts her anymore, not even Misterbug. They think what she did was wrong. She isn't wrong. Had she done the correct thing, Adrien would be an orphan. Had she done the right thing, Misterbug might (a small part of her says) join Hawkmoth and Mayura...

... And she was right to assume when Adrien revealed himself as Misterbug.

She can't recall when Adrien revealed himself to be the crimson hero, but it was along the time she was on break to give Nooroo and Duusu some therapy. It was also the same week she lost contact with anyone in fear they would realize the sudden halt of akuma.

She's reading the PDF Master Fu gave her before he lost his memories. She learned from Misterbug about Hawkmoth's situation and has indeed asked for her miraculous from time to time. She refused, of course and he never pushed forward. She's spending most of her days deciphering the codes, struggling to find a cure and wake up the woman before her self-imposed deadline...

... Finding a way without losing Plagg.

* **Ding**.

Alya is the only one who talks to her nowadays, considering Marinette moved to an apartment with the fiery creole. Her parents aren't so nosy when she's living with someone, too busy handling orders as usual. Fortunately, Alya is constantly busy with her work and the fact she believes Marinette is trying to get over Adrien...

... Adrien technically rejected her twice, superhero and civilian.

"..." Marinette slowly grabbed her phone, staring at the message.

**[Sorry girl. Have stuff to do tonight.]**

"Must be the bug's engagement." Plagg noted and Marinette slumped on her bed. The kwami stared at his chosen. "Ready to mess his year?"

"You mean make his year better?" Marinette corrects, shutting down her tablet and grabbing the snake and dragon miraculous with her.

"Dunno. Reviving his dumb mom is pretty messed up." Plagg watched Sass and Longg appear into existence. "And what are you gonna do with these two afterwards?"

"Return it to bug." Marinette shrugged. She doesn't like using Adrien's name. Adrien, who is made happy by another girl, no longer needs Marinette or Lady Noire. His life in lycée can attest to that. Now that she knows Misterbug is Adrien, Marinette cannot tell him any of her petty issues anymore. The best she can do is support the overworked model.

"You should have at least told him your plan, guardian." Sass frowned to which Marinette rolled her eyes.

"One. I am not the guardian, that's bug. Two. It's a surprise. Three. This is to rub it in Gabriel's face that you don't need ultimate power to wake up your wife. Four..." Marinette drawled her sentence, thinking what else to say. "It's temporary. I'll return you two soon enough."

"Do you truly believe this is the right thing to do?" Longg inquired when Marinette stood up to remove her clothes. "Would it not be best if you take the miraculous box away from him?"

"And what? Let Misterbug and my kit become enemies?" Plagg made a raspberry sound. "No way! Screw the box. That's all on bug."

"More importantly, Nooroo's master vowed to stop tyranny in public." Sass eyed the cabinet containing the butterfly and peacock brooch. "It would be wise to omit your possession of these two miraculouses until the time is right."

"But how long must she keep these two a secret?" Longg heaved, glancing back at their current owner who is fixing her black dress.

"As long as needed." Plagg shrugged. He and Marinette have another reason but they can't tell because it's pretty selfish. The two have a feeling that absence of the peacock and butterfly miraculous is one of the reasons Misterbug has yet to ask for the miraculous. Plagg didn't want to sleep yet. Marinette didn't want to let go yet..

... They made a consensus.

"Come on. Time to crash a party." Marinette fiddled with the braid Plagg did during her research. She wore contact lenses just to be extra safe and opened the door to the balcony. She snapped the bracelet and wore the choker. "Ready guys?"

"When aren't we?" Plagg yawned and Marinette smiled.

* * *

Tap tap taptap

Snake Noire walked into the area, using a couple of second chances to sneak inside the basement to where Emilie was. Marinette assumes Gabriel is staying low, hoping to learn from Adrien who she is to reclaim his miraculous. At worst, he could manipulate her and Adrien to obtain both miraculouses. That was the year Marinette made distance. In fear of losing Adrien once Gabriel makes his wish...

... In fear of losing her loved ones because of a man's blindness.

"..." Nathalie watched her. The same faithful woman, who Noire convinced to her side, vowed to keep their arrangement a secret for the happiness of the Agreste family. Marinette finds some semblance of herself in this secretary somehow and maybe Nathalie felt the same. Why else are they working together?

"Will this really work?" Nathalie finally spoke up as they reached the sleeping chamber where the actress lay.

"It will." Noire promised, removing her choker as the chamber's door slid open. Noire carefully placed the dragon miraculous around Emilie's neck, muttering. "Or my name isn't Noire."

"Oh please." Nathalie shook her head like a mother to her daughter. Marinette could only grin in response, carefully placing her hand onto this catatonic vessel.

'Focus.' Noire closed her eyes, pressing her hands onto the woman's chest. She and Nathalie tried ten different methods in the past six months, most of which ended in a failure. Failures that don't affect the current situation with the help of Sass. Today is the day they wake up Emilie and the day Marinette takes the hugest risk...

... Of revealing herself to an enemy.

"Cataclysm." Noire whispered, locating the damage in the soul. It took months of bribing Plagg and talking to the other kwamis to learn destruction is the best way to end a cycle.

Beep.

Emilie is in stasis.

Beep

is not dead or alive.

Beep.

A controlled Cataclysm will break her cycle.

Beep.

As the cautious black cat she is,

Beep.

Lady Noire will be able to obtain the better scale of the deal.

"..." The body shifts. Nathalie finally let's out a breath of relief. The transformation falls. Emerald eyes open up. Marinette offers her hand.

"You must be Emilie." Marinette greets, ignoring the emotional wreck that is Nathalie beside her. Her disguise is flawless. No one will find her out...

"You are?" Emilie asks, accepting her hand.

"Gabriel!" Nathalie doesn't care if she broke their agreement, calling her boss during a delicate moment. He needs to know. He and Adrien needs to know his wife is alive.

"No one." Marinette points at the dragon miraculous on her neck. "I need you to give the choker to your son tomorrow."

"Ok...?" Emilie held onto the choker on her neck. However, the fact a mere accessory can stabilize her condition caused her to come into a conclusion. "Is... Is Adrien the guardian?"

"He is but he won't be soon with the Tibetan monks coming over." Marinette joked. France doesn't take too kindly having strangers try to steal their superhero. It's only this month that they managed to gain a consensus.

"You must be his partner then. Every miraculous has a partner!" Emilie sits up, flashing a winning cheeky smile. No wonder Gabriel fell in love with her. She could light the room with her smile.

"Oh no. He's engaged, not me." Marinette laughs as she helped Emilie stand on her feet. The dragon miraculous is unique as it helps adjust the body to the environment.

"I find that hard to believe~ Adrien would love to have someone as nurturing as you." Emilie teased, smile dropping when she saw Nathalie wiping her tears. "Nathalie? Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing madame." Nathalie adjusts her glasses, looking at them with a semi-blank expression. "We need to head to the venue as soon as possible."

"But Nath! I haven't taken a bath yet~!" Emilie whined and Marinette receives a Déjà vu. She can really see a similarities between Duusu and Emilie. Emilie leans on Nathalie when the secretary went to hold her other arm. "I don't want to stink on my baby's engagement day! Think of the press! The controversies~!"

"You haven't changed a bit." Nathalie chuckled and Emilie let's out a fluttery laugh. Before Marinette could leave, Emilie held onto her hair.

"Oh you are coming with me." Emilie ordered and Marinette wants to roll her eyes at the woman. Plagg munched on his cheese in her purse while Sass slept from the repeats to enter and avoid Misterbug/Gabriel from meeting them earlier.

* * *

"Are we here yet?!" Emilie couldn't hold still, much to the amusement of Nathalie and Gorilla. Marinette sits on the corner, letting Plagg chomped on some brie Nathalie gave them. Emilie is like an eternal fireworks. The supposed solemn ride is filled with laughter and jokes. This woman clearly loved to view things like a movie and it wasn't a surprise that this was passed onto Adrien.

"Maybe I should have left..?" Marinette yawned. It was night time, the party is mostly over by now. They could have reached the venue if not because of: the traffic, Emilie's fragile condition, Emilie's insistence she take a bath and change clothes as well as Emilie wanting Nathalie to dress just as dashing as everyone else. 'At least Nathalie promised to keep my identity a secret.'

"... What I want to know is your opinion on my son's wife. (Emilie shifts gaze towards her seatmate.) I want to know everything I missed in the past five years of my life." Emilie has a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "And do tell how you two broke up. You'd make a good daughter-in-law with your persistence."

"You're saying that because I woke you up." Marinette chuckled and Emilie beams.

"That too, but do go on." Emilie crossed her leg to stare at her. "According to Nathalie, you do fashion designing, but you're wearing no Gabriel trademark."

"Gabriel rejected my application." Marinette noticed Nathalie wince. Emilie noticed too, but they feigned ignorance. "I'm currently running my own online boutique and interning under Madame Bisset."

"Ah! Agnès! Bless your soul. She is a wonderful woman, made me a feather hat once and I loved it!" Emilie winked. "Gabriel's loss for not choosing you. You'll do wonders in the fashion world, my little fashionista."

"Now about my daughter-in-law...?" Emilie prolongs her words, fluttering her eyelashes and making Marinette giggle.

"They met and got together during fencing. She's the past dragon miraculous wielder before Hawkmoth revealed everyone's identities." Marinette explained, quickly adding. "Kagami Tsurugi. I'm sure she sounds familiar to you?"

"I know Tomoe Tsurugi. She's a stick in the mud, too formal." Emilie tilts her head, tapping her cheek. "Should I assume my son likes boring people?"

"Kagami is not boring. Just proper and slightly awkward. I'm sure their similar outlooks in life will prevent any future disagreements." Marinette promised. Actually, she doesn't know what those two are right now because the last time Marinette saw them was before she and Misterbug got into an argument.

"And were you the one who rejected him?" Emilie asked as they reached the hotel.

"No.." Marinette did. "We were never together.. We don't see eye to eye and he was never in my league."

"That's what I said before Gabriel marched into the court to stop the divorce papers." Emilie covered her mouth and Marinette laughs at the thought. Emilie continued. "If the man you love truly loves you, he'd fight for you, little one."

...

"We're here, Madame." Nathalie smiled at them as the Gorilla parked the car. 

"Time to face the public!" Emilie shot out of the car as soon as the Gorilla opened the door. "And maybe give Gabriel a heart attack? Who knows?"

"Is she always like this?" Marinette stretched her arms as they exit the car.

"Not always." Nathalie smiled as Emilie fixed the Gorilla's tie. "Do you plan on leaving?"

"After I see Gabriel's face." Marinette promised. She and Nathalie followed Emilie who's escorted by Gorilla, observing the newly woken woman staring at the pictures.

"We'll see." Nathalie breathed out and the heroine gets ready when the door opens.

* * *

It's strange how in the end, the woman Lady Noire (vowed to save for her partner and nemesis' sake) learned of her secret. Strange how everyone didn't notice the pieces of her identity fall to the ground to reveal the true fate of the black cat. _Alone_. _Free._ _Resigned._ It's curious how one question could destroy her world..

... Destroy the delicate balance between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lady Noire.

"You must be Lady Noire?" Emilie spoke after learning this complicated and annoying plot between the miraculouses. The same reason why she slapped and kissed Gabriel after learning from Nathalie of his wrongdoings.

_It wasn't intentional. It was her assumption that since everyone knows Misterbug as Adrien (who is terrible at hiding), then everyone must know who Lady Noire is right?_

"I could be...?" Marinette confessed, lifting the burden from her shoulders. She gives a hint in the presence of the man and secretary she threatened to murder. She technically admits to the woman she saved. She tells something vague to the class she grew distant to. She wonders if her hint will reach her partner who she could no longer look in the eyes. She practically confessed to her best friend present, same reporter who has been so close numerous times to realizing her identity.

_It was only a matter of time before everyone could put the puzzle together._

"I'm just ordinary Marinette..." Marinette ends with a slight tilt of her head. Her hair is long, not as long as her transformed state, but enough to let the braid reach her thighs. This would be enough to really judge the Parisians on their gullibility.

"Oh really now, Marinette?" Emilie teased but the atmosphere is tense. People are starting to use their heads. Ticking and churning. Cogs are turning. Emilie walks towards her area.

...

"Everyone. I know I promised to catch up with you all after this party but..." Emilie spoke as she stood right next to Marinette, looking at her husband. She quickly wrapped her arms around Marinette, resting her head onto the bluenette. "This beautiful woman spent half a year proving everyone is an idiot so I am finding her a date or my name is not Emilie Agreste!"

"W-what?" Marinette expected a lot of things from Emilie. She expects pity. She expects concern. She expects anger. 'Anything but this strange event.'

"Yeah! Team Mari!" Alya cheered as Marinette struggles against Emilie's bone rushing hugs.

"You didn't see that coming, did you?" Plagg snickered as he's hidden in her shawl, confident no one can see or hear him.

"I regret everything!" Marinette hissed as Emilie rubbed her cheek against her head. She looked at the stunned designer, glaring at him to do something. _Anything_!

"Yes... (Gabriel took a look at Marinette and glanced at Nathalie.) Nathalie. Cancel some of the meetings this month to give us time to help Dupain-Cheng find a suitor." Gabriel smirked, ignoring the dark aura flickering around Marinette.

'He's going to be a dead bug when I'm finished with him!' Marinette cursed.

"Yes do that Nathalie, but don't cancel anything relating to Adrien. Gabe and I need to catch up to some parenting." Emilie is holding her like a doll. "Also. I'd like to find time to speak to Tomoe and Kagami, preferably in the morning."

"What do you say to night time dates, Mari? Are they romantic to you?" Emilie asked. "I hope you don't mind. I'm really off my game in love as a married woman."

"End my life..." Marinette muttered and this woman merely laughed at her pain. 'Bad idea, Mari..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilie low-key wants Marinette as a daughter in law.


	24. Catnip Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien may be the ladybug miraculous holder, but he still has terrible luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette cannot handle.

Adrien has spent an entire freaking year searching for his partner in her civilian that he has started thinking of ways to 'accidentally' de-transform in front of her. Unfortunately, Tikki knew of his plans and the blonde can safely confirm that even luck is not by his side. Lady Noire, bless his beating heart, is clueless and sweet as ever. She may be the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to defeating akumas and saving Paris, but she is the bluntest object he has ever spied upon in the land of roses.

With his vast knowledge of anime and novel collection, Adrien Agreste is a hundred percent sure he and Lady Noire...

**Are in love.**

You may be asking why he came to such a conclusion? Well. That is because he listened to Lady Noire spazz about her crush.

> Hair shines like the sun, gorgeous green eyes, star model in his father's brand, friends with Chloé and needing to put up with liar.

Adrien is pretty sure that's him right there. _To be extra sure, Adrien asked Max to hack into Chloé's phone on her list of friends. He also asked Nathalie to search for models with blonde hair and green eyes that have birthdays in the same month as his._

Lady Noire must have fallen for his civilian identity first before realizing her love for him as Misterbug! Based on Tikki's explanation, Black cats have a tendency to cling onto their first love. He couldn't possibly blame his lady for rejecting him for himself. That would be... odd.

'But who is she?' Adrien glared at the list of his Lady's potential identity. In his hand is a list of crossed out stalkers and members in a number of his fanclubs when he first started studying in **Françoise Dupont**. This is further crossed out by him sincerely after staring at their profile pictures and listening to their voice. None of them quite fit the criteria based on his memory and expectation. His Lady would be too good to get caught nor is she the type to join weird clubs. _He would know if she did. She'd tell Misterbug._

> Dark hair, fair skin with a vast knowledge on puns and an amazing personality.

The girl should also be living in Paris and an expert in pastries. _Realizing Lady Noire could be closer than he thought because of the detailed narration of Chloé and Lila's antics, Adrien_ _asked Nino to help him find his Lady in school._ Adrien may be cheating, but he paid close attention to Tikki in the hopes the kwami slips up.

He knows Tikki loves his partner just as how Plagg likes his easygoing personality.

"Adrien. Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?!" Tikki called from above, bidding her fellow kwamis good night in the inconspicuous miraculous box. It didn't seem out of place in his room. It had a classy royal look to it, black and filled with codes only Adrien understood. The kwamis can come out as they please, but getting the miraculouses would be difficult. _That's what he gets for reading too much adventure and sci-fi._

"Just thinking." Adrien dropped the list, slumping on his bed to turn and stare at his tablet. Right. Now that Wang Fu is retired, he needs to understand the book (his father has) as the new guardian. This is another reason why he wants to know Lady Noire's identity fast. As the guardian of the miraculous box, Adrien realized he couldn't keep all the miraculous in the box. He kept the **turtle, fox, monkey and snake** with him and gave the **dragon, horse, bee and mouse** to Lady Noire. That way, if his father is Hawkmoth and found the miraculous box, they wouldn't lose everything. _Adrien would need to start searching for a place to stay._

"Please tell me you're not trying to find her identity.." Tikki spiraled down to meet him, staring down with a disapproving look. "Now that you're a guardian, you need to wait for Lady Noire to reveal her identity to you. Have faith in her!"

"But Tikki..." Adrien turned, resting his cheek on his pillow. If Lady Noire revealed herself to him then she might insist not wanting to know his real identity in case she gets mind-controlled ~~or to prevent what happened to Master Fu~~. Noire might also choose to distance herself from him if he acts strong around her when they're both in civilian forms. Adrien cannot trust himself not to shower his lady with the love and attention she deserves. _She's also single and being courted by a guy._

"Don't Tikki me. That's the rules." Tikki crossed her arms and Adrien sighed. He closed the PDF in his tablet, checking his notifs. He stares at the list of pictures Nino gave him that's part of their school. Adrien squinted at the dark-haired and fair skin girls who should be shorter than him. 'I should've seen this coming.'

"Ok. I'll go to sleep." Adrien conceded, shutting down his tablet. For some fracking reason, the entire class is pairing him with Lila. He may have photoshoots with Lila, forced to tutor Lila by the teachers and tolerate her presence during parties, but he doesn't love her. Heck. He might even enter into a fake relationship with Chloé had his childhood friend didn't side with the ENEMY!

'Maybe I shouldn't have rejected Kagami's advance?' Adrien thought as he closed his eyes. No. He had to do it. He loves Lady Noire through thick and thin. Kagami deserves someone who'll love her completely. He can't do that, not when Lady Noire stole his heart. 'I hope tomorrow will be better.'

...

"I got it!" Adrien sat up and yelled at three AM in the morning, suddenly recalling a ridiculous memory between him and Noire.

"Adrien~" Tikki whined, placing the tiny blanket over her head. "It's too early!"

"S-sorry. Sorry." Adrien went back to bed, but his mind is buzzing. He has a plan, a very good plan. It might kill him, but it's a brilliant plan.

* * *

> "For you." Misterbug offered purple and white flowers in a bouquet.
> 
> "But Bug I can't carry this-" Lady Noire's eyes widen when he pushed it into her arms.
> 
> "You can keep it in your room." Misterbug pulled back, watching the black cat cradle his flowers. "In case he rejects you, I want you to remember I'm here for you."
> 
> "That's... Sweet of you." Noire smiled and took a sniff of the bouquet. "Hm?"
> 
> "Oh my timer's up. I gotta go!" Misterbug swung away, leaving the confused heroine on a rooftop.

"What have you done?!" Tikki shrilled after Adrien de-transformed. Being unable to sleep, Adrien secretly ordered a specific flower bouquet for his Lady. His plan is ridiculous, but he knows this will do the trick. "You know Plagg's a cat- (Tikki gasped.) Adrien! Why did you do that to your partner?!"

"She was feeling down. I wanted to help her." Adrien pretended not to know what catnip does to cats. He remembers Lady Noire complaining about the plant and he gave just that... She might not know it's catnip because she accepted the bouquet he gave her. She accepted it because he said the bouquet is: _for good luck_.

"That will not help her." Tikki face palmed, zooming to hide inside his inner jacket. "You will really regret this."

"It can't be that bad." Adrien checked his phone, walking out of the bathroom and into his classroom. 'Now all I have to do is find someone who's feeling very giddy in the morning.'

...

"Happy Valentines, Adrien." Lila greeted, watching Adrien receive gifts from other girls in the different section. She showed a chocolate box for him to have. "For you."

"Sure. Thanks. Place it on the table.." Adrien muttered, still searching for his Lady. It's been thirty minutes since he gave the bouquet to his lady, fifteen minutes before Miss Mendeleiev comes in and shove all the fans out of the classroom. Adrien checked back at his phone, waiting for his male classmate's reply as they monitored each classroom and pathway. Kim is surprisingly the leader of the operation, calling it: **OPERATION GETTING ADRIEN LAID**. He may be fifteen years old and in his final year in school, but everyone else is in the same age gap. 'Why is that the operation name?!'

"So I was wondering..." Lila sat on Nino's seat and Adrien wished the fan girls tear Lila alive. _Maybe Chloé would do that instead?_ Lila leaned close, her breath smells like mint. "If you have a date tonight."

"Not sure. I'll have to talk to Nathalie." Adrien covered his mouth to yawn. He usually has eight hours of sleep, but he spent three hours deciphering the miraculous book, interact with the kwamis and planning how to find his lady. Adrien continues to look out, clutching his phone tight in his hand. 'Come on.'

*Ding.

"?" Adrien quickly looked at his phone and frowned when he saw the notif is from the class groupchat. 'Might as well check it out.'

> **Group chat: Hawkmoth is watching us all**
> 
> **Mari de rep** : I won't be in school today.
> 
> **Alias de duty:** But girl! What about the plan?!
> 
> **Mari de rep:** I'll do it later. Thanks.
> 
> **Kim Impossible:** Aww.
> 
> **Ni-knows:** You just want the macarons.
> 
> **Kim Impossible:** Not gonna deny that.
> 
> **Alix break record:** I thought I saw you at the entrance.
> 
> **Rose is pink:** Oh me too! We saw her right, Juleka?

'Mari?' Adrien grimaced. He was really hoping she'd come to school today and bring her pastries. He's running out and who knows when he'll be able to sneak out and order from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Adrien checks the time. 'I still have time.'

> **Juleka likes** : She didn't look so good, Rose.
> 
> **The Bourgeois** : Good for you.
> 
> **My-line** : Don't you start with me, Chloé.
> 
> **The Bourgeois** : And you'll do what, cry?
> 
> **Ivan got you:** Say that again.
> 
> **Nath in denial** : Is that considered PDA?

"I'm going somewhere." Adrien stood up and walked out of the classroom as fast as he can. He regrets eating very little this morning. The thought of fresh bread makes his stomach hurt. He'll surely make it back in ten minutes right?

> **Groupchat: OGAL**
> 
> **Adrien:** Gonna head out and buy food. I'm starving.
> 
> **Max:** Go. Your presence is not needed.
> 
> **Nino:** I suddenly remember someone in a movie
> 
> **Kim** : Shh. This is Max's gimmick. Let him do his thing.

'Whatever.' Adrien pocketed his phone as he reached his locker. He opened it, digging from the pile of letters to grab a black cap and shades. Adrien quickly wore it, wearing it backwards as he wore the shades. He then buttoned his shirt before proceeding to the exit. He bypasses the fans, carrying a large poster featuring his face **Adrien #1 Mood.**

"Where are we going?" Tikki whispered as they escaped the crowd.

"Buying food." Adrien kept walking, checking his phone every two minutes. Gorilla wouldn't be here unless he calls the guy. He could transform to Misterbug to reach the area faster but that would be cheating and more draining for Tikki. Adrien begins to run, rushing to reach the area. There are joggers around to hide his strange appearance. He isn't weird if he ran to a bakery.. A ton of people would run to their favorite restaurant. _Why not him?_

*cling.

"Good morning, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Adrien greets, only to see a peculiar sight. Tom is fanning Marinette with his apron while Sabine is speaking softly at Marinette who's lying on a chair. Marinette's wet as if she decided to swim at the Seine before coming back to the Bakery. Her eyes are close and she's taking deep breaths.

"D-did something happen?" Adrien closed the door behind him.

"Tom. You didn't lock the door?" Sabine glared at Tom who quickly looked at Adrien.

"Adrien. Can you lock the door for a minute? Thank you." Tom dropped the apron when Marinette tried to reach for him.

"Dad.." Marinette called out. Tom immediately ran to get a fresh cup of ice cold water.

"Is Mari okay?" Adrien tried to get a closer look on what's happening to his classmate. The first thing he noticed were her misty eyes and incapability to sit up.

"Don't tell anyone but.." While Sabine talked with Adrien, the blonde stared at the phone resting on the table. _That means Mari's mom was the one who found Marinette in this state._ Sabine whispered. "Someone might have drugged her."

"What?" Adrien stared back at the worried mother. Before she spoke, Tom came back with a pitcher of cold water, five glasses and a plate of fresh batch of strawberry tarts.

"Don't worry. Papa's here." Tom hushed as Marinette waved her free hand towards him. Tom and Sabine pulled Marinette up to sit as Adrien decided to help by pouring cold water into the glass.

'Who would do such a thing?' While Adrien took a sit to wait for Marinette's parents to feed his classmate, he examined the shop for anything out of the ordinary. Marinette must've gotten the drug recently. That explains why she's still here and not her bed. _Marinette must've struggled to head back home._ Adrien frowned, trying to find out why anyone would give his innocent classmate drugs-

'No...' Adrien stared at a particular bouquet lying innocently on the counter.

Luck is truly not on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are different reactions when using stimulant: no reaction, high reaction and overdose.
> 
> To be different from the rest, I go for the lethal option.


	25. Searching Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is possibly one of those who instigate an akuma.
> 
> Marinette is just unlucky.

"Where is he this time...?" Marinette searched around the locker room for her kwami. Plagg couldn't have gotten far. Plagg only wanted to snoop around for spare cheese and poof. He's gone. It's been an hour and Marinette excused herself to find her cat bestie. When Plagg is technically the cause of **Robocop** and **kwamibuster** , Marinette is more afraid of Misterbug and Tikki getting disappointed in her than Master Fu. Had the old man not trespass and steal her ring, she might have looked up to the man. _But Master Fu did steal the ring from her without waking her up._

"Plagg.." Marinette called out, wandering the locker room. No one should be here at this time. Marinette is sure of it. She's studied in this school for more than four years. She has to know. "Plagg?!"

"Where did that cat go?" Marinette pressed her lips, using her eyes and nose to detect the cheese eater. 'He should still be here. Plagg wouldn't leave the school. He's too-'

"EeEp!" Marinette squeaked when she saw Misterbug enter the room through the window, watching him de-transform back to.. Marinette gasped. "A-adrien?!"

"Marinette?" Adrien quickly looked back at the stunned bluenette. Adrien stood up, rushing to her. _Marinette didn't notice her breathing quickened._ "Calm down."

"A-adri bug kwat?" Marinette was at the verge of being able to formulate sentences until she saw this new fact. Now she's back to a stuttering, incoherent confused mess.

"Take deep breaths." Adrien hushed, panicking and worrying at the same time. "Let's keep it a secret between us, okay?"

"Identity hero..." Marinette took a step back, leaning on a locker. 'Things can't get any worse right?'

"Bread!"

'Kwamis why?' Marinette paled at the nickname.

"I sense your distress from a mile away, bread." Plagg kept talking. Adrien quickly looked at the source of a familiar sound. Right on time, a floating black cat popped out carrying a huge chunk of cheese. He was talking, eyes closed as he carried his treasure. "So I decided to bring cheese for you."

"Be grate-" Plagg opened his eyes to stare right back at his chosen's crush. "-ful."

"Plagg..." Marinette covered her face, embarrassed and confused what to do now.

"Cheer up, pigtails." Plagg ignored Adrien to rub his cheek against the blushing female's neck. "I told you it would work out in the end."

"M-my lady?" Adrien asked, kneeling down as Marinette slid down to the floor.

"Why weren't you with your kitten, Plagg?" Tikki glared down at her counterpart, floating close to Adrien's shoulder.

"Why didn't you teach your ladybug to be more careful?" Plagg stuck his tongue out.

"Earth. Swallow me whole please..." Marinette refused to remove her hands.

"Don't say that, m'lady." Adrien hugged her.

"Let me go..." Marinette pleads but all Adrien did was hug her tighter.


	26. Class Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are staunch supporters of each other's identities.
> 
> Marinette hates her past mistakes.
> 
> Adrien doesn't see perfection in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguments will lead to an identity reveal.

"Adrien is Misterbug." Alya argued and Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend's accusation.

"Yeah and I'm Lady Noire." Marinette rest her arm on their bench. Being the first ones to finish the partner exercise, Marinette and Alya are at it again in the conspiracy corner. They're speaking at low volume, but the table below and above them can hear them speak.

"Come on, M. It's not that far-fetched." Alya rest her arm on the table, facing her body towards Marinette. "Think about it. Misterbug and Adrien have the exact same physical appearance minus the well-kept hair."

"Do you honestly think he has enough time to be Misterbug?" Marinette pointed out, unaware Adrien froze at the strange conversation. It must be weird hearing these type of talks. Yesterday, Alya was talking about Juleka being Lady Noire except there's a huge problem to the idea. Juleka and Lady Noire is seen side by side during the pirate incident. "And what about Timebreaker? He was with us right?"

"True..." Alya tapped her stylus on the table, staring down at the best stalker in their class. "But give yourself a break, girl. You would make an amazing Lady Noire."

"I dunno about that. I'd say Kagami would fit the bill." Marinette said it so nonchalantly that Adrien carefully set his pencil down.

"Here." Adrien pushed the last question to Nino. Something about Marinette's words sounded bitter, almost envious but there's sadness to it. 'Resignation?'

"You think Kagami is Lady Noire?" Alya whispered.

"Not yet." Marinette's words made Adrien turn around to look at the bluenette. She doesn't look like she had enough sleep. _Why?_

"Ohh.." Alya leaned towards Marinette. Both girls were in their own personal bubble, unmindful of the confused model. "Did Lady Noire tell you something?"

"U-uh... No. Not really." Marinette tucked her hair behind her ear, letting Adrien see the rose gold ring. Marinette said it was a heirloom but his experience with the miraculouses tells him the jewelry could camouflage to anything useless. _It could be anything._

"Spill." Alya rest her shoulder onto the bench and Marinette lets out a sigh. "Don't tell me you insulted her? It's bad enough everyone criticizes the cat."

"No. I didn't do that either..." Marinette fidgets, leaning close so no one could hear. _Unfortunately,_ _Adrien can read lips._

"She's just tired, Al. You know... After the Miracle queen and the sudden boost of Hawkmoth?" Marinette uttered.

"That's what Lila told me too." Alya whispered and Marinette lets out a chuckle. "Lila told me Noire wants to give up her miraculous. She's even finding for the right holder."

"?!" Adrien paused. Lady Noire wants to... Give up? 'But.. but why?'

"That's pretty accurate for once.." Marinette admitted and Alya grimaced. Adrien clenched his hands to fists, thinking what could possibly let his feline partner want to give up. He's sure Marinette is friends with Lady Noire. Marinette wouldn't lie to him. She wouldn't lie about Lady Noire either.

"Lila might have lied from time to time, but she isn't always lying." Alya conceded and Marinette giggled. Alya decided to look back at the blackboard, pretending they're still talking about the activity. "But Noire can't be serious. What sort of person would take the mantel?"

"Someone who wants to protect Misterbug I guess? Anyone would want to help the hero. it's also a quick shortcut to having Misterbug's heart." Marinette tilted her head. "Right now, Misterbug has a **ton** on his shoulders. Lady Noire isn't doing a good job supporting him so why not replace-"

"Don't you dare say that." Adrien couldn't help it. He needed to intervene. He doesn't want to hear about his partner's resignation. He needs her. With Master Fu gone, he and Noire are the only ones left with their identities intact. He can't lose her. Just being with him is enough. He can't do this without her. Just seeing her makes his day. "Lady Noire is doing her best to support Misterbug. She's better than the rest of us who keeps expecting him to do his usual routine."

"Adrien." Alya quickly backed away.

"Better doesn't always equate to ideal." Marinette retorted back, staring at him without a tinge of regret. They both know he's sensitive to Lady Noire's _situation_. The class even dubbed him as Lady Noire fan for his wording, but Adrine is both of that and more. Marinette, on the other hand, is a Misterbug advocate. She will not hesitate to specify each cause and effect of the crimson hero's _mistake_.

"Ideal doesn't exist." Adrien isn't even sure why he's so angry whenever he and Marinette fight about him as Misterbug or Lady Noire. Marinette is only pointing out facts that Lady Noire could have done _better_ while Adrien lists down the actions Misterbug should have done before acting it out.

"Then let's say there's someone better than what you perceive?" Marinette threw back, shifting to face him.

The teacher isn't here.

'Shoot. Now what?' Alya tries to find a way to diminish the tension. She pokes Nino. "Psst!"

"What if Noire finds a better replacement who can synchronize and support Misterbug at the same time?" Marinette offered. "Wouldn't she take the chance? Wouldn't the replacement then be considered ideal for the city and the hero?"

"Would she really give away her miraculous for Misterbug's emotional state?!" Adrien snapped back. He knows he and Lady Noire don't argue, but he can sense a bit of tension. He's already explained it to her about his work ~~as a model~~ and Reputation building for ~~his father's business~~ the family business.

"If it'll save him from snapping then why won't she?!" Marinette shouted back.

The two star pupils are both standing, glaring daggers at each other.

"Oh hell." Nino remarked as Alya removed his headphones. Everyone is staring at the angry teens. Chloé is confused who to side with while Lila raised an eyebrow at the norm.

"It's the right thing to do." Marinette asserted.

"No. It's stupid." Adrien declared and Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. "It's reckless. It's inconceivable. Noire wouldn't do such a thing."

"And what if I-?" Marinette changed her assumption. Marinette removes her hands from her table, sighing as if she's fighting with someone for the last macaron. "What if the rumors were right? What if Lady Noire is planning to do just that?"

"She ~~won't~~." Adrien wanted to yell back, but he couldn't. The last time he met Lady Noire was last night and he had to leave without even doing their signature fist bump. They barely talked last week except during planning to take down the akuma. He... 'What if I hurt her?'

"What if Misterbug needs a new partner and doesn't realize it? What if he's too blinded by his emotions to realize Paris is in danger, deaf to the broken recorder such as the press and overwhelmed by the current tragedy?" Marinette finalized, asking/pleading for an answer. Tears are falling form her eyes. Adrien wants to wipe it away. He wants to hug her and apologize. Marinette wiped it herself, but the tears keeping falling. "I-if you or anyone were in her boots, w-what would y-you do?"

"Mari..." Adrien raised his foot to step on the bench, but Nino held him down.

"You've seen Misterbug, haven't you?" Marinette gave a rhetorical question. Of course everyone has seen Misterbug. _Everyone loves the hero._ He doesn't look good at all. _Then there's Lady Noire._ Lady Noire looked perfectly fine, still quick to save the day and try to keep everything stable. "He's too nice. Too compliant. Too innocent. Someone has to do something. Someone has to give and..."

"Shh... It's okay, M." Alya hugged Marinette, bringing her back to the chair as the Misterbug fan let tears fall down. Marinette doesn't even react to her tears fall, letting Alya wipe it with a handkerchief. "I'm sure Adrien didn't mean it."

"But what if Misterbug gets akumatized, Al?" Marinette whispers as Adrien turns back to sit down on his seat. Queen Bee's akumatization and the scarlet moth incident has traumatized the city enough. The next words echo in his head.

"Who will save Paris then?"


	27. Sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until death do us part.

_Everyone is so silent today.._

Lady Noire knows this so. The night isn't this dark before. _Why has it changed?_

 _Because I'm dying._ The thought echoes in her head, conveying the truth in this supposed fantasy. Death. A strange concept. A familiar state of being. _This isn't the first time, isn't it?_

...

_I'm detransformed, aren't I?_ The black cat holder assumes. Pain is foreign back when she is Lady Noire. The feeling right now is similar, but not. Numbness is now pain. A freezing prickling feeling that sticks/stinks to those around her. _I'm at my limit, aren't I?_

 _So silent.._ Marinette wonders. She tries to move her fingers. Nothing. Memories begin to return, clearing the haze in her head. _It isn't really night time, isn't it?_

 _Then why can't I see?_ Marinette feels her head move for a split second. Her body is tired, giving way in the worst times. Marinette wishes her body can pretend better, to work when she needs to act.

...

_People are staring._ Marinette may have her body shutting down, but she can still feel the eyes. She ponders if she's smiling. She hopes they have her good side in camera. _Will they finally leave me alone?_

 _They wouldn't. Why would they?_ Marinette finds it difficult to use her nose. Something is blocking her pathways. Something is wrong with her body. Marinette struggles to move, fluttering her eyelids if possible. She needs to perceive something. Anything. _They won't leave me alone. Why would they leave me alone?_

" **Brie..** "

 _Plagg._ Marinette acknowledges her kwami's voice. Kwamis are cool and nice. They can speak and hear humans without having a single word uttered. _Plagg. What's going on?_

 **"I'm not going to let you die."** Plagg states as if he knows what Marinette is thinking. What is she thinking right now? Marinette struggles to think, to recall something. Someone. **"Just lie down and stop thinking."**

[She was fighting an akuma and amok.]

_You have to let go._ Marinette requests. She doesn't order. Plagg know reverse psychology. It won't work on the kwami of destruction. Marinette sees splotches of light. It burns. _Misterbug is there. He needs a partner_

 ** _"You are going to die without me."_** Plagg might be telling the truth. Marinette remembers a flash of pain before everything turned dull. They must have gotten hit while she was escaping for a recharge. _**"You will not die under my watch. I won't let you."**_

 _But you have to._ Marinette reasons. This is all she can do. Receive. Feel. Think. This is all she can do and it is not good enough. It is insufficient to save lives. What she is doing right now is selfish. She needs to do her job. _Paris needs to be saved._

 **" _I don't care."_** The voice is venomous, sharp and freezing. Black cats are strange creatures. _**"You care about this city filled with hypocrites and bystanders. You listen and support a partner who never has time for you. What do we gain from saving Paris? What do we lose if we let our partner fight alone?"**_

" _ **This isn't the first time we fought alone, delaying the battle to save someone.**_ " Plagg is filled with hate and rage. Akumatizations are being repeated. People are not learning from their mistakes. Over and over, the fairytale repeats itself to present a faux ending. " ** _I am not you. I follow my own rules so why should I treat you like a disposable tool?_** "

 _Because it's our duty._ Marinette feels wet. She doesn't know where but she's leaking. It's soaking into her clothes, staining the ground. _Because we want to make things better and not end. Because you are needed for creation to prosper. Because what we need to do is necessary to prevent further destruction._

**"But you will die."**

'So I will.' Marinette finally sees the light, opening her eyes to see a blurry sight of color. She cannot move her legs, but she can hear and see now.

"W-why?!"

'Chloé?' Marinette knows that voice. Her classmate. Why is she here? 'Did I save Chloé?'

"Why are you such a self-sacrificing idiot?!"

"C-chloo...eé-?!" Marinette croaked, words too hard to form when something wants to come out. Her lungs are not working with her. She feels like she's drowning.

"Take-??" Marinette coughs, raising her shaky hand. The hand where the black cat miraculous rests.

"No. Mari! You can't just?!" Tears. Chloé is crying. It can't be that bad. Marinette can't look that bad in camera right? Her Maman and Papa says she looks good in red. She must be stunning right now.

...

"Bug..." Marinette struggles to breathe, raising her hand to the bright golden color. Marinette resorts to begging. She needs Chloé to accept. She's offering the ring to her. Marinette needs a confirmation from Chloé or the ring cannot be removed.

"Chloé." Marinette asks, pleading before Plagg changes his mind. She doesn't know what's happening. Doesn't understand what's going to happen next. All she knows is that she can't do anything and Misterbug is fighting all by himself.

"Please?" Marinette struggles. Her throat is on fire. Her lungs are heavy. Her chest is empty.

"For _him?_ " Marinette whispers and the blonde finally accepts. Marinette can feel the magic slipping away from her. The adhesive that glued her together melting off to reveal nothing but a bunch of broken parts.

"I'm so sorry.." Chloé whispers but she could no longer hear. Marinette feels her consciousness slipping from her grasp.

 _Everything_ _feels so.._

_.. peaceful to..._

" **Plagg! Claws out!"**


	28. Blame Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover doesn't end well.

**Sleepovers are supposed to be fun.**

\- A time where friends eat takeout food, play games, tell stories and watch movies until they fall asleep in bundles of blanket.

Adrien managed to get his father and Nathalie's permission to have a sleepover by: (1) omitting the fact he invited the entire section; (2) lying he has an important project to fulfill the requirements in school; and (3) bribing the staff to not tell his father and Nathalie.

Unfortunately, Adrien has terrible luck.

* * *

**The sleepover party is a disaster...**

[All because of alcohol.]

Kim had to bring **booze** and start the drinking games. Max reassured everyone that no one will get caught by following the **procedures** they couldn't follow because they started **drinking**. Alix started a **truth or dare** that caused Ivan and Myléne to hog his couch and take his bed-sheets.

Sure he played games with them (Marinette and Nino taught him how to win strip poker), learned things he didn't think he wanted or needed to know because of the booze (like really. He didn't need to know how many times his classmates wank or their peculiar kinks), but the sleepover could have been a lot better WITHOUT the alcohol.

Nathaniel has spent two to three hours talking on how amazing Marc is to be his partner, having Juleka and Rose as his audience. Same girls who are hugging each other and whispering something he can't hear.

On the other side, he can see Chloé and Lila unconscious on the ground, covered in scratches and bruises. _Adrien is glad Chloé rushed in to save him from Lila's advance, but they didn't need to do a catfight._ Sabrina is wailing about Chloé's chipped manicure before standing up and rushing to the bathroom to puke. Adrien had to carry an unconscious Sabrina out of his bathroom where he later learned that Kim is sleeping in his bathtub.

At the upper floor where his books and CDs rest would be Nino and Alya doing _things_. Couple things like Myléne and Ivan. Adrien didn't need to see or know that. The boxes of pizza are empty, even though Adrien is sure there was one box no one touched because it was a plain cheese flavor..

Turning off his TV, cleaning up the bottles and trash as well as making sure to set a timer in his phone so they can all get out before Nathalie comes to visit... Adrien felt more drained than warm inside seeing his unconscious classmates.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done this...' Adrien pondered, staring at the broken table where Alix laid on. He set Chloé and Sabrina on his bed because they deserved it. He placed blankets to all the other unconscious classmates except for Nino and Alya as well as spraying the air to diminish the scent of wine and booze in his room. 'Maybe I should've listened to Tikki.'

"Now what?" Adrien sighed, standing in his own room to find a place to rest. Now that he thought about it.. Where did the pillows go? Adrien looks around, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

'There it is.. What?' Adrien looked up at his skateboard ramps, seeing a pillow fortress at the top. Adrien decides to rock climb, not wanting to see what Nino and Alya's _private_ business up the stairs.

"Mari?" Adrien called out, reaching the top and noticing all of his extra and remaining pillows and blankets used here. _Marinette is the last suspect to commit such a deed. He doesn't even know when she made it, but it must be around the time they started watching the horror movie. Marinette hates horror movies._ Adrien searched for an entrance, having made a pillow fortress himself back when his mother was still here, and crawled inside.

"..." Adrien found her huddled up and nuzzling a pillow. Marinette seems to have also taken his glow stick stash because of the neon green lights inside. Adrien crawled to lie beside her, resting on his back to feel the makeshift bed.

"Sorry if we watched horror. It wasn't that bad." Adrien admitted. Marinette doesn't respond, curled up like a cat. Adrien removed his phone from his pants, setting it near the pillow fortress entrance.

"Night." Adrien reached out to grabbing two nearby pillows before turning his back away from his classmate. He hugged the pillow, staring at the soft green glow around him. He honestly hoped they would end the night talking about their lives, but it's gotten too... strange for him. Maybe wild is the term? Adrien closed his eyes, listening to the soft breathing of the other. He falls asleep.

...

" _Wake up._ "

Adrien doesn't stir at the voice, covering his face with a pillow. The voice sounded foreign, but also familiar. He's heard that voice before... Somewhere? Nope. He doesn't want to move. He feels so nice right now. He'd rather sleep in the whole day than face reality.

" _There's a robbery few blocks away."_

"Now.. In the middle of the morning?"

Adrien opened his eyes under the pillow, hearing Marinette's groggy voice. Not only that, but did the voice say there's an akuma?

_"Yeep. Now get up and let's do hero stuff."_

Adrien froze when he felt arms pull away from him. 'Was Marinette hugging me?'

"Wasn't the pizza enough for you?"

_"What can I say? I'm a growing cat."_

"You and your cheese."

"..." Adrien could feel Marinette leaning on his back to check his phone.

_"Cheese is better than your boyfriend any day."_

"He is not my boyfriend, Plagg."

"?!" Adrien can almost feel the weight of her head on the pillow above him. 'Did she say Plagg? Is Marinette..?!'

_"You could've fooled me."_ Plagg snickered and Marinette let out a puff of air.

"Ok. I think I'm ready..." Marinette crawled over Adrien, dragging the blanket with her. "Let's get this show off the road, bud."

'What do I do? What should I do?' Adrien felt his heart racing. This could either be an outrageous dream or the alcohol destroying his perception. He really feels like alcohol ruined his entire day.

_"Aw. You won't give a goodbye kiss to your bedbug?"_

"Plagg. Claws in."

"..." Adrien peeked from his pillow to see a familiar black braid flick navy blue sheets. He waits, listening for the familiar click from his window before checking his phone. **[5:26 AM]** Adrien slept for only one hour. However...

"I am not dreaming." Adrien muttered to himself, looking back at where Marinette is supposed to be then at the blanket draped around him. "This is not a dream."

'Holy... I need to talk to Tikki.' Adrien crawled out from the pillow fortress with his phone. 'No. What if ma- Marinette gets hurt? I have to help her!'

"Tikki?" Adrien whispered, carefully sliding down from the skateboard romp with his pillow. He landed on the ground, turning his head to see Tikki emerge from her hiding spot.

" _Is something wrong, Adrien?_ " Tikki whispered and Adrien knows she's feigning ignorance. Tikki would know Plagg is here. All this time.

"Spots on." Adrien commanded. He'll think about that later. Right now, he has to help his partner.


	29. Father's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel realizes, process, plans and acts on the possibility that Adrien might be Misterbug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after Volpina y'all.

All the dots connect. His son is Misterbug. His son, who decided to wear the ladybug earrings to escape the loneliness from the absence of Emilie, is also his enemy. No. That cannot be right.

**Family is not his enemy. They can be talked to. They can be persuaded.**

Gabriel focused on the reasons why Adrien would be Misterbug. What would let Adrien give up the earrings and what could he do to prevent Adrien from placing himself into further harm.

_Gabriel won't lose his only family member in this household. He's just trying to get Emilie back. He can't lose them both. ~~He would inevitably break if that were to happen.~~_

The answer lies in **relationships**.

Adrien loves being Misterbug because of Lady Noire. He's only being Misterbug because of his pretentious crush on a black cat. **No.** It goes further than that. Because Gabriel didn't see the signs earlier, Adrien might have grown attached to the black cat with each passing akuma battle. This will be difficult to erase from his son's memory unless Gabriel decreases the amount of akuma-related activities.

His great plan will hit two birds with one stone. Getting Adrien to give up his life as a superhero will leave the black cat and the new (if Gabriel fails to obtain the earrings) ladybug into dissonance. With the newbie or soloist, he can easily obtain the miraculouses.

Gabriel has a fair grasp on his powers. He knows what can be done. The question is... How to make Adrien's life more bearable without incurring losses? Gabriel turns to Nathalie for aid.

...

For the first part, Gabriel decreases the amount of activities for his son, cancelling his own appointments and alone time to interact with his son. His alternate plan involves letting Adrien in on his plans to bring Emilie back. Adrien would surely love to bring Emilie back, but Gabriel is more afraid of the abilities a certain black cat. He cannot let Adrien go against Lady Noire. Lady Noire is easy to manipulate because of Adrien's naivety. However, Lady Noire's self-sacrifice nature will detriment his strategy to get Adrien safe and secure. If Lady Noire is aware of the betrayal, who is he to say murder is out of the option for the law-abiding feline?

 **Gabriel needs to separate the two. He needs Adrien to live his life more as a civilian**.

Second, Gabriel helps Adrien with his social life. He permits 'begrudgingly' this so-called sleepovers and other hang-outs with safety measures. The Gorilla will be paid extra with the rate this is going, but money isn't a concern when he's at the top of his game. Third, he listens to his son's emotions and wording. This is to help find the ideal replacement of Lady Noire in his son's heart. Kagami Tsurugi is an ideal replacement with the background and tenacity to pursue perfection. To not act out of character _because Gabriel cannot let Adrien on that he knows Adrien is Misterbug_ , Gabriel tells Adrien about the security systems to avoid akuma kidnap after the **Volpina** episode. Gabriel isn't sure if he should be fortunate or irked a transfer student gave him an excuse after the illusion trick was video-ed live online. Lastly fourth, Gabriel must take his time. He cannot emphasize this, even when Nathalie is questioning his pace. Perfection takes time and effort.

There will also be times when he must tweak the plan such as:

> \- Employing the liar (who managed to enter his house and geared Adrien closer to Kagami) to watch over Adrien.
> 
> Nathalie suggested Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but Gabriel is aware of Audrey's child having a distasteful emotion towards the blooming fashion designer.
> 
> \- Increasing the activities at random because the fashion week are hell without the proper models.
> 
> Thank the kwamis Adrien is understanding in this part. The fashion world does not need arrogant, cocky disasters ruining fashion's momentum.
> 
> \- Lashing out on his son for continuously pushing his limit.
> 
> Gabriel is trying to be a good lenient father, but he cannot trust Adrien's naivety. The world is harsh, bitter and cold. You cannot trust everyone.
> 
> \- Releasing akuma in important busy times.
> 
> Lady Noire is a wild card who has connections with the government. Gabriel needs to throw her off his tracks before the police comes barging in his doors.

So far, it's working. Adrien is spending more time with Kagami and their quality time (Nathalie says he should add more hours into it) has improved their father-son relationship. Gabriel has also decided to amplify his modus operandi, bestowing Nathalie with the somewhat broken peacock miraculous. He knows the Guardian exists, how else did his son obtain the ladybug miraculous?! He doesn't know how old or young the guardian is so he trains Nathalie in combat... She's better than him... But Nathalie has a fan for a weapon.

There will be **a lot of** times when he must tweak the plan such as:

> \- what he performed in Heroes' day because he needs to know how many miraculouses are actually active.
> 
> The chosen ones are weak which is a relief in itself.
> 
> \- tolerating Lila Rossi and her so-called needs.
> 
> Gabriel cannot wait for the day he discards the impenitent child. He and Nathalie agreed this girl would be the death to his brand if she were ever involved.
> 
> \- what he did upon learning the identity and whereabouts of the guardian.
> 
> What sort of person is he to not take the opportunity? This also confirmed his suspicion that Adrien is Misterbug with his absence at home and at school. Also, Gabriel is confident Adrien would protect Kagami from the wasps. The only reason why Adrien wouldn't is because he knows how important he is to purifying his akuma.
> 
> \- Forgetting who between Adrien or Lady Noire has the miraculous box.
> 
> It's... It's made him regret retreating early. No one can blame him for needing to tend to Mayura and quickly fix the peacock miraculous with the deciphered copy of the ex-Guardian.

Everything is coming together. Gabriel is now confident he can overwhelm Lady Noire without fearing for additional repercussions. He also managed to implicitly convince Adrien to arrive later in battles, having the akumatized pawns decrease the superheroine's morale on herself and the public. Lady Noire represents destruction. No one wants to associate with destruction and bad luck.

**It's only a matter of time before Lady Noire breaks.**

Given Lady Noire's selfless attitude, she wouldn't dare complain about Misterbug's late arrivals. That attitude of trust and care on her partner will be Lady Noire's downfall. The only question left in his mind is how he has yet to feel Lady Noire's emotions. She would have been a perfect akuma to defeat the incoming Tibetan monks if ever they arrive. _If they do arrive._ At least now, he and Adrien have a more amicable relationship. It's almost as if Emilie were here with them. No. If Emilie were here, there would be laughter and jokes circulating around. The mansion would be very... vibrant.

...

[Something is wrong.]

Gabriel was in the middle of designing when he felt a burst of negative emotions. He quickly transformed into Hawkmoth and searched for the source of such sorrow. Scanning an overflowing river, the fashion designer stumbles on a sight that should not be possible. It was impossible. _How can this be possible?!_

[It's Adrien. He's cradling a black hexagon box in his hand.]

Utilizing his akuma, Hawkmoth refused to akumatize his own son. No. He's too stunned to act. That. That box in Adrien's hands. That must be the Black Cat miraculous! Zut alors! He lost track of Adrien. His son must be searching for the black cat's chosen. He commands the butterfly to flap its wings harder, tracking down the intense emotions- A building. _**AHHHHH.**_

* * *

"Oh heya." Plagg came out once Adrien opens the box, chill as he can be. "So who's your lovebug, bug?"

"Where is she?" Adrien asked, pleaded and the black cat kwami yawned at his distress. "I need to give you back to her!"

"Sorry. Rules and all that." Plagg shrugged and Adrien looked up at Tikki who's awfully silent.

"Does Tikki know?" Adrien looked at his kwami, hands trembling. He should've known this would happen.

> _"You'll be at the park tomorrow, right?" Lady Noire asked as her partner arrived late for patrol._
> 
> _"Uh... Yes?" Misterbug lands on the sole of his feet, turning to face his partner-in-crime. "What brought this up, Noire?"_
> 
> _"Nothing~" Lady Noire teased, her braid going between her legs as she walked. "Just preparing a surprise."_
> 
> _"For me?" Misterbug smiled, catching up to the black cat. "Like what? Is there a special occasion coming up?"_
> 
> _"It's a surprise." Lady Noire nudged his shoulder before jumping to the next building. She smiles, "Let's race to Eiffel! First one gets a break tomorrow!"_

"Tikki. Tikki please." Adrien knew something was up when Lady Noire reached the tower first and talked about the stars last night. He knew something was up, but he didn't ask. He was too busy preparing his breakfast date with Kagami and the school event where he and everyone else dressed as their favorite heroes. He wore a dragon miraculous-inspired attire his dad tailored under his request. He... Adrien shook his head, feeling dizzy in this dark and cold movie cinema. "I need to give this back to her. It's a dumb prank. It _has_ to be."

"She doesn't... I don't think she..." Tikki tries and fails. The kwami doesn't have the heart to tell the news.

"She can't take a break if she has the ring." Plagg twirled to check their surroundings. "Black cats can't abandon their ladybugs."

"So why did she leave **this** at the park?!" Adrien shouted and Tikki hushed, hugging his cheek. "Why did... (tears start to fall.) Why did she leave... ~~me~~?"

"Don't be a drama queen." Plagg joked, looking back at him with crossed paws. "You acted perfectly fine without her for like what? A month. Maybe more? Why should I keep count?"

"Then she should've told me. I could have helped her!" Adrien begins walking again, traveling the hallways and checking each area. He followed the suspicious figure here. Same hoodie stranger that retreated once he got the miraculous box from the ground. That has to be Lady Noire. It has to be! "We're partners. She can't do this after _everything_."

"I'm so sorry.." Tikki could only say. Tikki and Lady Noire had similar personality and for his kwami to say that.

"She's still here right?" Adrien asked, specifically Plagg. He enters "Right?"

"Why don't you give me to someone you trust instead?" Plagg changed the subject much to the blonde's displeasure. "Someone with cheese too. Tons of cheese."

"Noire! Lady Noire!" Adrien called out, checking every corner of the cinema. The area is usually empty due to the parades outside. "Come on Lady! It's not funny anymore!"

"Plagg. Please answer him." Tikki begs, also teary-eyed as Adrien keeps calling for someone ~~who won't answer.~~

"Listen kid. It's over. She probably escaped out of the window and changed her attire." Plagg frowns, watching the guardian still keep yelling for his kitten. "Adrien! Hey! Listen to me! (Plagg zipped to bonked Adrien's head.) Why can't you get it in your head? She's given up. It's time to search for another to wear the cat suit."

"But-" Adrien gets bonked on the head again.

"Stop searching for her." Plagg glared at him.

"But it's not like her." Adrien is so lost. Lady Noire loves being her alter-ego. She said it helps decrease stress and take her mind off things.

"You don't think I tried to convince her huh? How many nights I spent telling her tomorrow will be better?" Plagg hissed, flying a meter up to see a look outside Screen 5. It's bizarre how empty the area is, even the employee is missing. "She almost got akumatized yesterday just like the other week. She can't risk knowing your identity because she keeps getting controlled. There's no other way but to find someone better. Someone who can control their emotions and all that shtick."

"Liar. There's always a way. She- she'd find one." Adrien went out to check the last screen, entering the area and flashing his phone lights. No one. The building is really barren. _Where is she?_ Adrien calls out, "Noire?! Lady Noire?!"

"Adrien... I think she... I think she did the right thing." Tikki covered her mouth, feeling really bad just like her chosen.

"No. No she didn't." Adrien takes deep breaths in between, finding this too much. His partner left him. She left him. She never even consulted him. They could have made a plan together. She didn't need to pull the gun out. They could. _~~She left me~~. _Adrien walked out, holding onto the walls as he reached the hallway. _Think. What to do?_ "She could've told me. I could've known and..."

"You'd stop her." Plagg rolled his eyes. "And what then loverboy, juggle your dream life with a fractured partner?"

"..." Adrien quickly ran towards the entrance, jumping over the counter.

"He'd make a good kitten." Plagg commented, but Tikki didn't respond.

"Please please!" Adrien broke into the control room, checking the cameras. He reviews the footage and to his horror, watched Lady Noire exit the room while he's scanning through screen 5. Adrien slumped to the ground, resting his head on the edge of the table. "..."

...

"Adrien..." Tikki whispered, nudging her chosen. No response. Tikki nudged her holder. "Adrien. There's an akuma. We have to go."

"... No." Adrien doesn't want it. He doesn't want to face the akuma alone. His partner is gone and it's all his fault for not seeing it.

"And I thought I was whiny." Plagg remarked.

"Plagg. Shut up." Tikki clicked angrily.

"I want her back." Adrien can feel the weight of the miraculous box in his pocket, where the black cat ring rests. "I want to see her."

"She's closer than you think." Plagg shrugged and Adrien quickly looked back at Plagg. The black cat scratched his cat ears, yawning. "So that got your attention. How about you defeat the akuma first before we talk?"

"Promise?" Adrien carefully stood up, feeling strangely fatigue.

"Eh. Give me two wheels of Camembert and you got yourself a deal." Plagg grinned.

"Don't you dare trick him or I swear I will create a way to remove your taste buds." Tikki smacked the back of his head.

"It's not against the rules if I give hints." Plagg stuck his tongue out.

"Deal!" Adrien ran out, needing to defeat this akuma as fast as he can. "Tikki! Spots on!"

Exiting the cinema, Misterbug didn't notice a lone female wearing a white cat hoodie.

"I see..." Marinette laughed to herself, standing up to head back home. "C'est la vie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel vs Nathalie is like seeing Kagadrien vs Adrinette. XD
> 
> Adrien is a dramatic. He'd be more crestfallen if his partner died/got angry at him.


	30. Moving Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've skimmed some of the Lila salt fics and noticed something.
> 
> If Marinette were to leave to somewhere else while Wang Fu is still there, she'd have to give up her miraculous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My experience in bullying led me to reaching the top five rank in my class... As well as other accomplishments...
> 
> =_= Don't have any close friends after graduation but ah well. We still keep contact I guess.

**Marinette is a hard cookie.**

Marinette doesn't crumble under pressure, doesn't understand that all things have an expiration date. Marinette has gotten stale... **Boring**.

No one wants to talk to Marinette or even associate with the baker. Lila made sure of that. The brunette even made sure to spread rumors to cause the other sections to avoid the bluenette.

... So why isn't Marinette getting affected?

Lila watched her target, the sole student in the class who has yet to be akumatized.

Marinette seemed unfazed with the isolation, indifferent to the subtle avoidance of her classmates and disapproval of the teachers. The fashion designer even joked when a prank is committed to her, drying her hair or plucking feathers off her clothes like it's nothing.

Star pupil with a tardy attendance.

Aside from the grand cheating scheme last time, Lila can't do anything on Marinette's academics. _The teachers got into an argument in the lounge regarding Marinette stealing the test sheets.._ Despite the numerous absences, Marinette is respected by the teachers based on merit. Marinette is smart even without being aware of an upcoming quiz _considering she is no longer the class rep and thus, can be blocked in the class chat_. It's the same reason why the teachers have a default attitude to let Marinette work solo in pair activities _when the class ends with an odd number._

The longer Lila removes Marinette from the group, the more everyone noticed another aloof side of the bluenette.

... Marinette doesn't need them.

Without friends to talk to, Marinette focused on other matters. She studied more, accomplished more commissions, went home earlier and other matters. Lila tried to change her tactic, increasing her influence around Paris. With a few pulls and tugs, Marinette lands in the tabloids on a controversial topic.

Marinette learns the scandal after a week and giggled at the rumors, teasing everyone to fact check first before taking a seat in class. The next day, Lila receives the latest volume of **Style Queen** features Marinette sitting in a throne with models sitting below her. The caption states:

**Next Generation: Princess of Fashion**

The painful part is the fact Marinette has the exact setting used back then with Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois, the King and Queen of Fashion respectively. The empty throne beside Marinette subtly indicates the bluenette's single status.

That's not all. The magazine wrote down the interviews imposed on the girl, listing down a general background of the bluenette and even tidbits of what some stalking reporters learned from Marinette such as the **cheese addiction** and fascination to **R &R**. There are also a number of celebrities who pitched in to fill the biography such as Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale and even Audrey Bourgeois herself. Audrey personally recommended the masses to expect more MDC in the future.

... Lila's pawns begin to shift sides.

Lila knew this was coming. Everyone wants to ride in the trend. Hashtag **Marithedesign** is trending in a number of search engines. Who would be foolish enough not to call for the bluenette's attention? Gabriel is questioning her reports. Lila simply states Marinette has another mask in school.

Surrounded with students once more, Marinette continuous being Marinette. Forgiving, sweet and a little mischievous baker's girl in the class.

Heartbreaking Introvert

Everyone saw this coming, even Lila who knew society's inner mechanisms. Strangers, guy or girl, begin talking to Marinette. Gifts, flowers, invitations, idle chat. The lists of pleasantries cause Lila's blood to boil. From social outcast to school princess, Marinette suddenly becomes the talk of the town but...

... The attitude that made it so hard for Lila to destroy her is the same one that caused hearts to break and presumptions to grow.

... Marinette takes everything with a grain of salt.

Marinette may smile, laugh and walk with the groups, but Lila sees burning suspicion in those eyes. Marinette hates liars, but she might hate hypocrites more. The constant isolation caused Marinette to make a barrier. It's difficult, even for Lila to get in, _but is it difficult to get out as well_?

The isolation is no longer caused by Lila but by Marinette herself. People become envious. Lila sees another opportunity and uses it.

Scandals, blackmail, threats and hate.

Marinette continuous to be indifferent. She has become untouchable at the top. She climbed to the ranks through merit. The more you dig from the female's past, the more accomplishments are stacked into her image. Marinette Dupain-Cheng becomes WANTED.

Famous, protected, praised and loved.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng has become as hard as rock, ignoring the concept of time to everything around her. Marinette is dynamic... **Unpredictable**.

* * *

"Adrien..." Marinette starts, scratching her elbow as she looked down.

'This is it.' Lila hid behind the wall, listening to the duo speak. The tabloids have become a decent source to track Marinette's next moves. She knows something was up between the duo, especially when Adrien kept silent whenever their classmates talk about Marinette.

"I want to apologize." Marinette begun and Lila peeked, confused why there would be an apology. Maybe Marinette used Adrien?! It's the only possible reason how the bluenette shot at the top in a span of months. Lila records it, listening for something to her advantage.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Adrien smiled, confused why his good friend is saying sorry.

"I'm going to New York." Marinette confessed and Lila paused at the thought. Marinette is going to NY. _This is a good thing_. Marinette quickly added. "I already told Luka, Alya and my parents and now you."

"Why are you panicking? I'm happy for you Mari." Adrien laughed and Lila rolled her eyes. Adrien's tone turned solemn. "Wait. What happened between you and Luka? Juleka said he wasn't feeling well."

"We broke up. My choice not his." Marinette shrugged. "But that's not the reason why I asked you to see me."

"Then what is it?" Adrien asked. Lila tapped her foot, impatient.

"Adrien. I know you are a caring, selfless and wonderful person." Marinette starts and Lila believes she will need to cut the video before using it. "Even though I misjudged you on the first day of class, you wanted to amend with someone as judgmental as me to be your friend."

"Close your eyes." Marinette pulls something from her bag. Lila can't see, but it's something small. "Close your eyes, A~ (Marinette teased.) I promise it's not a prank. I'm going to give you something. Will you accept it?"

"You did prank Nino yesterday." Adrien joked.

'Urgghh..' Lila is tired of this. She paused her phone, deleting the audio. Marinette's just giving a trinket. Lila starts walking away.

"Oh but tomorrow is the day I head to the airport.." Marinette smiles, staring up at Adrien. "And you are pretty dense in understanding my humor."

"I like your puns." Adrien smiled. Marinette laughs, ~~waiting for Lila to leave.~~ "Fine. I'll hold to whatever this is unless it's drugs or Camembert."

"It isn't." Marinette got Adrien's hand, opening it to place a small back box. "Adrien. This is really important and I know you will take good care of it."

"This better not be your way of proposing to me." Adrien humored and Marinette takes a step back, scratching her now bare index finger.

"It isn't." Marinette placed her arms behind her back, trying to keep cool. "Besides, you rejected me and we promised to still be friends. I'm not that thirsty."

"Can I open my eyes now?" Adrien asked. Marinette bit her lower lip, thinking.

"I guess so." Marinette concedes.

* * *

When Adrien opens his eyes, he looked down to stare at a miraculous box. His smile dropped. The mood gotten a lot more... Cold.

"Adrien?" Marinette felt the atmosphere, confused and worried ~~that maybe she chose the wrong person~~. "Is something wrong?"

"Where did you find this?" Adrien clenched the box and Marinette doesn't know what to say. Adrien sounds mad. Adrien looks at her differently, showing an emotion she doesn't know anymore. "Marinette. Tell me. Tell me where you found this?"

"I-I..." Marinette forgets Adrien is Misterbug's friend. She stopped patrolling and meeting up with Misterbug due to the dwindling of akuma presence last month. _Misterbug must be worried sick of her._ Marinette had to say something, suddenly feeling guilty and afraid.

"A friend gave it." Marinette takes a step back, confused why Adrien is so affected with the box. He hasn't even opened it yet. He shouldn't know what a miraculous box is. _He shouldn't._ When Master Fu told her to give it to someone she seemed worthy instead, Marinette had to find another black cat to replace her. Adrien is a perfect replacement, having most of the ideal traits. What she didn't account for is what if Adrien is a _miraculous holder._

"Marinette. Don't lie to me... Please?" Adrien requests and Marinette refuses to look at him in the eyes. Adrien doesn't sound... Like himself. He suddenly sounds more... Tired.

"I'm not lying.." Marinette considers Wang Fu a friend. Even though Wang Fu stole her miraculous, kept secrets behind her back and favored Misterbug than her, the man has some logic to not trust an easily mind-controlled black cat. "Adrien. Do you... Know **what** I gave you?"

"..." Adrien didn't respond. Marinette doesn't step closer, eyeing his facial expression. Blank. Just like Gabriel Agreste. _Silence means yes._

"Sorry. I forgot you received a miraculous from Misterbug." Marinette averted her gaze towards the exit. "Uhm... Oh gosh. This is embarrassing."

"So uh... This is confidential." Marinette starts, waving her hands as if it would help explain everything. "And sudden. I know. But I'm going to NYC and haha! I can't be in two places at once."

"..." Adrien finally opened the box and Marinette noticed how pale he turned.

Plagg popped out, scratching his back. He looked at both of the teens, greeting. "Sup?"

"Adrien. You are not to tell Misterbug what happened here." Marinette quickly warned, holding his shoulders because he looks ready to faint. Marinette couldn't find anyone good enough to support Misterbug. _If Adrien is friends with Misterbug then surely that would be beneficial for both of them right?_ Marinette shook him, hoping he's still listening. "Tell him she went to a journey to become a real cat or something. Anything with a pun. That'll make him laugh. It always works!"

"Yeah. Like bread says." Plagg laughed at the irony. "And feed me cheese, not cookies."

"Hush Plagg. You're scaring him." Marinette waved the black cat snickering at her. "So yes. You get to be the black cat. Fun right?"

"You need to think of a name after you transform. Secret identity and stuff. Battle is pretty basic, kinda like fencing but now you can use a special skill to destroy things. One time use only.." Marinette rambled, trying to comfort the one she chose. "Plagg will teach you the rest and all you have to do is distract until Bug comes in and purifies the akuma."

"M-ma.." Forest green stares at frightened bluebells.

"Ahhh! Don't cry!" Marinette sees tears falling from his eyes and she doesn't know why. "It'll be okay. Bug is super friendly with newbies. I know you'll do great!"

"?!" Marinette gets hugged by her classmate. The hug is too tight. Marinette could feel the tears landing on her back, his voice quivering and body shaking. Adrien is a Lady Noire fan so it's expected he'd be surprised to realize she's Lady Noire. _He must be crying in joy_. Marinette awkwardly pat her classmate's back, looking up at the bored cat kwami. "There there! It's a lot to take in but I know you'll do fin-"

"Don't go." Adrien whispered, holding her for dear life. His breathing is hoarse. ~~_I made a mistake. How could I make such a mistake?_~~ ~~Adrien thought it would be difficult saying goodbye to one of his dear friends, but to learn his friend is also his partner, he...~~

"Mari please..." ~~Adrien begged.~~ Marinette doesn't understand why he's being so emotional. _Didn't he say he's happy for her? Shouldn't he be happier she'll live in a healthier environment?_

" **Please don't leave me.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs his lady.


	31. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the custom-made umbrella, Adrien starts to connect the dots.

**[NEW UPDATE]**

"?" Bluebell eyes popped out from her pillow fort, staring at the glow from her phone. The bluenette reached forward, snatching it and bringing it into her base.

"Hm~" The female unlocks her phone, checking the news. "Uh-oh."

*Shuffle*

"Where we going, bread?" Plagg asked as his chosen sat up with a messy hair.

"Gonna kidnap someone." Marinette crawled out of her pillow fortress, pushing the pillows she made for herself. She finally got out, standing up to look at her bedroom. Filled with glow sticks and neon fabric hanging down, Marinette smiled at her own type of calm party.

"Why should we?" Plagg dropped the yarn he was playing with, rushing to sit on his chosen's hair.

"Because why not?" Marinette laughed, grabbing her black jacket to cover her shirt and then the closest umbrella. "It's lonely isn't it?"

"But it's raining." Plagg did a raspberry sound. Marinette climbed down, walking through the halls of the silent bakery.

"Lovely weather. I know." Marinette agreed and grabbed the house keys.

"Rebelling against your parents?" Plagg grinned.

"As long as I use protection they always say." Marinette laughed, opening the door and opening her umbrella.

* * *

Traveling to Le Grand Paris in the middle of the night, Marinette took her time with her big umbrella. Misterbug gave this to her as a present. She's never used it until today. It's really big and even has a pretty night sky constellation theme. The scent of petrichor is still in the air, something she is very acquainted with to welcome the incoming blessing.

She loves the rain, washing everything to start anew.

...

Marinette wore black rain boots, splashing the small puddles because she can. Since it's raining and very late, she barely saw a person in her way. No one can judge her. She recently finished exam week and her parents are gone for the weekend. _Why can't she have fun under the rain?_

_Time to pick up a friend._

"I'm sorr- Oh mademoiselle." Butler Jean opened the door, recognizing the umbrella-holding female. He could connect the dots and opened the door, welcoming the fashion designer with open arms. "Welcome."

"It won't be long, Jean." Marinette closed her umbrella as the doors opened, entering the room. Plagg hid in her clothes, but he will act if something dangerous is going to happen.

'Now where is he?' Marinette wiped her boots, walking into the reception area where this party takes place. She wasn't invited to Chloé's party, but Marinette found a solution which is to make her own party. She isn't a complicated person. **Pillow fortress, shiny glow sticks, music and food** is all she needs to have a great time. However, if someone is having a bad time in this party, Marinette suppose she could take them away from this place.

'The more the merrier.' Marinette thought, scanning the room. Some students are staring at her, maybe judging her messy braid. With how bad her reputation is, Marinette is pretty confident (like really cocky on this that) no one would accuse her as Lady Noire. If Marinette is Lady Noire then they should be expecting a cataclysm in the face. However, there are too many students in the area. Marinette can use that to avoid her classmates.

'How could sweet, clumsy Marinette be the cold, heartbreaking black cat?' Marinette smiled as she tapped her umbrella, searching for her target. 'There he is.'

drip drip drip

"Nino!" Marinette calls out, her umbrella leaving droplets on smooth marble. Her target turns to face her, wearing headphone and clearly not in the mood to speak. Marinette pushed some guys, trudging to the loner.

"What?" Nino just got dumped by Alya thirty minutes ago. Lila found the reporter a better boyfriend after the DJ tried to help Alya improve the blog's authenticity. Marinette knew he did nothing wrong so it's pretty weird to see him sulk on doing the right thing to do. In fact, Nino should be celebrating because he did what a good boyfriend should do. 'Thank god I bought tubs of ice cream! Go me!'

"M-mari?" Nino's eyes widen at the sight of her, lowering his headphones in confusion.

"Ignore my get-up. (Marinette waved her hand) Wanna ditch this joint?" Marinette tilts her head, letting her messy braid fall from her shoulder. His eyes are slightly damped, somewhat bloodshot. Nino's music is also blaring some cool OST. _Neat._ Marinette offered, taking a step forward. "Unli pastries in the house! What do you say?"

"Pft. That's the road to diabetes M." Nino laughed. Marinette sighed in relief, glad he isn't that sulky on the break-up.

"Oh but you'll love it~" Marinette sang, pressing the ferrule on the ground and resting her hand on the handle. She leans to look at her target, "Come on. It'll be like old times."

"Dupain-Cheng! I did not invite you in my party!" Chloé shouted, irked at the party crasher.

'Tsk.' Marinette always crashes her parties, ruining it for fun or for petty reasons. Marinette can't help it. She's bored and always excepted from this spoiled aristocrat.

"Just taking a party pooper is all." Marinette stood back up to face the woman.

"That doesn't explain anything." The mayor's daughter is glaring at her. _Change tactic._

"Oh but think about the others! Don't you remember the saying **one bad apple spoils the whole bunch**?" Marinette waves her cool umbrella, trying to convince the bourgeoisie.

"I might have heard." Chloé stares at her get-up, irked at her black and white get-up. The music in the room is blasting XY music. _Disgusting._

"Good!" Marinette placed one hand on her hip, giving a cheeky smile. "You don't mind if I take Nino then... Or do you?"

"..." Chloé looked behind Marinette, staring at the male, and huffed. "Go ahead. I don't need someone ruining the atmosphere."

"Thank you, my queen." Marinette gave a sarcastic semi-bow and it always confuses her why Chloé would cross her arms and look away with pinkish ears.

"Let's go Nino." Marinette rolled her eyes. _A mystery not worth solving._ Marinette strode back to the exit, suddenly getting her braid tugged from behind. "H-hey!"

"Wait.. Gotta tell my bro." Nino said as she turned to face him. Marinette stared at him, confused but somewhat understanding.

"Hurry up. Chloé can tolerate me for so long." Marinette warned, glancing back at the diva.

"Thanks." Nino walked off and Marinette returned back to walking towards the exit.

"You could have left the umbrella with me, mademoiselle." Jean lightly berated. Marinette stared at her umbrella then back at the butler.

"No thanks. My partner gave this to me." Marinette admitted, staring back at the dark purple cosmos imagery.

"Ah young love." Jean understood and Marinette felt the butterflies at the thought.

"Oh no! We're just colleagues. Gamer partners yup. Consistent game partners." Marinette tapped her umbrella, growing queasy.

"I didn't say anything." Jean acted nonchalant but Marinette knows.

"Mari!" Nino called out and Marinette looked at the direction. She blinks, rubbing her eyes to see if she's delusional. The flashy lights above, noise and humidity might be affecting her vision or.. not.

"Nino! You could have dragged anyone but him!" Marinette laughed as she watched the DJ drag the model. Marinette is smiling though, watching how much better Nino looks than few minutes ago. "Chloé will have our heads!"

"It's fine." Nino smiled back. "She'll take your head first."

"Nino. Bro." Marinette glanced back at the stunned blonde and back at her classmate. "Have you learned nothing from Chloé?"

"I can slightly confirm Adrien Agreste may not be Chloé Bourgeois' crush." Nino nodded sagely.

"Very reassuring..." Marinette face palmed.

"Thanks dudette." Nino chuckled.

"You look really cute tonight, Marinette." Adrien has finally spoken and Marinette feels those butterflies again.

"T-the night is cute too." Marinette internally smacks herself. Dumb words. _What is wrong with her?_

"So can my bro come?" Nino is trying to give her **the eyes** which is actually shocking and a desperate move. Nino must need Adrien for guy support. Sometimes, Marinette wished she was a guy instead but then the penis...

"All right but if we meet the Gorilla then Adrien has to go." Marinette took a step out, glad Jean is being a gentleman. She opened her umbrella, big enough for four people. "We'll be walking."

"Good luck, Marinette." Jean bid as the two guys went by her side.

"Thank you, Jean!" Adrien called back as Nino stares at the rainy night.

"Where did you get the umbrella, M? It's big!" Nino can walk casually beside Marinette without invading her personal space. Adrien, on the other hand, has his shoulders brushing Marinette.

"A friend." Marinette waved it off, scanning their area. "Weird. Where's the Gorilla?"

"Marinette! I'm offended." Adrien held her braid, feeling it through his fingertips. "I thought we were friends?"

"Sure. We are! Really **good** friends." Marinette cannot forget what he said every single time to describe her. A repeated cycle every time Adrien meets a girl and said girl asks about her. This is another reason why she wanted to get Nino on her boat. Everyone who gets dumped or gets friendzoned deserves a pastry. Adrien? Ha! When is he ever friendzoned? The girl must not like good boys if that were the case. 'But then he rarely eats good stuff. Difficult.'

_Target acquired._

"You smell nice." Adrien started, breaking the lovely night.

"Nino too." Marinette quickly closed her mouth to realize her mouth is against her mind.

"What?" Adrien looked at her, smile too genuine for her weak heart.

"What? Don't bring me into that." Nino warned.

"Oh but you do." Marinette leans away from the eager blonde, sniffing Nino loudly. "Ah~ The scent of man!"

"No! Dudette!" Nino snickered, shoving her back to Adrien. "That's creepy. Stop!"

"Gotcha." Adrien quickly took a step forward, letting her shoulder hit his chest. He grabbed the handle, their fingers touch. "You all right?"

"Ye-no. Nuh-uh. Nino betrayed me." Marinette looked away to calm her beating heart.

"?!" Seeing Nino wiggle his eyebrows, she stuck her tongue at Nino.

...

It wasn't a bad walk. Adrien would try to be the ice breaker, she'd say the wrong words and Nino takes care of the rest. Their awkward conversations improves Nino's mood. Marinette kept walking, finally getting a break from the awkward talk now that the two guys are chatting to each other.

* * *

"Welcome to my home." Marinette shut her umbrella as her guests entered the house. She closed the door, locking it and set the umbrella on the umbrella stand. "Go up. I'll bring the pastries to my room."

"Where are your parents?" Adrien scanned the empty bakery stand.

"They're probably checking the alternate locations, bro." Nino stared at the display rack. "Hey bro. Come up here with me. I gotta show you something in Mari's closet."

"Nino! (Marinette shouted as Nino ran up.) I brie-lieved in you!" Marinette has a platter and used her tongs to grab the croissants.

"Was that a cheese pun?" Adrien asked and Marinette looked up at the excited model. _Uh-oh. He's still here._ Adrien either sniffed some drugs (high), ate something sweet (hyper) or this is the first time he escaped a grand event to binge eat (sweet freedom).

"Ni-NO! Come back here and Agreste our friend here. Can't let him learn of my master plan!" Marinette ducked her head when Adrien laughed at her pun. Not even the image of a Adrien cosplaying as a banana is working. 'Oh no. He's hot!'

"Name puns?" Adrien rests his arm on the counter, watching Marinette place more croissant on the platter. "If I'm going to take your curd for it then should I mari you then?"

'Holy Plagg. He actually said it.' Marinette is glad her back is turned to grab another plate or he'd see her blushing like a tomato. "Think caerphilly."

"Hold up! (Nino reached where the two awkward punners were, glaring at both of them.) No one speaks! Puns are banned at the ground floor!" Nino quipped before Adrien could respond further.

"Nino. Bless your soul." Marinette recovered enough to glance at the unamused DJ, smiling. "Take our hostage away for extensive feeding."

"I guess I gouda go." Adrien shrugged and Nino literally lifted the surprised model off his feet. "Ack! Nino?! You're so strong?!"

"No. You're light as a sack of flour." Nino manhandled the blonde.

"...." Marinette giggled, watching the two head up. She leans on the counter, pressing her hand on her chest. 'Calm down. He was joking. Adrien likes puns. He doesn't mean it.'

"It's all according to my plan!" Plagg cackled, popping out from her pocket. He flew to grab the cheese-filled croissant, biting into it.

"The true mastermind." Marinette made a mock sound of surprise. Plagg snickered.

"So what's this protection again?" Plagg wondered and Marinette blushed.

"Plagg. No." Marinette bonked the kwami with her tong. "Nino and Adrien are gentlemen."

"And you can kick their asses. I get it." Plagg hugged his pastry, staring at the two plates filled with croissant and macarons. "Round two?"

"Round six." Marinette will bring more than just croissants and macarons. 'The Dupain-Cheng Bakery is the best bread maker for a reason!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't I do puns? o-o


	32. Love Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette + Luka is amazing... And very beautiful.... That it frightens me.
> 
> Blackcat!Marinette is a faithful, supportive lover. However, she overthinks and wants the best for Luka... Oh boy... We all know black cats shouldn't be emotionally distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also how things spiral from:
> 
> someone standing at the train tracks saying 'I'm fine' to someone in a burning house still saying 'I'm fine.'

It took a while, watching people come and go, for Marinette to realize there is one thing she has failed to do before her life in Collège Françoise Dupont ends.

She hasn't entered into a relationship.

 _Sure._ Marinette knows her heart is faithful to Adrien Agreste, but he recently entered into a relationship with Kagami. That means he's taken and Marinette should not interfere with their affairs like a jealous angry imp. Kagami asked first and he accepted. Marinette cannot ruin a developing relationship. Because of the amount of guys she politely rejected in the last four years and so, Marinette has a bad feeling she shouldn't date any guys in her school unless they have a good reputation with majority of the student body.

This leads her to Juleka's brother: **Luka Couffaine**. He's a decent guy. Sweet, selfless, funny and overall nice. He also gave cryptic messages of his attraction to her. _Maybe she should give him a go?_

[DAY TEN]

Luka may say he's fine with her going AWOL on him, but she can tell he isn't. He's worried, fearful for her safety. Luka is a really nice guy, but he... Marinette can't tell him about her life as Lady Noire. She has to save Paris. She needs to minimize trauma to their city. Marinette needs to do her job.

(Misterbug needs his black cat.)

Pushing the problem of her double-life aside, Marinette loves the warmth and safety he gives her every time they meet. Luka is really a gentleman, playing her music, talking about anything she can relate to and indulging her love to travel around Paris. Marinette loves to travel, to see the sights and feel the life of Paris' designs. Luka doesn't mind it. In fact, he loves how he could relate to her. He translates his emotions into notes while she uses fabric and thread to convey her understanding. Alya says they're a good match, even her parents.

Luka and Juleka's mom is happy for them too, commenting how Luka's grades will get better because of his studious girlfriend. Marinette simply smiles, leaning her head on Luka's shoulder.

[DAY SIXTEEN]

It's Lady Noire's first time being late to patrol and Misterbug yelled at her. He was so afraid and worried, thinking she got kidnapped or beaten up. She, as usual, would joke about Misterbug's fear and started patrol. During their break, Lady Noire waited for Misterbug to finish talking about his wonderful date with his girlfriend before speaking about her own date.

~~ Wrong move. ~~

Marinette obviously censored the name and the instrument he played, but everything else. The same. Misterbug looked shock to hear her story, but he was happy for her. Marinette is relieved to hear that. For a split second, she thought Misterbug would go all protective on her like last time. He didn't really like her crushing on Adrien Agreste for some reason. When they bid goodbye, it was the last time Lady Noire and Misterbug sat together after patrol on the Eiffel tower. He always goes away as soon as they meet up, something about his homework or something.

Anyways, Luka's fans are starting to bug her. ~~Twisting the girl's wrists, Marinette steps on the cutter as she tightens her grip on the ringleader. She glared at the other four, ignoring the lady's whimper.~~

[DAY TWENTY]

Marinette got into her first argument with Luka. Her inability to tell him the truth and fear to have him do something reckless leaves her quiet. Luka was the first to shout and the first to apologize. She already told him at the beginning before they started the relationship, but he wished she trusted him more.

_Wrong._

If that isn't bad enough, Misterbug keeps asking the same question if she's okay. She is okay. Marinette simply needs to think of a solution to keep Luka and Paris happy. When she thought love is difficult, she never got the taste of relationships. Being in a relationship is like trying to understand programming. It has rules and numbers, but (love being love) throws in a number of unknown algebra into the mix. Alya asks if she's alright and soon, the rest of the girls. Marinette repeats herself. **I'm okay. Everything is all right.** _It's not. I'm not._ Plagg purrs her to rest, lulling her to sleep.

Marinette begins to use the horse miraculous more, hoping to calm down every single loved one she knows. She's juggling her relationships, trying to satisfy everyone that she's all right. _I'm not oka-_

[DAY TWENTY-SEVENTEEN]

Adrien is worried for her. An akuma almost possessed her had she not noticed it. Marinette should stop worrying outside her house. Plagg can't protect her in the open. Why is relationships hard? Why can't she fulfill everyone's needs? Marinette goes to Luka for comfort, later singing a duet in his boat house.

_~~Wrong.~~ _

Oh no. Marinette skipped a patrol yesterday. Plagg says it's fine _and it's not like Misterbug didn't do the same to her._ Marinette's good mood in staying with Luka is ruined as she heads to school. _Plagg is right. Misterbug would surely understand if she told him right?_ Marinette enters class early for once and sees Adrien not looking too good. Nino says it's girl problems. Marinette goes out and buys him coffee, offering it to the blonde. She then sits down, telling Alya what the reporter wants to know. They are BFFs. They tell mostly everything to each other... So after lunch, Marinette tells her.

Alya tells her to make a sacrifice. Marinette can't make everyone happy. Something has to give way. Marinette doesn't know how to feel. _She doesn't understand._ _What do I do? I can't give up or should I?_

[DAY THIRTY]

It's been a month and so since she lost her single status. Luka apologizes to her, thinking Marinette is always skipping out because of his fans. _I'm not. Please don't make excuses for me Luka._ Marinette cries, not wanting to tell the truth but never aware what she's experiencing with the fans is a terrible thing.

Not normal.

Marinette wonders what else is not normal. What is not okay? She thought she has a firm grasp to normalcy. She's ordinary Marinette! She should know what ordinary means. Plagg tells her to breath, to find something to distract her. She does, stitching clothes. She makes everyone an accessory in class for the incoming winter season. Alya is worried for her. The brunette knows her secret and promises to help her as much as she can. _Alya doesn't know about Lady Noire and her problems with the city._ Marinette is happy she has a friend as good as Alya. She decides to visit Alya as Lady Noire tomorrow. Unfortunately, Marinette's bad luck brings her to face the entire class. Acting like a professional, Lady Noire answers every question based on the Q&A Sabrina's dad gave her.

 _"I'm not okay."_ Lady Noire accidentally answers during Misterbug's usual: _Are you okay?_ questions. She's tired. Marinette didn't notice. She is the first to leave the Eiffel Tower after patrol.

[DAY THIRTY-EIGHTEEN]

Marinette learns Adrien broke up with Kagami after some months being in a relationship. Marinette doesn't respond. She isn't sure what Alya and co. are expecting from her. She loves Luka, endearingly so. Luka loves her, more than she can give him. She's selfish for not giving everything to Luka, even if the rest of her love goes to Paris and her partner.

**"Sorry. I'm sorry."**

Marinette says sorry at least once every day. Her mind is in shambles. _Happy, sad, angry, resign_. She loves Luka but **BUT!** Marinette feels he deserves something better than conditional love. She can't give up her life as Lady Noire. She hasn't found the ideal substitute. She's desperate. She wants to reciprocate his affection. She really does love him! How could she not love someone so sweet, caring and patient as Luka?! In yet Marinette can't. Paris. Paris! **Lady Noire can't abandon Paris.** Lady Noire screams, using the Eiffel tower as a panic room. _Pleasepleasedon'tmakemechoosepleaseplease_ Marinette knows what she wants, but she also knows what should be done. Misterbug is worried for her. Bad. _It's all your fault._ Lady Noire smiles back at him, joking his concerns away. He's not buying it. Misterbug doesn't believe her. _Is she that obvious?_ Misterbug tells her that he's here. He'll always be here for her. _NononostopstopstopSTOP_ Lady Noire froze when her partner gives her a hug. It took a while before she hugged back. _I can't. I'm not fine. I'm really not fine. Help me. I need help. I don't understand._ Before she could tell everything to her partner, Lady Noire remembers the identity rule and sped away. At least... At least Misterbug and her dynamic hasn't changed. Akumas are still being purified and Paris is being saved. Paris will not get injured. Marinette can't let it.

"Marinette?" Juleka asks, watching Marinette struggle to keep awake while they're accomplishing Miss Bustier's assignment. In groups of three, Marinette could barely pretend she's ok.

[DAY FORTY]

Her parents are asking if she's okay. Her friends are afraid she could get akumatized. Her classmates think she just wants attention. Luka suggests she takes a break from school. Misterbug is worried. Lady Noire/Marinette is not fine. She is not fine, but she has to be. Paris is not safe until Hawkmoth and Mayura is found. **"I'm fine. Really!"**

'Something has to give.'

Marinette made a mistake. She shouldn't have started a relationship in the first place. She shouldn't have juggled her life as a superhero while being in a relationship. _My fault. All my fault._ Luka was fine waiting for her. She didn't realize how wonderful life was with a lover. She doesn't want to break up. She loves Luka. She learned to move on from Adrien. She really does love Luka but. Marinette hates herself. Conditional Love all because of Paris. Marinette wished she hadn't been chosen in the first place. She wished she and Wang Fu can find an ideal black cat holder faster. _They can't tell Misterbug. They can't tell she doesn't want to be a black cat anymore._ Marinette resumes patrol, but decreases her sleeping time. She lied to Misterbug. It makes her feel nauseous lying to Misterbug and he knows. He knows she's lying because he knows how invested she is in her new and profound relationship. "I am happy." Marinette/Lady Noire is not lying. She does love Luka but she can't give her all yet. Not until Hawkmoth is captured. Marinette steadily gained balance, some sort of stability on both sides. She merely had to adjust this and that and ignore the inner fear in her head. Everything is fine. _The media begun speculating Lady Noire is listening in on them._ Lady Noire patrols in irregular times. _Lady Noire has been avoiding them as a result._ Lady Noire barely talks to Misterbug, only during akuma and amok attacks. **The roles reversed.** Lady Noire tries her best to arrive to the scene, being late for ten minutes at max. Out of breath and stamina, Lady Noire distracts Misterbug. Most of his lucky charms are starting to make a trend. "Call for help. Choose another miraculous holder." _The guilt increases._ Wang Fu doesn't complain. Lady Noire no longer initiatives the fist pound, running away.

Plagg has been destroying a lot of butterflies coming over. Marinette/Lady Noire is quiet. She cries to relieve the stress in her head. 'I don't want to give anything up, but I have to.'

[DAY FORTY-NINE]

Misterbug found out about her plan. Wang Fu must have told him. It's the only way he could have learned it. Lady Noire doesn't speak. She stares at her partner, some time later unable to look at him in the eyes. He knows. _He knows_. Misterbug confessed he broke up with his girlfriend because it wasn't working out. He chose to save Paris.

"But I love him, bug."

Her words stung her partner. It shouldn't have, but it did... Because Misterbug still has feelings for her. Lady Noire apologizes. It's all she can do. But then.. _But then.._. Misterbug asked if he could fill the void instead. Misterbug didn't want her to give this up. He didn't want to lose his partner. "M'lady. Please give me this chance?" Lady Noire couldn't. This felt unfaithful to her. She loves Luka. She can't just... love Misterbug after breaking her loved one's heart. "I'm sorry. He has my heart." Misterbug is not a rebound. He... _How would she know if she doesn't see Luka in Misterbug?_ Lady Noire changes the topic, bringing up happy and funny random stuff to change the topic. _Please change this._ Misterbug decides to follow her lead, but he's given her a thought. A terrible thought. A painful thought. Returning back home, Marinette stares at her phone. Should she? Should she really give _this_ up? _Luka might be happier. Luka will be happier if someone else loved him a hundred percent._ Marinette texted Luka to meet up tomorrow. She falls asleep with her phone in her hand, crying at the love she loves dearly.

"Didn't you hear?" A bunch girls speak as Marinette trudged away from Luka. It begun to rain. Marinette ignores the sound of glee ~~from her past assaulters~~. "Luka broke up with his girlfriend."

* * *

It's been fifty days since she start and ended her relationship with Luka. She doesn't correct Lila's lies about Luka finding something is wrong with her. Lila is partially true. Unable to give a hundred percent to her true love, Marinette might as well considered a defect. Someone selfish for the wrong reasons. She's a teenager. She should act like one but she can't.

"..." Marinette sits at the back, sketching on her tablet. Plagg is watching over her. She feels empty. Awfully empty of either positive and negative emotion. Rejection is painful and yet serene.

"Mari."

"Alya." Marinette turns her gaze to receive a hug from Alya. Marinette asks, dropping her stylus to reciprocate the hug. "What's wrong?"

"I should've been there for you.." Alya whispered and Marinette found it hard to breath. _Stop. Stop speaking please._ Alya pulls her close, petting her head. "Don't worry. I'll help you get through this. You don't have to be alone in this, Mari."

"..." Marinette opens her mouth but no words came out. 'Alone?'

"B-But..." Marinette buried her head against Alya's shoulder. It's raining in her head again. The dam is breaking. Marinette lets it break down. Everything falls apart. "But! Al I-I!"

"Shh..." Alya hushes and Marinette couldn't see. It's dark. **It's so dark.** _So s **O DARK**_

**_'It's not fair. It hurts. Why does it hurt when it's the right thing to do?'_ **

"Save me.. Al. Save me please." Marinette pleads.

The world sounded like chaos, but so silent and cold despite her friend being there for her.

_**"But no one can. Only you can help yourself. Selfish foolish you. We both know this. But you still want to find someone, anyone to help you..."** _

"Mari!" Alya cried, but she sounded so distant.

_Nonono! Don't leave me alone. Alya! Don't leave me! You promised! Don't leave me alone! Not again._

'Anyone... Someone?' Marinette struggles to feel again, begging and hoping for a solution to fix this pain. "Save me... Save me please!"

**_"You're a black cat, destined to face a tragedy. The brighter our Ladybugs life will be, the darker our lives will walk into... Even so, I pity you. Why not leave it all behind?"_ **

The classroom was in shatters. An amok golem has isolated the students for the akuma to reach the once-optimistic pupil. Before the butterfly could even touch, before it could even go near...

" _ **Claws in.**_ " Marinette whispered. Soft bluebell eyes have a hint of green. The female transforms into Lady Noire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette becomes akumatized because of love in all ways. Experiencing love and then losing said love is worse than not having loved at all.
> 
> Plagg is again damage control protective kwami.


	33. Familiar Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensual not equal to sexual.
> 
> Costumes and attitude soon to clash.

"Kitty-nette." Alya gave her best friend a title after placing black cat ears on her head.

"I thought we're buying costumes inspired by Misterbug?" Marinette blinked, staring at her friend with a confused look.

"But Mari! You'd be an amazing, sexy black cat." Alya held the leather gloves. "And it might make Adrien like you more~"

"Sorry but I doubt Adrien likes Lady Noire." Marinette stuck her tongue out. "And I'm sure Adrien won't fall for the black and leather get-up."

"You'd be surprised." Alya smiled at her dense BF. Despite hinting Adrien's crush towards the black feline super heroine, Marinette adamantly denies this. It's either a huge overdose of denial or big bag of disappointment.

"Unless you actually want to be the black cat?" Marinette squints at Alya, judging.

"Why not? I'd look good, don't you think?" Alya teased and Marinette giggled.

"Sure you will." Marinette smiled, checking once more of these female-version Misterbug costumes. They call it Ladybug but really? Marinette tsked, shaking her head. "That's it. I'm making our own costume. I'm making Ladybug and you...?"

"Carapace~" Alya did gun fingers and Marinette reciprocated the gun fingers.

"I see what you did there~!" Marinette winked just in time for Nino and Adrien to bear witness of the two's shenanigans.

"Oh hey guys!" Adrien waved and the presence of a certain model decreased Lady Noire confidence to Marinette shyness.

"Ack!" Marinette immediately dropped her gun hands and grabbed something to hold, only to slip and fall onto the floor.

"Hey Sunshine." Alya turned around and sees Nino walking alongside the model. "Nino. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh. We're here for..?" Adrien looked at the DJ who is hiding behind the model. Adrien frowned and faced his best friend. "Nino? What's wrong?"

"I can't let her know what I'm choosing dude!" Nino whispered furiously and Adrien nodded in understanding.

"Then what do we say?" Adrien asked and Nino thought about it.

"We're here to hang out with them." Nino answered. "It's genius. You don't mind eating ice cream right?"

"I'm cool with it." Adrien agreed to the impromptu arrangement.

"Mari. Get a hold of yourself." Alya pulled Marinette up.

"I can't Alya. He's there. The love of my life even saw me doing gun fingers, looking like a complete doofus." Marinette cried.

"You are not a doofus." Alya playfully slaps Marinette. "You are clumsy and amazing."

"I don't think you should pair those two words in the same sentence." Marinette squinted at her friend who laughed.

"So anyways!" Alya looked back at the boys. "Tell me again why you're here?"

"To fetch my beautiful, fierce girlfriend." Nino did the gun fingers and Marinette buried her face on Alya's back.

"You flirt." Alya rolled her eyes and Adrien laughed. Marinette peaked behind Alya, staring at Adrien and blushed. Marinette quickly hid her face once more when Adrien looked at her direction.

"So where we going?" Alya turned slightly, looking at her classmate who has been reduced to a puddle of nerves because of Adrien's amazing and innocent laughter. 'Mari. You innocent child.'

"Ice cream. You, me, Adrien and Mari. Game?" Nino stated, used to Marinette's fear and sudden feeling realization overload.

"Is Marinette all right?" Adrien asked and Marinette looks up at Alya with pleading eyes.

'If I didn't know any better, Marinette's my little sister.' Alya ruffled Marinette's head and looks back at them. "Nah. Mari needs to make our costumes for tomorrow."

"Oh." Adrien frowned, understanding but also disappointed. _He'll be third-wheeling again._ Suddenly, Adrien has an idea. "How about I bring her back home?"

"No!" Alya quickly answered back. She knows Marinette is in a delicate stage where she realizes and dies from feeling overload. Just imagine having her crush few inches beside her, walking her home even. Marinette would faint or combust or both. Adrien would then ask them and the rest of their classmates. It will be very VERY AWKWARD. Alya coughed. "I mean. It's fine. Marinette has some places to go and she wouldn't want to impose, right Mar?"

"Y-yes. Cheese. Men. Expensive. Cats!" Marinette nodded and it did not make sense. Cheese men. cats? None of that made sense.

"Bury me Alya." Marinette covered her face, also aware of her mistake.

"... Ok." Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

"Stay there. I'll escort Mari out first." Alya looked at Nino and nodded. Nino nodded back and Alya held Marinette's hands to go to the exit.

"Girl. I know he's your soulmate but you sounded crazy there." Alya commented. "Cheese men expensive cats? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I need to visit expensive cheese shops where most of the guys are fond of cats." Marinette quickly filled in the gaps and added a lie at the end. ~~She needs the cheese for Plagg.~~

"Ok. That makes more sense." Alya squeezed her friend's shoulders, looking at the fashion designer. "Now head out and make our costumes. I'm sure you'll knock his feet!"

"No!" Marinette clenched her fists, nodding with determination. "We will both knock their feet!"

"Atta girl!" Alya and Marinette did their friendship handshake.

"Got to go!" Marinette runs out, waving good bye to her friend. "Meet me in the morning!"

"8 'o clock!" Alya waved back, smiling at her quirky friend.

* * *

"Hey bugaboy." Lady Noire asked, turning to look at her partner during patrol. "Can I touch you?"

"W-what?!" Misterbug turned to his partner and forgot he was still on his yo-yo.

"Watch out!" Lady Noire's eyes widened, quickly rushing to Misterbug but too late.

*Thud!

"You okay?!" Lady Noire used her baton to extend and grab the stunned hero. Lady Noire landed on a rooftop, resting her partner there. "Are you hurt?"

"W-were you serious?" Misterbug sat up as he stared at his partner. She sat down kneeling, tail swooshing slowly. "About the touching?"

"U-uh yeah... For the costume I'm making actually." Lady Noire blushed, registering why Misterbug was so shocked at her question. "I-I only want to make it accurate to the best of my ability. I am an up-and-coming fashion designer after all!"

"Sure." Misterbug scratched his cheek, looking away. "If I can... touch you in turn?"

"..." Lady Noire stared at him without blinking. It frightened the ladybug, waving his hands.

"O-only if you're fine with it!" Misterbug dropping his arms and hugging himself. "You don't have to."

"Ok." Lady Noire agreed, reverting her baton back and not seeing the surprised look of the bug. "But if neither of us like the touch then we stop."

"All right." Misterbug sat up, sitting Indian style.

"Is the bug nervous~?" Lady Noire teased and Misterbug cannot tell Lady Noire how sensual the next activity will be. They are both teenagers with hormones threatening to destroy their partnership into something sexual. How is she so SO?!

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Lady Noir tugged Misterbug, looking around. "We aren't safe here. Let's go to somewhere without cameras."

'She is trying to kill me!' Misterbug thought as Lady Noire dragged him to the hiding spot.

...

"Ready?" Lady Noire asked, removing her gloves using her mouth.

"Yup." Misterbug feels like he's in backstage again with his father's head designers seizing his appearance. ~~A very sexy designer who might not know she's flirting with him.~~ 'Tikki. Tell me what is luck?'

"I'm going to touch you now." Lady Noire first touched the Ladybug plating on his shoulder, sliding her fingers in between the black thin fabric and then to see whether she can remove the plating. "Strange. (Lady Noire tapped the shoulder.) Cushion to break the fall as well as thick layer for defense..."

"But then..." Lady Noire moves to Misterbug's front, staring down at his chest with the spot pattern. She feels his abdomen, caressing the red and black in-between. "Thinner over here.. Can you feel this?"

"Not really." Misterbug watched Lady Noire pinch his suit. It's really skintight.

"Huh..?" Lady Noire had one hand on Misterbug's waist, moving the other to feel the fabric on Misterbug's side.

"Odd." Lady Noire leaned forward, staring at the black fabric covering his neck. _Full body or partial?_ Lady Noire asked, pulling away and taking a step back. "What can you remove on your attire?"

"I never tried." Misterbug tried to remove his gloves, but it's hard.

"So you can't or you and Tikki didn't make an agreement." Lady Noire circled around him, staring at his back and side. The symmetry is there. She placed a hand on his back, sliding down all the way to his lower back. "Hand fabric is different from body fabric. I won't be able to make an exact-female copy at this rate."

"Y-you plan on being a ladybug tomorrow?" Misterbug turned to look at her, smiling. "So does that mean you like me?"

"All of Paris loves you bug. Don't get cocky." Lady Noire squatted down, staring at his boots. "It's too intricate. I'll just have to wing it."

"I'm sure everything you make is amazing, m'lady." Misterbug looks back as Lady Noire stood up.

"Flirt." Lady Noire poked his back.

"Only to you." Misterbug admitted and yet she thought it was a joke. The blonde asked, hoping to get any hint. "So how will you look like?"

"The same as any other ladybug costume but with the correct spot pattern and yo-yo accessory." Lady Noire circled back to face Misterbug, staring at his face mask closely. "Considering my built, I might as well make the costume less bulky and more speed-based. Can't make it too identical."

"Good call." Misterbug stared at her braid swooshing slowly. She's really focused on him. "So..."

"I'm done." Lady Noire took a step back, placing both hands on her hips. "Your turn bug."

'Oh my god. I really thought this would be sensual but I couldn't feel anything in my freaking costume.' Misterbug is both disappointed and frustrated. He knew Lady Noire was touching him, but he couldn't feel it. Misterbug scratched the back of his neck, trying to find some loophole.

"What's taking you, bugaboy?" Lady Noire wore back her gloves, wiggling her fingers. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I wish." Misterbug sighed.

"Say that again?" Lady Noire's artificial ears perked up. Her confusion caused Misterbug to back down.

"I-I mean. Can you close your eyes?" Misterbug said the first words in his head. _Kwami. Now what?_ Misterbug stared at Lady Noire to help him find an excuse for his own words. She did not disappoint _, making Misterbug further guilty._

"Oh. You want to feel my costume too?" Lady Noire smiled. _Misterbug has never felt so evil and happy at the same time._ Lady Noire closed her eyes, trusting him. "Okay. I promise not to look but if you can find a towel then it'll ease both of our minds."

'How did I deserve someone so beautiful, punny, amazing and trusting?' Misterbug cried to himself. He took a deep breath, trusting himself and her as well. "It's okay. I trust you. Ready?"

"Ready." Lady Noire will not betray his trust, no matter how curious she is.

"Spots off."

"..." Lady Noire waits. She doesn't know what's happening, but she can sense someone approaching her.

"Do you feel this?" Misterbug whispered, pretty much taller than her with how his breath touched her real ear. He was holding her artificial cat ears and it's pretty sensitive.

"Don't tug at it. It's painful." Lady Noire commented and Misterbug lets go.

"Sorry." Misterbug spoke and Lady Noire tilts her head, confused.

"Don't be. If you had an antennae, I'd tug at it." Lady Noire joked. She sensed him moving around, her hair accidentally flicking him sometimes. "Sorry about my hair. It's probably controlled by Plagg or something."

"I don't mind. I think it's cute." Misterbug is examining her braid.

"Paw-sitive?" Lady Noire wonders what's so special with her hair. "You want me to make a tail belt next time? Two tails are better than one."

"I think you're purr-fect the way you are." Misterbug teased and Lady Noire covered her face with one hand.

"Don't flirt and pun at the same time! It's embarrassing!" Lady Noire also remembers her dad so it's worse. An endearing pun which causes her chest to feel all warm.

"Paw-don my meow-ners. I'll do batter." Misterbug dropped her hair to give her a hug from behind.

"I'm sea-rious bug." Lady Noire crossed her arms, resting her back against her partner. _Huh?_ He's wearing two layers. Misterbug also smells familiar like a certain Gabriel perfume? Lady Noire turns her head to him, confused. "You smell fur-miliar. I thought you hate Gabriel?"

"W-what?" Misterbug moved away and Lady Noire moved her foot to prevent her fall. "What made you think of that, m'lady?"

"You avoid talking about the brand." Lady Noire turns to the sound, confused. "Like a plague. You get hiss-terical whenever we encounter a fan comparing you two. Oh. Do you just hate Adrien in general?"

"Nonono. Why would I hate my..." Misterbug ended. "My friend?"

"So you're jealous?" Lady Noire wants to know his beef. Adrien is her ice cream soulmate and she wouldn't want those two not to get along.

"Something more difficult." Misterbug sighed. Lady Noire reached forward to pat him awkwardly.

"There there. I'm sure you two will get along." Lady Noire smiled. Misterbug moved close, holding the side of her chin.

"Do you like him, chatte?" Misterbug teased. Lady Noire, thanking her temporary blindness, didn't blush on the accusation. She knows he's playing with her. She has enough practice from her parents and friends constant accusation to blush from a mere question.

"You've got to be kitten with me, bug." Lady Noire smirked. "Who doesn't like the guy? His face is plastered all over Paris."

"Mew like him for his looks?" Misterbug scratched her neck.

"No-ah~!" Lady Noire pulled away, turning around and rubbing her neck. She's blushing because the sound she made isn't so.. friendly.

"S-sorry! Are you all right?" Misterbug went to her and Lady Noire really really doesn't want to tell him she likes the touch, but it's too embarrassing.

"I'm fine. Just.. Sensitive." Lady Noire jumped back to her feet, turning back to Misterbug. "Miraculous side effects and all. You understand?"

"You... Like it then?" Misterbug asked tentatively. Lady Noire pursed her lips.

...

"Can I pretend the sound never happened?" Lady Noire negotiated, bit her lower lip.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable then..." Misterbug took a while to move again. But when he does, his fingers went through her hair, scratching her scalp.

"?!" Lady Noire gritted her teeth, trying not to move. Misterbug is testing her patience or he might watched a cat video (Who knows?) because the place he scratched leaves a nice buzzing phantom sensation on her skin. She rests her head on his hand, humming as his fingers work their magic.

"It's no use asking if you feel anything in your suit.. But it's surprising how extra-sensitive the exposed skin is to you.." Misterbug's voice sounds really nice and soothing. Humming and purring is fine. Not sounds. Not audible sounds. Oh Plagg. Never that. Misterbug could be an amazing voice actor the longer he talks. "M'lady. You're being clawfully silent with me.."

"Don't bite your lip too hard." Misterbug murmured. Lady Noire ignores this to prevent un-friend-like sounds. It feels really great, but oh she can't. Misterbug chuckled, asking with a husky tone. "Does this feel nice?"

'Yup.' Before she could answer, his hand travels from her neck down to her spine. It felt like a bolt of electricity traveling down her.

"?!" Lady Noire gasped, her mind rebooting from sleep. She also becomes hyper-aware how close he is. _Why is he breathing through his mouth?! Why is he so-?!_

"?!" Lady Noire answers by lightly pushing her partner. She takes a couple of steps back, finally opening her mouth to breath, and raise her hand and shows it open-palm. "T-time out. Yo-Your fingers are t-too dangerous!"

"That's... a good thing or a bad thing?" Misterbug laughed nervously as she licked her lips. (She has no idea what she's doing to the bug.)

"I uhh... Bad." Lady Noire feels all tingly, lightly shivering. "I don't know. Nice. Too nice. (She rubs her arms.) I think I- (She changed the topic, really unaware of the mood.) What time is it?"

"It's not-?! It's getting **way** late!" Misterbug sounded panicked and Lady Noire slumped to sit down on the roof. She rubs her cheeks and neck, trying to remove this foreign feeling of niceness. Alya gives her pets. This shouldn't feel that different. Her cat ears perked when she heard her partner transform. "Tikki! Spots on!"

"Work?" Lady Noire opened one eye and noticed her partner seemed quite fidgety. "Me too. You go on ahead. I'll take a breather."

"Don't stay too long okay?" Misterbug takes a hesitant step forward but turns away. Lady Noire rests her hands on the ground as she listens to the city.

Her partner swings away, ~~internally screaming about tonight's activity~~ , getting ready for tomorrow's event.

* * *

"This is amazing." Alya stared at their skintight suit. Marinette blinked, drinking her cup of cappuccino. 

"Crammer extraordinaire." Marinette said after drinking her shot in one sitting. She slammed it down, standing up with determined eyes. "Now are we ready to blow some heads?!"

"No Mari! Not heads. Minds!" Alya giggled at her friend's lack of sleep. She presses a kiss on Marinette's forehead, lightly ruffling the bed hair. "But yeah. We will."


	34. School problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aside from panicking over capturing Hawkmoth and Mayura, Adrien panics about his acads.
> 
> Aside from Plagg, Marinette needs alcohol to be confident and sleep to regain normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is clueless as cracked egg shells. Marinette has watched Adrien sleep under his request as Lady Noire. She knows what to do.

"My grades are dropping." Adrien can't believe this. With all the chaos, suspensions and hectic photoshoots, Adrien hasn't been up to par on his academics. He's also Misterbug so he doesn't have enough time to catch-up. He couldn't even play videogames, watch anime or finish the novels he borrowed from school. Adrien Agreste is lagging behind. Everything is trying to cage him in. He needs to catch up. He can't let his father know.

"It's only a B bro. It's not the end of the world." Nino rolled his eyes. Nino doesn't understand. He has no idea what could happen if he's not perfect. His father wants him to be perfect. Nathalie could report his failing. Adrien doesn't want to disappoint him. Adrien can't. His father might confiscate his stuff, forbid him from listening to music and limit his use of internet. Worse, he could limit his time with friends _except for Lila._ Adrien can't. He needs. He can't lose the small trace of freedom left.

"Why is sunshine not looking well?" Alya and Marinette walked into their area, sitting opposite to them.

"His first B.." Nino commented and Adrien smiles as Marinette offered the entire group with Chouquette. The bluenette has been offering the fresh batch of pastries after the results. Had the class not know Marinette's compassionate habit of giving sweets, they would think the fashion designer is mocking them. Getting the highest score in both math and history class, Marinette confessed to cramming both subjects last night-

"Marinette!" Adrien looked at Marinette, realizing an opportunity. He's heard enough from Chloé that Marinette has good study habits. 'She can help him catch up!'

"Hmm?" Marinette looked at him, mouth filled with chouquette. Cute. It somewhat reminds him of his lady. Adrien shook his head. Speaking of his lady, he'll need to ask her to give him some time to catch up in life. He cannot let anyone find out nor can he let his father take away what he recently obtained.

"Can you give me tips on how to study?" Adrien smiled at the flustered female.

"Y-you.." Marinette coughed, beating her chest. She took a sip of water from her bottle, looking back at Adrien. "Mean m-memory? For History? UHh. Just get enough sleep."

"You slept for only two hours M." Alya laughed and Marinette froze. Before Adrien could ask, Marinette changed the topic.

"I make mind maps." Marinette blushed. "Charts, stuff that organizes the data. Mnemonics."

"Couldn't you just tell Nathalie the test is hard as heck?" Nino got a C plus and he's cool with it.

"Hush Nino." Adrien can actually imagine Marinette making a map bigger than her own, staring at a huge colorful paper with tons of squiggly lines. He's done charts and mnemonics. Something is still missing. "Anything else?"

"You could also test your friend. Pretty sure there's a study that says you retain more memory if you teach someone." Marinette smiled, looking at Alya. "Right Al?"

"B plus in both. True story." Alya nudged Marinette who laughed.

"I only got B plus in math." Nino grinned at the math protege. "I call it osmosis."

"No. We talked Nino." Adrien took another choquette.

"And remember to take a break once in a while." Marinette took a sip of Alya's bottle, already finishing hers. "Eat snacks. Studying drains your brain."

"I doubt he can." Nino spoke with his mouth full. "M-mu bro hoz a (Nino swallowed.) a diet plan."

"You won't gain too much unless you're a stress eater." Marinette rolled her eyes. "Look at me. I'm pretty fit."

"Mari's an exception. Leptin is in her favor." Alya flipped her hair. Their last class in biology is still ingrained in their minds.

"Nah. Hormones are shaping us up." Marinette popped two balls in her mouth. "But I'm serious. Try talking to Sabrina or Max sometimes. They're generally smart in all subjects."

"Mari, Nino and I are all arts." Alya gave a high five to Nino. She looks at Adrien. "You're the sciences."

"I'm the outsider?!" Adrien played along.

"Chloé's good in math and language though." Marinette offered her phone for Adrien to see Marinette's extensive classmate study. Wow. Did Marinette actually write down all their grades and attitude in class? **Expertise versus passion**. Adrien read it in fascination, particularly his. He's good at everything, but there are notes stating he has slight difficulty with arts. Adrien won't deny his bias to the sciences.

"Why aren't you here?" Adrien wondered, scrolling down to see Marinette's calculated general average for each student. He has a fifteen out of twenty. 'This cannot happen.'

"It's all in my head." Marinette munched, confused why Adrien is so tense. "Maybe you're a people person? Maybe we should try hosting a class teaching activity. We can alternate- Right. You have those photoshoots and we can't let your dad find out."

"But I need to perfect the exams." Adrien, forced perfectionist and self-proclaim hater of failure, groaned, returning the phone.

"How about you kidnap her M?" Alya nudged Marinette's arm. "You could prep him."

"No way.." Marinette blushed, grabbing back her phone. She looks away from the depressed model. "I'm pretty sure Adrien hates the scent of Camembert."

"I don't think my dude minds smelling like stinky cheese if he gets to maintain his grades." Nino remarked, poking the sullen teen.

"But what about Lila or his schedule or?" Marinette begins to ramble and Adrien shot his face up.

"Please Marinette?" Adrien asked. He can't ask Nathalie because they're preparing for some important business negotiation. He doesn't trust Lila because she usually asks him to help her and not the other way around. _Lila also isn't so focused on her grades._

"I I..." Marinette's face turned from pink to red. "I-Ok. I'll find a way. Text me when you're free this weekend. I'll think of something up."

"Thank you so much, Mari." Adrien smiled and Marinette slowly sunk down from her seat.

*Thud.

"Marinette?" Adrien blinked. Alya and Nino laughed while Adrien has a big question mark.

* * *

Luck is not by his side. Not only is Lila and his father somehow teaming up behind his back, Chloé had to host a party which he cannot reject. The akumas are also popping out seconds before he could text Marinette. The world is conspiring against him. Adrien is going to die. Adrien has already made a class farewell compilation message in case he does get pulled out from school. Tikki says everything will be all right. NO! Everything will crash and burn starting tomorrow. He can't do this.

"Would Marinette be busy at this time?" Adrien checked the time, recently finishing his piano lessons. It's eight o' clock PM. 'Can Marinette be able to salvage me?'

"Don't worry, Adrien." Tikki munched on a cookie. "I'm sure she has time for you."

"You're right but I need to think of my words carefully." Adrien read and memorized as much as he can, but he knows it's not enough. Miss Bustier always manages to surprise him. Miss Bustier might be a sweet nice and wonderful teacher, but she's sneaky and tricky. He sends a message. **[If you're not busy, are you free tonight?]**

"Oh no. Did I come on too forward?" Adrien panicked, realizing how wrong it sounded.

"Adrien. Calm down. She's a friend." Tikki finished her cookie. "She'll understand."

"You don't understand Tikki. She's not like Chloé or Nino." Adrien pranced in his room. "This is Marinette. Amazing, kind Marinette. Why do I say the wrong words to her?"

"I'm sure she got the message. Don't think hard about it." Tikki giggled, finding his anxiety endearing.

*Ding.

"She replied." Adrien read the words.

**[Living at the edge huh, Agreste?]**

Marinette sounds different in text. _It somewhat reminds him of his lady._ Adrien rubbed his eyes and decided to ignore the weirdness. Before he could type, he receives another message from the nocturnal fashion designer.

**[I'm coming.]**

"What?" Adrien raised an eyebrow, confused what she means. He looks up around, confused. He turned to Tikki, showing his phone. "What does this mean?"

"She's coming." Tikki quickly went to hide.

"I don't get it-?!" Adrien turned to the sound of the thump from his window. For a split second, he thought it was Lady Noire... Only to see Marinette enter with a grappling hook. "M-marinette?!"

"I got my notes." Marinette dropped her books, removing the fox mask covering her top head. "We're ready!"

"How are you going to get out?" Adrien is both amazed and fearful for his classmate. With reality setting in, Adrien realized how wrong it is to have Marinette with him in his bedroom **in the middle of the night**. Adrien watched Marinette drop the rest of her material on his desk, posting big colorful aids on his wall. "You plan on staying here for the night?"

"No. Sleep is for the weak." Marinette pat the wall, placing both hands on her hip at her work. She moves her head to look at him, beaming. "Shall we start?"

"We're not sleeping, are we?" Adrien has a sweat drop.

"Me. None." Marinette dropped her arms to walk towards him. She raised her finger, poking his chest. "But you need it."

"Did you drink something before coming here?" Adrien quirked a smile at the risk-taking bluenette. He ain't complaining on seeing another side of his classmate, but it reminds him so much of his feline partner who he taught math and science in general.

"None of your business!" Marinette turned away and crossed her arms, huffing.

"Ok. My bad." Adrien laughed but another exaggerated huff made Adrien laugh harder. "I'm sorry already. Don't be mad, m'lady."

"What?" Marinette might have snapped her head with the sudden nickname.

"Mari. It was Mari." Adrien coughed, blushing.

"Hmm.." Marinette squinted at him and Adrien finally noticed there is a light hint of pink on her cheeks. Marinette concedes. "I accept your apology."

'She's drunk.' Adrien thought. 'A drunk Mari managed to bypass my security and go through my window? How in kwami's name is that possible??'

"Let's start with the easiest before the hardest." Marinette ignored the internal turmoil of the blonde, looking back at her notes and charts. "We'll be done around six. Enough time for rest!"

"I start my day at seven AM." Adrien beat his chest. 'Calm down. She isn't Lady Noire. She can't be... Or is she?!'

"20 minute nap. Perfect." Marinette nodded. "As I said earlier, sleep is for the weak."

"Napping is technically sleeping." Adrien pointed and Marinette stuck her tongue out. 'Cute.'

"Well 20 minute naps are best." Marinette looked back to grab the notes she has for the subject. They'll be starting chemistry, economics and math. Adrien is really good in this fields.

"I take a long time before I fall asleep." Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

"Not even while listening to classical music or counting sheep in your head?" Marinette held her notes and some pamphlets, staring at him. Seeing him shake his head, the bluenette puffed one side of her cheek. "I guess you'll die."

"Mari." Adrien laughed and Marinette walked to his spare chair and sat on it.

"The faster we can finish this, the more time you'll have to get sleep." Marinette offered, opening her notebooks. "Let's review the formulas and symbols..."

...

"It's nearing six." Adrien commented as Marinette packed her stuff. The banana, cherries and cheese she brought was really good. Adrien has never seen a time where Marinette doesn't have cheese. She always has cheese with her. Always. _The longer he and Marinette spends time in his bedroom without sleep and in the middle of the night, the more he finds himself wanting more days to end like this._ Wait. That sounded wrong. Adrien likes sleep, but he also likes company. 'Decisions.'

"Now you have to sleep. Found a way?" Marinette wondered and Adrien laid on his bed. Their study session was from the table, to the computer area then the floor all the way to the bed. All platonic and to avoid falling asleep. For Marinette anyways, he's mind is too alert at the presence of someone new in his room. _Blame the fan girls but Adrien has obtained a radar for incoming girls._

"I don't know. I skip sleep?" Adrien shifted his head to look at the bluenette. "How about you?"

"I can skip sleep. You can't." Marinette looked back at him, worried. "Adrien. You know you need the energy. Go order your body to sleep."

"My body is rebellious." Adrien smiled and Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien let out a breath of air from his mouth, looking back at the ceiling. "I still don't know how you're going to escape the cameras."

"Shh... I know my ways." Marinette yawned and Adrien noticed her come to view. Marinette looked down at him, frowning. "There is another way for you to sleep."

"That is?" Adrien asked, pretty sure he learned too much from the amazing girl to be surprised at whatever whacky plans she has in mind-

"Scoot over." Marinette has surprised him yet again. Adrien stared at her. She isn't laughing. _She's serious._ Marinette sits down, not facing him. "Tell me if it's working after I ask the question."

"... I trust you." Adrien scoots over and faces the wall. He then realizes, with the arm hugging his body, that he has become the tiny spoon. _This is familiar._ Marinette breathes, tickling his neck. 

"When Alya have a hard time sleeping, I cuddle her to sleep." Marinette mumbled. "D-does this make y-you feel relaxed?"

"I prefer being a big spoon." Adrien whispered back. **Silence**. Adrien felt hands let go and he holds her wrist. "Not that I don't enjoy this."

"A-are you a light sleeper?" Marinette inquired as Adrien face her area. She's lying on his other pillow, face pink in embarrassment and maybe his confession as a cuddler.

"Maybe." Adrien hesitantly lets go of her wrist. He examines her in the faint daylight outside, confused why she's unaffected with the lack of sleep. "Is this okay?"

"L-let me turn around." Marinette quickly looks away and Adrien hesitantly slipped his arms over Marinette's waist, wrapping his arms around his good friend, and tugged her close.

"..." Adrien tucked her head under his chin, pressing her close to him. She smells like pastries and hints of cheese. He can feel her heartbeat, his hand resting onto her shoulder. His other hand rest on her waist, one leg on top of both her own. He treats her like a body pillow. She's a very warm body pillow.

"Is this okay?" Adrien feels nice and fluffy with Marinette in his arms. Friends do this right? _Alya's really lucky to have Marinette and Nino as cuddle buddies._

"Hm..." Marinette is slightly resting on his body, not heavy to make him feel comfortable. _Just right._

"Now..." Marinette tilts her head slightly, raising her hand to let her fingers go through his hair. "..Go to sleep."

"..." Adrien closed his eyes, content with feeling of her fingers rummaging his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure after the exam week is the beginning of Adrien's enlightenment.


	35. Morals Questioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU's crime rate is low because of Hawkmoth's shenanigans and Lady Noire.
> 
> Remove one and well~ Criminals will turn cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette saves herself by destroying others.  
> Marinette's trigger would be Adrien and Alya. No questions asked.

"..." Marinette is at the back of the classroom, both eyes closed as there is one earpod hidden in her hair. The teacher doesn't mind her. Miss Bustier knows she needs music to avoid the akuma. Miss Bustier knows her delicate situation. Misterbug and Lady Noire may have solved the akuma and amok problem, but the rest of the crimes? No. Not necessary. Master Fu said so himself. _It's her fault ~~for letting the people use her.~~ Paris grew used to her intervention._

'Is it really my fault?' Marinette opened one eye, staring at the blackboard. _No. It's not._ Marinette closed her eyes, listening to the latest song of Clara Nightingale. Plagg is listening to the other end in her purse.

...

The tabloids are spouting nonsense again. The news reporters are over-analyzing as usual. Humans chatting on things they know nothing about.

_A normal day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Things will get better._

Parents badmouthing her alter-ego. Friends warning her to not associate with ~~herself~~ the black cat. Classmates criticizing the black cat's deed, even Alya.

_A normal day with her usual bad luck._

Authorities publicly condemning her actions. Civilians moving away when Lady Noire is present. Social Media begins deleting comments regarding the black cat.

_A normal day. Avoid the akuma._

Marinette grows apathetic. The bluenette learns to dissociate from her civilian and superhero self. The fashion designers makes no comment on the trends. The black cat feigns ignorance at the backlash.

[They stopped listening to Paris' complaints. Paris stopped talking about Lady Noire's deeds.]

* * *

_A normal day begins once more._

This morning, a robbery began between man and man.

Unlike before, Lady Noire doesn't come to help them. Hanging out with her classmates, Marinette watched the reporters beg for the superheroes to come. _Misterbug never comes, not obligated to by the state with how perfect he is_. Marinette tilts her head, sitting beside Alya as Adrien's guest whisper around them. _Lady Noire won't come this time, not obligated as ordered by the state._

The tension escalate on both sides. Marinette remains in her seat. She hears the gun shots and the camera is down. The world keeps spinning. In spite of the shocking outcome, people move on.

"Maybe she couldn't make it?" Marinette shrugged as Nino hugged Alya. She feels light. She doesn't feel guilty. 'What an amazing feeling.'

_Suddenly, the norm flips upside down._

More people die from each other's deeds than akuma and amok attacks. If the two criminal activities clash, Lady Noire handles the human crime while Misterbug handles the magical crime. Misterbug's ability cannot revive people who are not in the range of miraculous cure. Everyone knows that. Just as how everyone knows Lady Noire's ability can shut down her target's organs with a cataclysm. As long as Misterbug is present, Lady Noire's abilities can be nullified. Two halves of a whole.

_Suddenly, the two superheroes argue._

"Why don't you save them anymore?" Misterbug asked and Lady Noire shrugged. She feels heavy. She doesn't know why. 'It's a strange feeling.'

The tension between them is combustive. Lady Noire remains in her place. She hears the sound of screams and the camera flash. The world keeps spinning. In spite of everything, they need to move on.

Unlike before, Misterbug doesn't stop from his inquiry. During their patrol, Misterbug seeks to help her be who she was back then. Lady Noire tries to follow his logic. She cannot. _Misterbug isn't obligated to help the state so why should she?_ Lady Noire tilts her head, sitting beside the exasperated crimson hero. _Lady Noire came to support the police and she gets criticized? ' **It's unfair for me, isn't it?'**_

Last night, Misterbug gave up on Lady Noire.

_A new day begins..._

* * *

[The media begins to spread fear.]

The tabloids are spouting conspiracies. The news reporters are too silent. Crime, akuma and amok are in the rise. People begin to get angry at the black cat.

_A new day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Things are a lot better._

Parents badmouthing her alter-ego. Friends asking her to talk some sense to ~~herself~~ the black cat. Classmates criticizing the black cat's deed even further, except Alya and Adrien.

_A new day with her usual bad luck._

Authorities requesting for an audience with the heroine. Lady Noire moves away when civilians are present. Social Media is littered with public apologies and hate for the black cat.

_A new day. Cataclysm the akuma._

Marinette keeps her friends close and her enemies in her sight. Plagg supports her actions, ~~never the sort to act on what is right based on society.~~ Marinette Dupain-Cheng helps her classmates prevent and/or prepare for incoming human problems. Lady Noire patrols in the night to protect certain entities.

...

"Nobody moves!" Someone screamed. Marinette opens her eyes to see trespassers. _Desperation. Anger._ Three or four men at the entrance of the class. Chloé and Sabrina are held hostage. Plagg snickers in her purse, pushing her weapon. Marinette grabbed it, standing up and letting the earpod fall off from her ear. It seems humans have gotten cocky, committing a crime in school grounds.

'Is this my fault?' Marinette wonders, scanning the men. Two of them have guns. The other two are watchers. **Four men in the room.** Marinette hides behind Kim, letting the panic and fear cloak her presence. She pulls out her metal shears from her bag, personally blessed by Plagg's smelly scent. She ignores the panic, the shouting. _It's time for the hunt._

"Hey you there!"

"Yeah you!" The burly man speaks, pointing his gun at the bluenette who remains standing despite everyone else kneels down to the floor. Her hands are in her purse, face hidden and strangely silent. The man yelled. "Get down or I'm going to shoot you!"

"..." Marinette slowly knelt down, bluebell eyes trained at the man.

'They're not experienced...' Her innocent appearance made the man lower his gun at the ground. She pities them, but she pities her classmates more. She has always been protecting her class filled with important people. _Have I grown this apathetic?_ Marinette shakes her head and is ready to execute her plan. She could have waited longer, but she noticed a man walking towards Adrien.

' **I won't let them.** ' Before the man could talk to the frightened homeroom teacher, Marinette stands back up and throws a pair of sharp metal scissors at the man's right chest. He screams and drops the gun, causing the other one holding Chloé (and the gun) to point at Marinette. 'I need to take the armed men down first!'

"Maîtresse!" The bluenette takes a step down, throwing another shear at her next victim's shoulder. Miss Bustier quickly grabbed the gun on the floor while Chloé elbows the screaming man, escaping his grasps as the blood spurt onto her clothes. The man drops the gun at the sudden jolt of pain, alerting the rest as he's closest to the entrance.

"This is ridiculous!" Chloé screeched, pointing the gun at the stunned man holding Sabrina in his arms. "Drop her or you're dead. I'm not afraid to use this!"

"As if-" The man was calling it bluff until he saw his accomplice get a metal knitting needle piercing the forehead. Watching his friend fall, the man quickly lets go of Sabrina. He grabbed his friend bleeding on the shoulder and ran out.

"Don't go after him!" Miss Bustier warned as Sabrina got the gun from Chloe to head out and shoot the man. Miss Bustier placed the gun on the table, trying to calm down as there is a dead man right by her feet. "I-it's not worth it. Sabrina. Call your father. This is serious!"

"Eww! He got my shoes dirty." Chloé being Chloé, kicked the man trying to not bleed to death. He's breathing hard, muttering nonsense. He removed the bent scissors from his chest. _Wrong move._ His blood is all over the area.

"Chloé. Not now. Class! Calm down." Miss Bustier tells her students. She scans the room, more worried about an akuma with how frequent these children get akumatized. She quickly finds Marinette walking down, relieved. "Marinette. How many times do I have to tell you not to resort to violence?"

"Sorry Miss Bustier! (Marinette is not sorry.) They look like the type to kidnap people. I have more non-lethal items, but people keep breaking into my locker and destroying my stuff." Marinette reached the bottom, looking at her pale crush. She opened her mouth but chose not to. She turns her attention to the one bleeding on the floor. "Chloé? Stop kicking him."

"Y-you are paying for my clothes, Dupain-Cheng!" Chloé points at the red stain on her clothes, glaring at the bluenette. _Marinette sees a pouting bee._ Marinette looks away to see Sabrina calling her dad. Chloé yells even louder, waving her arms. "In fact! You are going to jail for soiling my clothes!"

"Your dad and I made an agreement. He can't put me to jail." Marinette rolled up her sleeves and picked the bleeding man on the neck.

"D-don't kill me!" The man is begging for his life. _Marinette doesn't feel remorse._ Coughing blood, the man struggles as he held the bluenette's arm. "P-please! I-I h-have a kid!"

"Why did you come here to this school?" Marinette asked. _The bluenette's identity as a civilian and superhero begin to sync._ Marinette raised him to sit up, kneeling in one knee as her hand reached for the bloody bent scissors on the ground. The man trashes against her tightened grip on his neck. "Who are you after?"

"Stop stop!" The man is screaming other nonsense, trying to claw her and all Marinette had to slam his head onto the floor. She points the scissor at the man's right eye. He stops, tears, blood and mucus is all over his face. _The fashion designer drops her sheep's clothing._

" **Answer me.** " Heaven's blue glare at fearful brown. _The black cat picks up her claws._ Marinette shouldn't have ignored them. _Let Misterbug hate her for her sins._ It's time to make things right. " _Or else._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious why the media, state, etc. condemns Lady Noire...
> 
> Let's say she might have cataclysmed a bunch of people. :)


	36. Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette dies and Adrien finds out.
> 
> Plagg decides to let him in on the deal... He might regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this story because I want to emphasize Adrien's selfishness. He's perfect but the world will try to destroy said perfection.
> 
> By getting and knowing what he wants, Adrien begins to show... some attributes which make him human.

When he heard Marinette died during his trip back to Paris, Adrien thought it was a prank. One huge prank his class was playing on him.

Marinette. Dead? That's impossible. _Why would someone as amazing as Marinette be dead?_

Adrien wanted to check the news, but his father forbid him to access. [ **Fear.** ] Nathalie is constantly watching over him together with Gorilla. Adrien doesn't get it. He wants to understand why his classmates would make such a prank. _He's upset._ He hopes everything clears up once the plane touches ground. He can't wait to meet his friends again.

> _"How's your trip to Milan?" Lady Noire inquired, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, and watched Mister-Horsebug fix his glasses._
> 
> _"Boring." Misterbug leans next to Lady Noire. "Can't wait to be back home and sleep all day."  
> _
> 
> _"Sorry but that's my line." Lady Noire laughed, pushing him back so she's the one leaning against Mister-Horsebug. "I'm tired bug. Come back soon k?"_

It's a joke. It has to be. No one is laughing. [ **FEAR.** ] Adrien feels nauseous. _He's only been gone for a week._ Nino says to stop thinking about it. _Maybe he shouldn't have gone to Milan._ The class is mourning. _Maybe he should have dragged Marinette with him._ No one wants to talk about Marinette. _The Dupain-Cheng Bakery is closed._ Adrien searches to find reason.

Marinette can't be dead. That's... _Why would someone as amazing as Marinette die?_

When he finally managed to sneak out to meet with Marinette's parents, Adrien realized everything is real. Marinette's parents are planning a funeral.

> _"She wanted you to have this." Tom held out a ring._
> 
> _"B-but." Adrien stared at it, shocked._ _"Isn't this-?"_
> 
> _"She said your mutual friend gave this to her." Sabine wipes her eyes, staring at the table with Marinette's photo album. "Thank you for being a good friend to her, Adrien."_

Adrien runs. He runs to the hospital where Marinette's unconscious body rests. He runs because he needs to see her. Lies lies lies. [Marinette can't die.]

Finding their daughter injured and bleeding in bed, Tom and Sabine rushed her into the ICU.

Adrien lies to the nurse, runs up the stairs because the elevator is out of order, rushes to the area where they keep Marinette. **The morgue**. Adrien gets stalled by some of the doctors but his reputation eventually lets him in. He enters a storage room, watching the doctors lead him to a metal table to reveal a person covered with a blanket. He asks if he could be left alone. _They agreed._

* * *

"Ah..." Plagg was the first kwami to come out of his bag, removing the blanket as if it was nothing. He stares at the calm sleeping face of his chosen. "She looked better."

"Plagg! Shut up!" Tikki was the next person to come out, thwacking Plagg on the head. "How could you say that to your own kitten?!"

"What? It's not my fault she wanted to save the hostages." Plagg rubbed his head, irritated at the ladybug. "And it's not my fault her parents found her dying in her bedroom!"

"..." Adrien doesn't respond, kneeling down to hold Marinette's hand. She's so cold. She's dead. She's really dead.

"Oh Adrien!" Tikki rushed to hug her chosen. "It's going to be all right. I promise!"

"Yeah she will. I've never seen her rest this long in like... never." Plagg snickered and Tikki glared at the prankster.

"One more and I will make your life miserable, Plagg." Tikki clicked and Plagg shrunk away from the cranky Ladybug.

"What's with all the moping?!" Plagg doesn't understand why Tikki and Adrien are so crestfallen. He held his ring, hugging it. The kwami doesn't get it. Everyone dies and... "H-hey... Guys?"

"Plagg. Your chosen just died." Tikki repeated and Plagg blinked. "It's human tradition to pay respect to the dead!"

"..." Plagg blinked again, finally realizing the deal. 'Now it all makes sense.'

"Tikki..." Plagg realized that maybe he shouldn't say this but he needs to without being questioned. Tikki slowly looked at Plagg, ready to strangle him. "Can we talk... Alone?"

"Why? What did you do?" Adrien, guardian of the miraculous box, glared at Plagg.

"It's kinda not me but me?" Plagg shifts his ring, a bit nervous.

"Plagg. Adrien deserves the right to know if it involves his partner." Tikki removes her hug from Adrien, quickly spotting the akuma and eating it.

...

"Uh...You see?" Plagg knew Adrien in Marinette's POV as a cinnamon bun who can't do anything wrong, goofy and is nice to everyone. What he sees right now is a look similar to his past kittens. His past kinda feral kittens when their ladybug partner dies. Plagg bit on his ring, trying to find the words.

"Plagg." Adrien stands up, looking even more intimidating. "What did you do to Marinette?"

"It's the parent's fault." Plagg quickly answered. "Black cats don't have a fancy **cure** , but it's our job to protect our equal. Though if we're fatally injured, who's gonna protect the ladybug? No one. With how selfless the ladybugs are in the past, I had to make something to keep up from the constant danger. Remember the saying **cats have nine lives**? Well. My kitten has three left. She was in the middle of reviving when those two barged in and removed her ring before I get to revive her."

"PLAGG!" Tikki pulled her antennae. "You're playing with your chosen's lives?!"

"I am not playing with them. I'm giving them a safety net!" Plagg hissed. The kwami tossed the ring to Adrien who quickly placed it in Marinette's finger. Plagg continues, crossing his arms. "I'm tired of my miraculous switching hands because of their recklessness and love for whatever or whoever BS they believe in! Do you think I'm that heartless as to watch them all die?"

"But it isn't our choice!" Tikki quickly heads to Adrien. "Adrien. You have to remove the ring. It's already too late!"

"Nuh-uh. She might have some brain damage but all is good." Plagg shrugged.

"Tikki. I'm not going to lose her. I can't. I won't lose her." Adrien shoos his kwami, pressing his hand on her chest. _Her heart is_ _beating?_

"Adrien! You don't understand!" Tikki rubbed her cheeks. "Everyone knows Marinette is dead. Her parents even plan to make a funeral. What will Marinette do once she wakes up? Who will she live with? No one will believe her coming back from the morgue! People might suspect something is going on. Hawkmoth and Mayura might target her. They're still out there and Master Fu is no longer by our side! This will be too much for you."

"It'll be okay." Adrien said, reassuring himself more than Tikki. Tikki has a point. She always has a point. Adrien will simply have to move out. He's already fixed his bank account and found an ideal apartment close to his ideal university. It'll be fine. Everything will be fine. Adrien held Marinette's hand while the other moves to cup her cheeks. "I'll make things work."

"See Tikki? Everything will fine as cheese." Plagg circled around Marinette, grinning. "Wakey-waky, bread! Your prince is here."

"This is a bad idea..." Tikki mumbles to herself and eyelashes flutter. Adrien pulled away, holding his breath as he saw bluebell eyes look up at the ceiling.

?

"Back from the dead. How are you, kitten?" Plagg sits on the cold metal table. Marinette blinked again, raising her hand and wiping her face.

"Plagg...?!" Marinette sat up, the blanket falling down from her form as she frantically looked around. "What happened? Where am I-Adrien?!"

"W-what are you doing here?!" Marinette covered her form with the sheet, blushing at the ecstatic model. "Why are you? Are you crying?"

"Mari!" Adrien hugged her tight, not wanting to let go. Plagg and Tikki shared a look, the former shrugging while the latter showing concern.

"Adrien... What happened?" Marinette asked, too confused to know what's going on.

"Everyone thinks you're dead." Adrien hugged her tight so she wouldn't pull away. He pets her head, trying to calm her down. "Your parents want to bury you. I'm sorry for not being there, kitty."

"No one calls me kitty- Bug?" Marinette is even more confused. However, if Adrien is Misterbug then he's also the guardian and oh this is weird. Marinette pats her partner's back, hoping to calm him down. "Ok. Ad-bug... Er... Don't cry! It's not your fault. I promise.."

"Yeah. It's all on her." Plagg stuck his tongue out.

"My fault? What did I do?" Marinette frowned, glad Adrien finally stopped giving her a death hug so she can fix herself a makeshift dress with the cloth. Marinette sits at the table, having Adrien sit beside her. "The last thing I remember is graduating from Collège Françoise Dupont."

"Holy Gouda. You lost four years of memory from a span of a week." Plagg flew up and sat on her head. "You were weeks before graduating from lycée."

"Aw man." Marinette puffed her cheek, looking back at her friend and partner in crime. "Now what?"

"I'm bringing you home with me." Adrien quickly adds as Marinette blushed at his choice of words. "I mean to say! I need you to come with me because Hawkmoth and your loved ones.. You just died Marinette."

"Why are you going all flustered bug?" Marinette laughs at her friend, tilting her head and blowing the long strand of her hair. "You Pff I thought we got over this awkward pff moment? Urggh. I need a tie. You have a tie?"

"Marinette. I... During highschool..." Adrien ruffles his hair, not sure how to make things worse with the amnesiac girl. If Marinette remembers only to the point of collège then she didn't know they became amazingly close friends to best friends for life. Marinette blinks, making him feel bashful. "I kinda grew... a crush on you?"

"That's something." Marinette smiled and Adrien couldn't look at her in the eyes. _Holy cookies. He's fallen in love with his lady twice!_ Marinette asked, confused. "So what happened to Kagami?"

"We broke up." Adrien lied partially. He and Kagami has an off-and-on relationship. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't love her fully either. It's difficult to find another person better than Kagami except his Lady and well... She has moved on to someone else- Adrien felt his heart drop. 'Marinette is in a relationship with Luka.'

"Adrien?" Marinette asked and Adrien didn't want to say it. Two years in highschool, Marinette and Luka got back together and they've been having a happy life since. It's the same time Adrien realized his feelings for Marinette. He... Adrien clenched his fists.

***Attention! All personnel must secure the doors and protect the patients. Visitors are to follow protocol and leave the area peacefully to wait for Misterbug and Lady Noire.***

"Evil never waits." Marinette stood up, stretching her arms as Adrien watched her back. She turns to Adrien, smiling. "Let's go, bug. We'll think on what to do later."

"S-sure..." Adrien smiled, getting off the table.

"Focus okay?" Marinette pats Adrien's back, concerned why he looks so pale and thin. "I'll go and distract the akuma."

"Thanks, m'lady." Adrien sighed. It's been so long since he called her by that nickname. Marinette giggled and Adrien decided he'll keep it a secret.

taptaptaptaptap

After he watched Marinette walk away, he looked around the room and decided to pick up a dead body tossed to the ground.

"Adrien.." Tikki looked at him with sorrow. "Are you sure about this?"

"I can't let her leave me again, Tikki." Adrien almost got akumatized twice because of the news. With everything out in the open and Marinette finally being alive and well, Adrien decides to be selfish to keep his lady happy and unaware. Adrien is more surprised there's no cameras in the morgue. "Please let me be selfish this once?"

"But she's not yours." Tikki lowered her antennae.

"I know." Adrien answers in turn. However, Marinette has everything he needed. He won't be alone anymore. Marinette will be there waiting for him. He'll take care of her. He won't let her get hurt anymore. He won't fail her again. "Tikki. Spots on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I read Lukanette, the more I feel unfaithful to Adrinette. Q_Q


	37. Cat-in-a-box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noire/Marinette in a box.
> 
> Adrien realizes hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to save water. Have some fluff.

"Why are you in a box?" Misterbug asked, staring down to see his partner-in-crime in a box.

"It's comfy~" Lady Noire looked up from her box, a perfect fit for the feline heroine with cat eyes. Her braid is raised straight, waving in content. "Sorry bugaboo, but there's no space for you here."

"Do you know what strangers do when they see a cat in a box?" Misterbug struggled not to smile at the adorable sight, letting out a quirky smile.

"No. Not really." Lady Noire offered a cheshire smile and Misterbug can't help himself.

"Well.. They adopt them." Misterbug picked the box up, happy she's so light and the box sturdy enough to hold her. "And bring them home!"

"B-bug!" Lady Noire squeaked and Misterbug laughed as she pushed one hand on his face. "D-drop me right now!"

"But you're so cuttee, m'lady~" Misterbug teased and he looked at her just in time to see her wide frightened eyes.

"?!" Misterbug dropped the box, surprised to see that look.

"Bug!" Lady Noire squealed, reaching to grab his neck. The box fell and she clung to the startled bug. The two ended up falling onto the floor, Lady Noire clinging onto Misterbug's neck like a cat. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No!" Misterbug sits up, dragging Lady Noire onto his lap. He instinctively held her close, heating up as her cheek is pressed against his. "You startled me, that's all."

"... Oh." Lady Noire loosened her grip and pushed herself off his lap. She stood up, dusting her pants. "My bad."

"Don't be." Misterbug feels this weird buzzing feeling down his stomach but not. He isn't sure what it is, but it's there. His heart also can't calm down with the faint trace of heat still on him.

"Sorry.." Lady Noire scratched her cheek with one finger, looking away. "I was done patrolling and was hanging out in a box. (Noire grabbed the sturdy box.) I...I'll go now!"

"Be careful." Misterbug called out as he watched his partner leave. He looked down at his body, confused. A warm feeling down here. Misterbug stood up, ready to zip away. 'I'll ask Tikki.'

* * *

When Tikki refused to answer his question, Adrien decides to ask Nathalie who... told Gabriel and... Adrien received **the talk**. Adrien, although shaken, still had to go to school. Surely, school will help him clear his mind.

"What's going on here?" Adrien wondered when he noticed his friend Nino standing beside Alya who's moving around the corner.

"It's nothing bro.." Nino waved, trying to cover something in the corner.

"You sure?" Adrien frowned. He can see Mylène, Ivan, Rose and Juleka huddled here. 'Something must be up.'

"Wakey-waky Mari~" Rose cooed, kneeling down and shaking the box. Adrien suddenly gets slapped with a sense of déjà vu. He stared at the box, seeing the same words, pun and lettering from last night: **Kitty needs a mew blanket** **.**

"..." Marinette is sleeping in the box, covered in a pink blanket.

"When I said she should go to school early, I didn't think she'd camp in school." Alya scratched the back of her head. "We tried everything. Should we try removing her out of the box?"

"I don't know... She looks so happy in the box." Mylène aw-ed when Marinette purred as Ivan scratched the bluenette's head. "She's like a cat."

"Guys. Keep quiet." Juleka, the watcher, scans the area. "I think Chloé's coming."

"I'll distract her." Ivan ran off.

'Tikki! I think I found my lady!' Adrien is internally panicking, staring at the sleeping fashion designer. She seems to really like that box, but wouldn't a bed be better?!

"What's going on here?" Lila called and Adrien felt his blood turn cold. The brunette moved aside and stared down at the class rep. "Oh what happened to Marinette? Is she okay?"

"I talked to her parents and they told me Marinette likes sleeping in boxes." Alya explained, reading the text. "I don't know how her parents know but that's what they said. They also say to splash cold water on her. It always works."

"I have just the thing." Lila pulled out her water bottle. Before she could uncap the bottle, Adrien ran and picked the box from the corner. Lila stared at Adrien, confused. "Adrien?"

"I think she needs this sleep!" Adrien hugged the box containing his partner. Now that he found her, it all makes sense why Marinette is always so tired. He has to help his partner for being so vigilant.

"Dude. How are you able to carry her?!" Nino pushed his glasses up, rubbing his eyes.

"Perks to being a model." Adrien begins running up to the back, carrying the love of his life. "Can you bring Mari and my stuff? Thanks Nino and Alya!"

"That doesn't explain anything!" Alya hollered as Lila took a sip of her water bottle.

"Maybe Adrien plans on drawing on Mari's face?" Rose stood up, leaning against Juleka. "Like what friends do."

"Only you do that Rose." Juleka smirked at her friend.

"Or maybe he _realized_ something?" Mylène hinted, smiling as Adrien carefully placed the box on the bench.

"Hohoho. I like what you're thinking." Alya raised her hand and the duo did a high-five.

...

"M'lady?" Adrien whispered, brushing her bangs as he placed his knee to stabilize the box. "Wake up m'lady."

"B-bug...?" Bluebell eyes open, showing the same vulnerable eyes as last night. Her eyes widen even further, "A-adrien?!"

"I finally found you." Adrien smiled, resting his hand on the side of her head and leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead.

*BAM!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Chloé roared, dropping her bag and ready to terrorize. Ivan ran into the room, huffing and slightly scratched up by manicured nails.

"I couldn't stop her!" Ivan confessed. The raging blonde rushed to her target, buzzing.

**"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!!!"**


	38. Late Bloomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Marinette is the late bloomer?!
> 
> And Adrien, with the anime, movies and classical novels (Guys. I swear the classical novels have the best sex descriptions) is the knowledgeable one.

"Alya. How do you masturbate?" Marinette whispered and Nino, who was the front, is unfortunate enough to be drinking at this time period.

"!!!!" Nino spat his water towards the wall, wiping his mouth. Adrien sat perfectly still, already done with his work and having nothing to do but wait for the rest to finish. Unfortunately, Marinette and Alya are done as well. When those two are done, they talk about the strangest of things.

"Shh.. Not so loud." Alya whispered back. Alya is unaware Adrien has obtained very good hearing due to being Misterbug. "You've never masturbated?"

"No but I heard it's stress relieving." Marinette whispered back.

"..." Adrien doesn't know how to turn his own ears off. He shouldn't be listening to this, but if he covers his ears then Marinette will notice. The bluenette always notices when he's doing something out of the ordinary. He glances at Nino, not moving at all. 'What do I do???'

"Just lie on your bed, touch yourself and think dirty things to Adrien." Alya whispered.

"?!" Adrien dropped his pencil in surprise. He panics, not sure if he should pick it up or not. He's holding his tablet but he's also holding his pencil. 'Be normal. You never needed that pencil anyways.'

"Why would I get aroused with a dirty Adrien?" Marinette wonders and Adrien heard a face palm. Adrien knows what Alya's talking about and he's honestly surprised Marinette doesn't understand. Is she lying? Pretending?

"My poor baby... Your dad's sheltered you for far too long." Alya lets out a sigh. Adrien was confused for a split second before he realized what she meant. He can imagine Tom doing such a thing, keeping Marinette innocent in mind. Tom is also the type to break arms with how huge he was... Tom might actually get along with Gorilla with their matching sizes.

"How about you imagine Adrien doing dirty things to you?" Alya suggested and Adrien felt Nino place a hand on his arm. He forgot he gave Nino the Turtle miraculous two days ago which helps Nino's hearing for a short-term.

"Like what?" Marinette asked. Adrien noticed Nino send him a message and he reads it in his tablet. **[Bro.]**

"Y-Oh lord help me. Did you google this before coming to me?" Alya pleads. Adrien typed back. **[What do we do bro?]**

"I did. The stimulation of the clitoris and breast fondling. It felt weird..." Marinette frowned. Adrien gets another message. **[ASDFGHJKL]**

"Now imagine Adrien doing that." Alya offered. Adrien typed slowly. **[Does Mari have a crush on me?]**

"Oh. Do you do that when you masturbate?" Marinette wondered. Adrien stared at the chat. _Nino is typing..._

"No. Maybe..." Alya thought hard. Nino finally replied. **[No offense but girls who don't have a crush on you are taken.]**

"But if Adrien doesn't work, try Misterbug." Alya threw in his other superhero identity. Adrien slumped down, slightly sweating because _oh lord. That's still me and Marinette has a crush on both sides of me?!_

"Bug? Why bug?" Marinette wondered. Adrien receives a message and he reads it. **[And even then, those girls taken might still like you.]**

"You have a type." Alya drawled. Adrien types and erases. He doesn't know what to type.

"And if that still doesn't work?" Marinette whispered, leaning closer to Alya. Adrien sends: **[Stop. Stop please.]**

"Buy a vibrator or something that arouses you." Alya whispered. Adrien can feel eyes staring at him and he pretended to read his tablet by flipping his finger carefully across the screen.

"Or you can watch porn. That helps. You need my advice?" Alya gives Marinette a hug. Adrien receives a message. **[Be careful. She's watching you.]**

"No thanks Al. I'll ask my other friend instead. I'm sure they know what I like." Marinette hugs back. Adrien tapped on his tablet, not sure how to break it to her and not be an impolite gossip monger.

* * *

"Hey bug." Lady Noire starts as they sit at the Eiffel tower, staring at the full moon.

"What?" Misterbug, still busy thinking of ways to gently put Marinette down to avoid a breaking heart, answered. He bought himself and Lady Noire a smoothie, taking a sup as he keeps thinking of the methods he learned from the web and from anime.

"Do you watch porn?" Lady Noire asked and Misterbug spat out his smoothie. Misterbug quickly looked at his partner with wide eyes. Lady Noire looked at him, fairly clueless. "I'm kinda stressed out these days and I hear masturbating is a good way to relieve oneself."

"..." Misterbug blinked. What bizarre coincidence that the girls he's close to are talking about the same thing.

"You know what I like right?" Lady Noire smiled and Misterbug isn't sure if he's the luckiest or unluckiest ladybug holder in history to have an innocent and dense black cat partner.

"..." Misterbug opened his mouth and shut it, looking away and wiping his mouth.

"Bug?" Lady Noire asked and Misterbug cannot unsee or unthink of the possibilities.

"H-have you tried..." Misterbug knows. Oh know he knows who his lady is and oh Tikki! He wished he didn't learn it this way. "Have you tried thinking of Adrien Agreste?"

"N-no... Not yet? A friend of mine suggested it to me but I don't know... I doubt Adrien would do dirty things to me." Lady Noire tilted her head, confused why her partner is as red as his suit. "Bug? You not feeling well?"

'Tikki. I have sinned.' Adrien is crying deep down because he certainly have thought of his lady in indecent situations. 'What do I do now?!'

"Bug?" Lady Noire frowned, cat ears flat against her head. "Are you not telling me something?"


	39. Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette keeps her promise.
> 
> Alya spirals to the realm of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sing a song before you go.'

It's Adrien's eighteenth birthday and every female was invited to participate and try their luck.

Alya saw _this_ as Gabriel's desperation tactic to entice the fanbase to come back to the brand. A ton of fashion houses have risen and that included her amazing best friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. However, the reporter noticed that not everyone is admitted. The girls undergo a selection process, eliminated even before they could reach interview. It was no Cinderella story. It was an elitist world.

"Alya? Are you okay?" Speaking of her friend, Marinette is right beside her. The blooming fashion designer is under the mentor-ship of Madame Bisset after Gabriel denied her application. Marinette is also studying in a university, trying to expand her knowledge in fashion design. _Alya said she didn't need it, but Marinette insisted to make use of the offered scholarship._

"Play me a song. Any song." Alya sighed, sitting near the music area. Adrien, sweet sunshine even after so many years, invited the entire class for a reunion and for moral support. Had Alya decided to not talk to Marinette after their intense friendship break-up _because of Lila_ , Marinette wouldn't even be here in the first place.

"Oh but I don't know if we can touch the stuff here~" The fashion designer glanced around the room. Everyone was in their own little group. Most of their classmates kept their distance from the amazing designer. Even with the nasty remarks and dark past, Marinette's skills cannot be ignored. Marinette's designs are amazing and you'd have to be blind to find mistakes in the intricate embroidery.

"Go ahead. Adrien won't mind." Alya smiled. Marinette is her roommate after gradeschool, getting back to their dynamic once Marinette got over guys. Marinette can cook, listen and stay up with her all night. She's like a cat but better. It reminded Alya of her sleepovers with Lady Noire. Speaking of Lady Noire, she hasn't seen the black cat after the duo captured the butterfly and Peacock miraculous. 'Maybe life caught up to them.'

"If you say so~" Marinette sat up, wearing a black cheongsam with green highlights. An attire inspired by the black cat herself, Alya's happy Marinette finally accepted the black cat's contribution to Paris. Marinette picks up a violin case, opening it.

"You know how to play a violin?" Alya smiled, watching Marinette place the musical instrument to her right.

"It's easier than a piano." Marinette muttered. Alya rolled her eyes as Marinette pressed the hair onto the string.

While Marinette adjusts the pegs, Alya asked. "Why don't you participate? You got plenty of talent."

"You said so yourself Al.." Marinette finished tuning her item, holding the bow high. "It's a trap."

"True... A week after Hawkmoth even..." Alya watched Marinette play the aged thing, listening to her sing in English... No... French? Alya smiled. "Mademoiselle Noir, violin version?"

" _The man was so scared he could only run away~_ " Marinette sung, eyes closed as she played her own thought up version of the tragedy. " _He ran to the town and then said_ "

"I should bring you to Nino some time. He owns a music shop." Alya talked, ignoring the murmurs around her. She made a promise with Marinette to always be there, thick and thin. "You and Adrien could help him sell the musical instruments. Lila's arthritis is always acting up when he asks her to play."

" _The people, so scared, took their guns and their swords_ " Marinette is in the zone, but she can hear Alya loud and clear. Alya watched the braid sway on Marinette's back, long enough to reach the bluenette's thigh. " _They ran to the tower and then_ "

"..." Alya accepted the cup from the waiter, listening to the serene tune instead of the boring stories of the contestants. She knows those girls will be eliminated in the first round, leaving only a measly 16 contestants. _50 contestants only to be reduced to 16 because of the father's choice?_ Alya found that irritating. Everyone's listening to Marinette now, singing in a soft wistful voice. People are even videoing the event, commenting that Gabriel missed one. It became a running joke, especially when Marinette is a major contender in the fashion world.

"Hey Al." Nino kissed Alya on the side of her head, sitting down to listen to their classmate sing. "She really grown eh?"

" _But the lady was no demon she was a lonely soul~_ " Marinette is nearing the end, already having the reception audience skip one contender's sob story. " _Just like in that book they once read~_ "

"Single and powerful." Alya liked watching Marinette work her stuff. Her girl is messy, but she knew how to get things done. Her organization skills are superb, but her hoarding skills disturbing.

" _Still waiting for her prince while her hair was on fire._ " Marinette gave her own twist to having those dramatic pauses. " _The one last time she said_ "

"You don't mind if I borrow her right?" Nino chuckled, leaning on his chair as he enjoyed the offered champagne.

"Negotiate with Chloé, not me." Alya is aware that Audrey assigned the spoiled brat as Marinette's manager. Marinette had absolutely no idea how to handle money and kept making amazing designs of various themes. It was Chloé's job to match, coordinate and talk to start production and advertisement. It also meant Alya had the blonde knock on their door in the middle of the night because Chloé can't say NO to certain hot guys/girls.

" ** _Moi je m'appelle mademoiselle_ **_**Noir**..._" Marinette opened her eyes slightly, finding the song close to heart. " _Et comme vous pouvez le voir~_ "

" _ **Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis**..._"Marinette breathed out and Alya could feel the emotions. _The anguish and resignation_. Alya shot up, dropping her glass. She remembered something. ~~Something utterly amazing and terrible at the same time~~. " _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit..._ "

"No..." Alya stood up, suddenly remembering Lady Noire singing the exact same song on the day before she went and faced Hawkmoth. It sounded exactly the same. Alya would know the heroine's voice and she wouldn't forget the tone in a matter of a week. 'All this time... Oh my god.'

"..." Marinette lowered her bow, turning her head towards Alya. The clapping and cheers were muted as Alya stared at her best friend reveal her secret in a song. _The stack of lies fall, leaving behind a beautiful fragmented empty container._

"I promised, didn't I?" Marinette smiled, tears falling down her eyes. Alya felt her own also fall. All this time, Lady Noire kept her promise to keep her safe. Marinette offered a shaky smile. " _You're the second to know._ "

"Mari..." Alya covered her mouth, choking back her cries but failing. Marinette lowered her violin, carefully setting it down. Alya took a tentative step, not sure what to say ~~and what can she say~~ for forgiveness. "Mari I-"

*BAM!*

Marinette turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Stopping here because the next sentence would be Adrien rushing into the reception area.


	40. Forcing the Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Fu thought Adrien/Misterbug would realize his true love for Marinette/Lady Noire through love.
> 
> Marinette/Lady Noire took an entire year trying to make him see, only to get hurt with Gabriel and Lila's co-op plans for the blonde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien/Misterbug didn't fight for her, couldn't even recognize her...

"Marinette. This is the second time." Alya crossed her arms as Marinette hid a single flower in her bag. "You know he's taken. Lila is his girlfriend now."

"Oh nonono. That time didn't count." Marinette responded almost cheekily, determined to state her case. "Also, that didn't count because I couldn't even reach him. This time, I need to reach him!"

"Duh. It's because you're stalking him." Alya shook her head, walking alongside the bluenette. "Seriously Mari. You gotta give it up. We were wrong. You aren't his soulmate."

"The more I should tell him before I move on." Marinette glanced over to Alya. "Trust me Al. I need to do this. Oh and what made you think I was stalking Adrien?"

"Lila took a picture." Alya showed a picture of Marinette standing up from the roof of one of the photoshoot areas. Marinette tried to stop a laugh. Alya frowned. "Marinette. This is serious. How did you get there anyways?"

"My feline instincts~" Marinette sang and Alya rolled her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Lady Noire clips." Alya and Marinette reached the area. "The moment of truth."

"Yup." Marinette let's the _P_ pop. They climbed up the stairs. Marinette notices the mean looks and asked Alya. "It's better if we keep distance. I wouldn't want you getting hurt Al."

"Mari. I chase after Akumas. I'm pretty sure I can handle stink eyes." Alya kept walking beside her. Marinette sighed, walking forward. She scanned the courtyard, seeing some stalls and there! Alya nudged Marinette's shoulder, pointing at Adrien. "There he is, M."

"Thanks A." Marinette really is thankful, raising her hand.

* * *

"Adrien!" Marinette called out. Adrien turned to her direction, clearly uncomfortable. Marinette walks towards him, bitter but it has to be done. 'Let's get this over with.'

"Oh Marinette. Didn't your parents ground you for stalking a classmate?" Lila asked, smug she's won. She's even in a photoshoot with Adrien in the schoolyard where everyone can watch Marinette fall. "You made Adrien really scared. You're nothing better but a crazy fan."

"You're right, Lila." Marinette admitted, still walking forward. "Since that rainy day, Adrien has taken my heart and refuses to let go of it."

"Marinette.." Adrien spoke up. Marinette raised her hand, not wanting him to speak. All eyes are on them. Marinette continued, accidentally dropping the flower in her bag. _Plagg is fixing the petals, helping her get over a guy and begin friendship with food instead._

"Adrien. I admit to stalking you. I admit to making sure your father doesn't get any excuse to pulling you out for the last three years. Thankfully, you're graduating this year and Gabriel isn't an idiot." Marinette moves her hand in the bag. Plagg hissed back. _Not yet!_ Marinette continues, stalling time. "And I don't regret it. I wish I can, but I can't..."

_The noise increases. The world around them turns chaotic._

"I can only stop if you give me my heart back." Marinette, with the help of Plagg, pulled out a sole blue rose. Adrien is confused, very confused at the sight of the blue rose. Marinette held it out to him, bluebell eyes determined. "And stop loving Lady Noire."

"?!" Adrien stared at Marinette. _He doesn't get it. He doesn't see me for me._

"Three years ago, you gave me your heart and unwavering trust. Now? I'm returning your heart and I want you to give mine back." Marinette demanded. _Will you finally recognize me bug?_

> Now that she knows who Adrien and Misterbug is... Now that she knows the two people she cares about is the same person... She's relieved. She's relieved and angry that Adrien couldn't recognize her. Because they were so close, Marinette thought being in a relationship with Bug would help him learn of her identity. She loved both side. He can too!
> 
> _**She was wrong**._
> 
> For the entire year, Marinette has been acting just like her cat self and he hasn't even bothered to ask or check if she's Lady Noire. He keeps denying it. In fact, Adrien has been dating other girls. This love she has grown for him is one-sided. **It's unfair.**
> 
> _They promise to date each other once they (1) accepted both sides of themselves and (2) found each other's civilian form._
> 
> To see Adrien date women, to not actively seek his own partner and to cow down to his father's demands despite intuition.. Marinette felt pity and hurt. Adrien could not see the semblance between Marinette and Lady Noire. He could not connect the dots of her absences and presence.
> 
> _**Misterbug is not willing to fight for her.** _

"Take this and everything will be professional again. No flirting, no stalking, no one-on-one hangs out, just _colleagues_." Marinette hinted the best she can for her half-boyfriend. She got way ahead of herself. She shouldn't have flirted with Misterbug without letting him find her civilian identity. _Wang Fu warned her. Marinette begged to give her time..._

_Delusional. Fanatic. Crazy. Freak._

"If you're that creeped out about me then don't bother talking to my parents. They won't help you." Marinette is living in the hotel with her grandma at the moment. _Parents disowned her for the sake of their business_. Marinette also knows Lila is definitely working for Hawkmoth **and she's ready for it**. Right now, she's finally taking Kagami's advice. _Go straight to the point_. Adrien should know what he wants. _Figure me out. Fight for me. The deadline is today. ~~Adrien please don't let **us** end.~~_ "Take the rose and I'll stop loving you. We'll be friends, nothing more but friends."

> Marinette needs her heart back. She'll replace it with this rose. Adrien can have this beautiful temporary rose. Marinette just wants her heart back. She wants to step back and avoid the impending heartache.
> 
> Adrien doesn't love her. If he truly loves her, he'd know her. He'd fight for her. He'd connect the dots. He'd fulfill his promise that it's just you and me against the world.
> 
> Marinette was spotted at the rooftop after an akuma attack, only Lady Noire lounges around during night to visit him. He has to know. He has to find out and then they can fool Wang Fu that they're professional and-?!
> 
> Staring at him now, Marinette sees..
> 
> _You'll disappoint me won't you, bugaboo?_

"..." When Adrien gets the rose, Marinette felt her chest grow lighter and she could finally breath again. Adrien followed the logical route. He doesn't think this will affect his relationship with Lady Noire. _He doesn't know me. He never wanted to know the true me._ Marinette exhales deeply. 'Then this is it.'

"Friends?" Adrien offered his free hand, not wanting to lose a dear friend. Marinette laughed, just like bug would do. ~~Too nice, too endearing...~~

"Of course. Just friends-?!" Marinette heard screams and saw a black butterfly going near her.

"Wait..." Marinette grabbed the butterfly with her fingers, having her open bag dangling on her chest as she raised her other hand to grab the other wing.

"Goodbye little butterfly." Just like the time she and Misterbug hung out, Marinette tore the butterfly in two. Adrien stared at her gold rose ring letting out a short electric burst at the same time the gooey darkness of the butterfly dissipated. It happened in a split second, having both similar magic clash. _None was wiser._

Everyone turned silent.

"Everything is starting to come together..." Marinette mutters, dropping the butterfly wings to the ground.

"So! Now that that's settled..." Marinette clapped her hands, relieved _this_ is all over with. She has her heart back, Misterbug and her are back to being partners and she gets to start her online boutique and earn money from there. **A simple life..**. 'Is Wang Fu happy now?'

"I won't visit you anymore.." Marinette looked at Adrien, hugging her bag.

"M-ma..." Adrien is pale, ~~now that he knows who she is~~. _Plagg is laughing in her bag._

"No hard feelings! I know!" Marinette bid goodbye to her ex-boyfriend, amused and disappointed at the same time. "No refunds by the way!"

"Ma-m'lady?" Adrien whispered as Marinette begin to walk away from him. It was inaudible if not for the fact Marinette has hypersensitive hearing.

"Good luck with your girlfriend!" Marinette called out, not stopping to see his expression. _Don't turn around or you'll hesitate_ _._ No one followed her.

"Have a nice life bug." Marinette finally said it. ~~Goodbye my first and second love.~~ She hugged her bag and ran.

"C-come back!" Adrien called and Marinette ran even faster. _He wants a refund. She won't let him. A whole year. A whole year lost because she loves both sides of him. ~~Marinette won't let him, not~~_ ~~when Adrien won't fight for her.~~

"Mari!" Adrien only started to run after the bluenette when he lost sight of her, pushing the people aside. ~~She was too fast and she managed to find out. He was too slow and learned just now.~~

* * *

"Thank God that's over. Tikki is gonna murder Wang Fu by the way but whatever!" Plagg muttered in the bag she's carrying in her arms.

"Yeah. I can't believe if it weren't for Wang Fu, I would have thought having a secret relationship with someone **in a relationship** is okay." Marinette giggled agreeing with her kwami. Wang Fu's words cleared her head, made her realize that her relationship with Misterbug had to go.. That's why Marinette thought Adrien would eventually find out he's next to his own girlfriend. _That never happened._

"Eh. Love does things to the best of us. That's why cheese exists." Plagg smiles. "So cheese?"

"Why not?!" Marinette stood up from her hiding spot, finally smiling after the tragedy. 'Today is a good day.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it's time for Marinette/Lady Noire to give up...


	41. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette plans to cataclysm an akuma and transforms to Lady Noire.
> 
> Opening the door, she sees Adrien/Misterbug purifying the akuma.
> 
> Awkward mornings...

Waking up with two hours of interrupted sleep, Marinette thought the early robberies (the cause that ruined her needed sleep) signaled the coming of her lady luck. She can't be unlucky for the entire day. There has to be a drought somewhere down the road... _Nope._

Getting hit by a dumb bus followed by ducks attacking her (really?!), Marinette arrived school with some bruises and a ton of duck feathers.

'Surely, today's bad luck is over right?' Marinette dusted her outer jacket, removing the excess duck feathers as she climbed the school's stairs...

_It began to rain..._

"The world never did like my kittens..." Plagg mumbled in her inner pocket, squinting up at the sky.

"Oh Plagg..." Marinette sighed, not even bringing her umbrella today. She got into the courtyard, soaking wet with duck feathers, bruises and water. No one's present, all in their class. She's extremely late so there's no time to visit her locker. "You think bug has better luck than I?"

"He should... Most of the time." Plagg buried himself back in the jacket. "Wake me when class is over."

"Sure..." Marinette yawned, reaching shelter as she squeezed her hair. Maman always told her not to tie her hair when it's wet, but she does love her pigtails. 'Decisions. Decisions...'

'Screw it.' Marinette left her red ties on her wrist, walking up to her classroom. As she reached the entrance, Marinette sensed a black butterfly come flutter towards her.

"Come in." Miss Bustier knew it was her late star pupil with the familiar thump on the doorway.

"Thank you, Miss Bustier-?" Marinette felt a bug boop her cheek. Not thinking straight, Marinette swatted it and closed the door so the bug won't enter. She's too tired to worry about the repercussions as she entered her classroom, searching for a seat. 'Kwami! Another new seating arrangement?'

"May I be excused?" Adrien asked and Miss Bustier gave a nod.

"Merci." Adrien quickly went out, carefully evading the sleepy bluenette.

"..." Marinette blinked, confused if that's Adrien or not. 'Oh well.'

"You look like you got ran over." Chloé taunted and Marinette raised her thumb at the blonde.

"By a bus. Zero out of ten do not recommend." Marinette found no seats at the front, only the back.

"I-uh..." Chloé doesn't know how to retort to that. Recalling Misterbug's words, Chloé muttered under her breath. "Well be careful next time!"

"?" Marinette looked at Chloé with surprise. "Thanks for the concern, Chloé."

"Don't get used to it." Chloé harrumphed and Marinette started to walk towards the back.

"You think Mari's lying?" Kim asked as Marinette walked towards the back.

"Negative. There was indeed a bus accident ten minutes ago..." Max is watching the news in his phone. Marinette sat on her chair as Kim and Max watched the incident. "And there is our classmate."

"Ouch." Kim cringed as he watched the bluenette get flung to the pavement. The jock then gasped when Marinette stood up and kept running with a flock of ducks chasing after her. "Holy... I knew ducks were evil!"

"That's the data you gathered from all that?" Max face palmed at his seatmate. "Why do I expect?"

'Now what's the agenda?' Marinette opened her phone to check the latest updates in the class group chat. She reads it, scrolling down and amazed to see everyone talk about the incoming Valentines' day. Valentines' day is today. _Ahhhhh Shoot._ Marinette placed her hand on her face, slowly rising her hand to comb her bangs upward. 'I didn't prepare any chocolates!'

"Not having a good day, Mari?" Rose asked, sensing their class rep's distress.

"Uh... yeah..." Marinette looked up, exhaling. 'That explains why everyone's staring at me when I came late. They must have expected free pastries or something... But my parents are out and I'm catching up to homework and those stupid crooks!'

"M-mari!" Rose whispered and Marinette noticed the akuma once more. Everyone is staring at it flutter at the roof like a cockroach showing dominance.

'Is it here for me?' Marinette stared at it, wide-eyed. 'No. It can't be. It's Valentines. It must be after my classmate.'

'Oh wait. It is after me.' Marinette glared at the akuma fluttering above her head. She's sinking down from her seat, raising her hand. "Miss Bustier! May I be excused?!"

"You may." Sweet Miss Bustier kept writing on the board as Marinette crawled away from the akuma.

"Where are you going?" Alya asked as Marinette climbed down the stairs. The akuma seems to be intent on possessing her.

"BRB." Marinette swore under her breath, crawling back to the door.

* * *

"Stupid butterfly." Marinette huffed as the akuma followed her to the outside. 'So Hawkmoth specifically wants to akumatize me.'

'Now where should I transform?' Marinette keeps moving her bare hand to avoid letting the akuma land and melt into her items. It was only a matter of time before Hawkmoth realize he's been akumatizing Mr. Ramier for twenty more times. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Marinette rushed to the locker room.

*thunk

"Pst! Plagg." Closing the door, Marinette finally lets herself breath as Plagg came out from her jacket. Marinette asked, "Ready to transform?"

"Kill it before it bears eggs." Plagg yawned and Marinette laughed.

"Plagg! Claws out." Marinette transforms, turning to Lady Noire. Opening the door to face the akuma, Lady Noire didn't expect staring right in front of Misterbug.

*crreaak

"Goodbye little butterfly." Misterbug lets the white butterfly fly away and Lady Noire managed to close her mouth. She grabbed hold of the door knob, quickly posing.

"Bug!" Lady Noire greeted and Misterbug looked at her, equally surprised. Lady Noire tries to look casual, leaning on the door knob. "How's it going?"

"You're Mari... Aren't you?" Misterbug asked and Lady Noire could only scream internally. _Whyyyy???!!!_

"..." Misterbug took another step forward, standing inches away from the internally panicking cat. "Did I... get it right, M'lady?"

"..." Lady Noire could lie and say NO, but Misterbug seems to have connected the dots from Adrien. Adrien who left early... for a bathroom... break.

"If I'm Marinette then you're Adrien." Lady Noire joked, looking down at her partner's chest.

"What a strange world.." Misterbug chuckled, but he sounded positive. _Not a denial._

"Funny..." Lady Noire took a step back as she laughed with her partner before.. quickly closing the door. "Not!"

*thunk!

"M'lady!" Misterbug banged at the door. "Open the door! I thought we were over this!"

"No we aren't!" Holding onto the knob, Marinette begins to sweat as she might have inadvertently allowed her partner to reveal both of their identities. 'Now what?!'


	42. Hero Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien realizes Marinette is Alya's means to contacting Lady Noire...
> 
> Marinette knew right there and then she's screwed in the incoming days.
> 
> Oh and majority of the class are trying to pair Adrien and Lila.

*Krrriiinnng

"Urgggghhhh.." Marinette groaned, turning to face her phone as she laid on the chaise. This is the third time Miss Bustier told her to take a week off because of her 'worrisome' mental health. Had her parents been on the phone, Marinette would be in school and sleep in the library. Libraries are amazing oh! Also the rooftops. She loves a good sun exposure.

"Answer it." Plagg munched on his Camembert, staring at her vibrating phone. "Not like you got anything else to do."

"Fine fine..." Marinette picked up her phone, hearing her best friend's voice. "Hey Al."

" **Mari. There's no time.** " Alya hushed and Marinette sat up, attentive. " **Can you tell Lady Noire to come over? We need help.** "

"I'll try...?" Marinette stood up, walking towards her desktop and moving her mouse. 'No akuma...?'

"Wait. Why?" Marinette frowned.

" **To distract Chloé.** " Alya admitted. " **We're trying to get two people together and she's in the way.** "

"Course course..." Marinette despaired at her classmate's antics. "And do you honestly think a super hero would come to help a bunch of people sail Liladrien?"

" **I'm sure she'll come if it'll help prevent an akuma.** " Alya reasoned with her odd perseverance.

"True true..." Marinette cannot deny Chloé's probably akumatization if the blonde is forced to watch Adrien and Lila go all lovey-dovey. Marinette trusts Adrien not to fall for Lila. If he does fall in love with her then Marinette might have a new nightmare. _Adrien saying he loves Lila._ 'And I should probably give up on him for the questionable tastes in girls.'

"Ok. I'll tell her to hang out with Chloé." Marinette checked her homework sent to her e-mail, downloading it. She then noticed a new fashion attire made by the Gabriel brand. **BLACK CAT fashionline.**

" **I knew I could count on you!** " Alya cheered. If Alya wasn't her best friend, Marinette would have told her to screw off. Using a super hero for a childish set-up is not what Marinette had in mind for today's schedule.

*Click.

"Great." With her parents still in Marseille, Marinette has to cook, clean and earn her meals until they come back. Marinette can't recall when they left, but it was probably in the middle of the day. Marinette scrolled the new products. "Hey Plagg? You think we can change our outfit for a day?"

"What type?" Plagg flew to her area, sitting on her shoulder. "Hmm... Maybe that one."

"This one?" Marinette stopped scrolling, staring at the attire. "Isn't it a bit...?"

"Nah~ Let's try it out." Plagg got off her shoulder, throwing his last bit of cheese into the air and swallowing it. "It's not like anything could go wrong?"

"Yeah..." Marinette huffed, closing her desktop. "Besides, maybe we'll fit in?"

"That's the spirit." Plagg snickered.

* * *

"You are all being ridiculous!" Chloé hissed at all of her female classmates, well-aware of their retarded plan. "What makes you think I'll walk out of this door and leave my Adrikins with that witch?!"

*Thud!

"?!" Everyone turns to the doorway at the late arrival of a somewhat flustered super heroine.

"I knew I wasn't straight." Juleka squinted at Lady Noire's attire. Rose bumps her shoulder, making her add. "Admit it. Noire's kinda hot."

"Am I late?" Lady Noire stood straight, placing one hand on her hips as she looked down at the gawking class.

> Wearing a sleeveless black cheongsam with neon green highlights, Lady Noire likes the attire since it's easy to move around. Downside is that the pleated skirt bottom attracted a ton of attention while heading here. It caused a ton of guys to pull out their phones to try to take a snapshot of her miraculous undergarment _which is difficult with her thigh high boots, quick speed and puffy bottom shirt_. The funny part here is that Marinette did check what she's wearing underneath to see... black boxers. _Those guys would be so disappointed._

"Nino. This is why I'm bi." Alya broke the silence, picturing the feline heroine. "Every Parisian's dream."

"Fair. Fair." Nino agreed, taking pictures as well.

"Her attire fits an assassin class." Max noted and Kim rubbed his eyes to stare at the femme fatale.

"I'm fine getting killed by those thighs." Accepting reality, Kim voiced out the most random thought that came to his head. "Or biceps. Any of those two are fine."

"You know what?" Sabrina admitted. "I think you're right Rose. I might be lesbian."

"Hey now..." Lady Noire laughed uneasily, scratching the back of her neck with her fingerless-glove. Everyone is taking pictures of her. Heck. Even Adrien is taking pictures of her. Lady Noire looked down, a bit flustered. Her braid goes between her legs, cowed. "Y-you can have your own attire too once the black cat fashion line hits the shelves."

*click. click. click.

"Are you actually promoting Gabriel?!" Alya gushed and Lady Noire is starting to regret changing her attire with the numerous flashing. "Oh~! Did Mari show you? I knew Mari's a good influence."

"This is the only time I actively appreciate my father's brand." Adrien admitted and Lady Noire might have turned into a tomato at the comment. 

'Adrien complimented me!' Lady Noire turned away, covering one side of her face in embarrassment. 'No! Focus! You didn't come here to woo Adrien as Lady Noire! Besides, he wouldn't be the sort to like someone like Noire..'

"Ahem!" Lady Noire crossed her arms, turning her head towards the group. She tries to look nonchalant, but everyone can see the black cat's shy. "I'm here for Chloé Bourgeois."

"Me...?!" Chloé swallowed, staring at the parisian hero. Suddenly, something clicked in her head and Chloé glared at the group. "Oh no! Don't tell me you're also part of their despicable plan! I expected more from you!"

"I'm sorry, but Mari told me you needed a friend to talk to." Lady Noire made a quick excuse, but her braid is showing her anxiety. "And since I have free time, why not?"

"Well..." Chloé can't deny the fact she does need friends. Everyone, even Sabrina, don't want to hang out with her nowadays. However, Chloé also doesn't want Adrien to be left alone with the liar. "Do you have any plans in mind?"

"..." Lady Noire blinked, leaning on the door and ignoring the camera flashes. She tries to think of an excuse, something to confuse the on-and-off bully. "I dunno. Maybe Mari wants me to take you to a date?"

"WHAT?!" Out of anyone in the room, it was Adrien who shouted in disbelief. Adrien tugged his hair, groaning. "All this time I could have had a date with-?! AHHH!"

"Is he okay?" Lady Noire stared at Adrien in surprise, concerned when the blonde seemed so distressed.

"Ignore him!" Alya waved off, trying to avoid the inevitable. Pushing Chloé, Alya yelled at the black cat. "Have fun!"

"Okay?" Lady Noire held onto Chloé before she fell from the intense push.

"No wait, M'LA-!" Adrien yelled before the door closed behind them.

*Thud.

"Césaire's on thin ice!" Chloé fussed as Lady Noire helped her stand. The blonde glared back at the door, pouting.

"Do you not want to hang out with me?" Lady Noire frowned, cat ears instinctively laying flat on her head.

"Of course I do. You're the only reasonable hero who'll be able to steal my bee miraculous from dumb-bug. I'm more surprised you want to hang out to the likes of _me_. Though, I can understand why you can't help wanting to be with me. I am fabulous, after all." Chloé waved off, looking at the feline. "I just... I don't trust Lila with Adrikins."

"He's old enough to handle girls." Lady Noire tugged the mayor's daughter with her, trying to keep her promise with Alya.

"But it's Lie-la." Chloé buzzed, irritated.

"Have faith in him..." With a heavy heart, Marinette will need to trust Adrien to not fall for her lies. "So I hear you like sushi..."

"You really want to eat sushi with me?" Chloé might have snapped her neck with how quick she moved it. "Doesn't bug hate me? Wouldn't you two get into an argument?"

"I... I want to believe you'll do better." Lady Noire murmured. Yes. Chloé is a despicable cretin who revealed every other miraculous holder except for her and Misterbug, but this is Chloé. She's... She's not worth the effort of hating. Marinette has spent three years hating her and it's so... petty. The flame never ends and neither of them are budging an inch.

"Lady Noire..." Chloé's voice quivered as Lady Noire ignores the cameras flashing around them. Hugging her neck, Chloé muttered close to her ear. "I'm **sorry**."

"Say that to Bug..." Lady Noire kept walking with the blonde in toe. "And try not to make a ton of akumas. We're adjusting..."

"All right..." Chloé paused, suddenly getting an idea.

"Let's head to the hotel! I already ordered the chefs to make sushi for me and Adrien!" Chloé shouted, letting go and walking side by side with the heroine. "But since he isn't coming, it'll be just you and me in the suite!"

"Why are you shouting?" Lady Noire wondered, looking around. 'At least no one is taking pictures of me anymore.'

"I'm sure he won't mind if I spend time with Lady Noire-!" Chloé has that smirk that screams a schemer.

"OH HELL NO!"

Just before they could leave the courtyard, someone screamed.

"?" Lady Noire turned around just in time to see Adrien slid down the staircase to rush down towards them.

"I knew it." Chloé blew on her nails, glancing at her childhood friend. "Adrikins is so predictable."

"L-let me join!" Adrien panted, both hands on his knees as he stared at the two girls. He stood up, holding his chest ~~to keep his heart from breaking out of his ribcage~~. "Chloé... Please?"

"I dunno~" Chloé hummed, but Marinette knew this spoiled brat will give in. Adrien is one of Chloé's weak spot.

"Don't you have plans with your classmates?" Lady Noire feigns ignorance and why did Adrien grab her hand-?!

"And lose an opportunity with you?" Adrien kissed her knuckle. " _Never._ "

"I-er..." Lady Noire quickly retracted her hand, blushing at the surprise move. Lady Noire looked at the female blonde, trying to cool off from her crush's presence. "Chloé?"

"My car's already here." Chloé flipped her hair, smirking at the duo as if this is what she wanted all along. "Chop chop. Time's ticking!"

"She reminds me of Audrey..." Lady Noire tilted her head as the mayor's daughter walked down the stairs.

"Yeah..." Adrien tentatively held her hand in his, tugging her to come with him. He's blushing just like her, smiling and too eager for the sushi feast. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

"O-oh sure.." Lady Noire can't stop blushing around him. _Oh no._ Lady Noire might not be able to eat if this keeps up. 'Adrien is too sweet.'


	43. Neglected chatte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie finds out unconscious Lady Noire/Marinette.
> 
> Cue mama!Nath and fun!Duusu.

Taking a stroll was never a part of her agenda, but the recent endeavors to try and acquire the miraculouses have taken a toll on the secretary.

_Nathalie Sancoeur needed a break._

Being holed up in the mansion won't do anything for her unlike her boss, Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie isn't the sort to stay in one place, not the type to plot without a solid basis.

...

Although increasing the amount of akuma and amok alike, Hawkmoth and Mayura was bested by Misterbug when the hero recruited other members to the team. She knew that would help them find the identities easier, but the business was taking up too much of their time. Gabriel won't admit it, but she will. It makes her wonder what sort of individuals they're dealing with...

_Homeless immigrants, jobless orphans?_

_Or maybe teenagers?_ Nathalie could only presume judging the lingo and tactless movement of her opponents...? Nathalie paused, suddenly turning her attention to something inconspicuous.

> She was currently walking passed Canal Saint-Martin, the place André the Ice maker stays, when the secretary noticed something hidden perfectly underneath the bridge. **Irregular** , judging from the curfew imposed by the mayor to protect it's citizens from akuma attacks.

"Shouldn't we be getting home?" Duusu hummed, popping out of her vest. "You don't want Gabe-gabe to worry~"

"He'll survive." Nathalie walked towards the area, adjusting her glasses to see that indeed there is someone resting down there... Someone wearing black...?

"Oh oh! You going to help them?" Duusu swooned, coming out of her hiding spot as the kwami fluttered her feathers. "This is great! An adventure with a splash of mystery."

"Don't assume, Duusu." Nathalie holds onto the bridge as she takes one step down onto the platform where the individual is. She carefully crouched down, peering down to identify the individual. "?!"

"Kitty doesn't look so good." Duusu nodded, swirling around the unconscious heroine. "Snatch her ring and run for it?"

"It's stuck." Nathalie tried to remove the ring, but it's lodged firmly in the female's index finger. However, the black cat refuses to wake. It seems while she's strolling around town, Gabrile let out another bath of butterflies to pass the time. _Typical of him._

"Call Gabe?" Duusu sat on the floor, watching the black cat. "Tie her up and interrogate her?"

"No..." Nathalie carefully raised the bluenette's head, surprised to see that majority of her wounds have already closed. It's just a pool of blood underneath the heroine. "There's no use interrogating her?"

"Why is that?" Duusu jumped up and flew to her shoulder.

"Based from last week's battles, the black cat held no synergy with the rest of the group." Nathalie remembers the arguments thrown back and forth between Lady Noire and: (1) Viperion about the cat's approach in risking her life to finish the objective; (2) Rene Rouge regarding her fascination to identify the rest of the miraculous holders _during battle_ ; (3) Carapace when he defends Rene Rouge's actions and asking Lady Noire to chill; (4) King Monkey because he's being biased in protecting the girls more than the boys in bringing the civilians to safety; (5) Pegasus when he defends King Monkey's actions and not being smart enough to use his abilities effectively; (6) Queen Bee for constantly flirting with Misterbug when he's having a moment with Ryuuko; and (5) Ryuuko because she shows no mercy which Misterbug had to resolve by talking to the media. Overall, the team was dysfunctional and the black cat can be considered the perfectionist adult.

Media dubbed the Black Cat a controlling perfectionist, but Nathalie wonders if they'd forgotten that lives are at stake here. By simply incapacitating Misterbug, Hawkmoth would be able to put Paris down on one knee and injure thousands by the hour. It's the argument she and Gabriel has while watching the group fight against the akuma. Yes. They need the miraculouses, but would Emilie really want thousands of lives lost under her name? Gabriel says YES, but Nathalie knows the man very well. The fashion designer may look cold in the exterior, but he is easily moved with emotions.

_Why else does Gabriel avoid confrontation with Adrien? T ~~hat man couldn't keep his composure with a child looking like his mother.~~_

"Lady Noire is kept in the dark. A wise move considering she's constantly controlled and thrown at a bus once a week." Nathalie murmured, looking around if anyone is nearby. _None._ Nathalie can't bring her back to the mansion. Like father like son, Gabriel would be too emotional to see one of the needed miraculous under his roof that he would gamble the opportunity to lure Misterbug as well. "And I have a better idea."

"I'll bring her with me." Nathalie decided. She is not a gambler. She is an opportunist and analyst. Given the circumstance of Lady Noire, Nathalie has a strong presumption that the black cat has fallen unconscious far too many times. She wouldn't even be surprised if the heroine is deprived with sleep on how quick the raven enters the scene. Instead of constant threat, Nathalie decides to take the other approach: **befriend the cat**. The butterfly and peacock miraculous may complement each other, but another ally wouldn't hurt.

'And if she heard of our objective, I'm sure she'll come to...' Call Nathalie optimistic, but Lady Noire felt like someone she can reason with as long as Misterbug isn't present.

"An adoption then?!" Duusu shrilled, amazed at the idea. "Great! I always knew you wanted a kid, Nath."

"It's temporary." Nathalie carefully picked the heroine in her arms, considerably light for a woman. Nathalie recalls a general saying about feeding strays.. Lady Noire does qualify as a stray before she found her-

* * *

Swwssshhh

"?!" When the transformation wore off, Nathalie stood with Marinette Dupain-Cheng in her arms.

"..." The bluenette continues to sleep, bandage on her left cheek and arms, unusually pale and cold for a teenager. Nathalie almost believed her eyes were tricking her until she saw a small black cat resting on the student's chest. Both kwami and individual are out cold.

"Is her forehead hot, Duusu?" Nathalie has both of her hands full, staring down at the teen.

"Lemme see~" Duusu chirped, flying and resting on the bluenette's forehead. "Yep. Hot as an oven."

"The girl's been overexerting herself." Nathalie explained, carefully trudging in her heels to get back up on the road. _This changes things._ Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Lady Noire. Who would have thought? _No one really._ The baker's daughter has a fairly high standing in class, having been elected as Class Representative twice which requires constant contact with the student body and student council. Class representative also needs to handle the expenses on future field trips, school event contribution and parent-student request letters. _Marinette even accepts her call in the middle of the night to discuss whether Adrien may be excused in the afternoon._ Let's also not forget the bluenette manages an online boutique, accepting graphic/art design commissions from various celebrities alike. With the schedule and the girl's sweet and innocent facade, Nathalie like everyone else would rule Marinette off the list.

"Eh? Why would anyone want to harm kitty?" Duusu flapped to rest on her forehead, staring down at the injured miraculous holder.

"Some people do.." Nathalie remembers Gabriel wanting the inspiring fashion designer to fall into despair, resorting to Lila for help. "It makes sense why it's nigh impossible to akumatize her now."

"Plagg destroys the akuma." Duusu nodded sagely, flying up and resting on Nathalie's head. "Are you still going to bring her home?"

"I might as well." Nathalie does not dislike the student to be honest, placing trusting on female with a cool-level head _like Penny Rolling_. She heads down to her apartment, ignoring her phone vibrating in her purse.

> Marinette could have fallen asleep in her room, considering the distance, but the bluenette chose to rest under the bridge of all places. Something is happening between the girl and her parents to cause such an incident. All things considered, Nathalie now has a firm plan on what to do with the ill bluenette. _Tend to her, show her affection like a mother to her child and indoctrinate her._

"Do you tell Gabe~?" Duusu teased and Nathalie held the teenager close, avoiding the individuals roaming about.

...

"Not yet." Nathalie hurried along with the bluenette tucked in her arms. Call her naive, but a small part of her wants to let the girl rest. Had she found Marinette resting under the bridge, Nathalie would not hesitate to bring the girl back to safety. Now that Lady Noire and Marinette are one in the same person, Nathalie **cannot** pretend not to unsee.

_Pretending and using the information is not as useful as having said heroine knowing someone cares for her well-being, ~~even if it's her own enemy~~._

'She's still a child, after all.' Nathalie reasoned, opening the door to her building. 'With Lady Noire out of the picture, will the miraculous team survive?'


	44. Inability to Replace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Plagg takes a kitten under his paw, it's difficult to pry his claws off them.
> 
> Marinette improves her life in a month..
> 
> Whoops! The past caught up with her.

" **Give me your miraculous.** "

When Marinette lost the black cat ring, it wasn't in a fight against Hawkmoth or Mayura. It wasn't even her own fault... _Or maybe it was?_

> "I'm going to miss you, Plagg." Marinette bid, giving her kwami a peck on the cheek.
> 
> "We'll see each other soon enough." Plagg vowed as Marinette returned the ring to Wang Fu.

Misterbug told her to visit the guardian and she thought nothing of it. Had Marinette known this would be the last time she'll be Lady Noire, _maybe she would have given Misterbug his umbrella back?_

> "I'm so sorry M.." Alya hugged the bluenette tight, petting her head after they spotted Kagami and Adrien sharing a kiss at the courtyard.
> 
> "Don't be..." Marinette breathed out, carefully placing her hands to return the hug. Tears fall, but Marinette felt _nothing_.
> 
> "I'm here." Alya hushed, feeling the tears fall down her shoulder. "Things will get better."

Not being Lady Noire felt strange. An empty slot for her to fill. The bluenette was able to fill the slots to catch up with her ordinary life, but the silence in her room was overbearing.

_Her parents keep leaving to gain more capital. theY'RE ALWAYS LEAVING ~~ME ALONE ICAN'TINEEDSOMEONETOFILLTHEVOID!~~_

> "Are you all right?" Luka asked, sitting beside her in the park.
> 
> "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Marinette tilted her head, drawing her ideas in her sketchpad.
> 
> "I couldn't sleep." Luka smiled and Marinette returned to expression. Placing his hands on his guitar, Luka offered. "You need a serenade?"
> 
> "If it'll serenade you to sleep then why not?" Marinette teased, looking up to see Misterbug and the new black cat.

Marinette might be reverting back to her old self. **Studies, commissions and self-isolation**. Marinette promised she'd make more friends. She promised she'd do better and make wonderful memories with her class...

But she promised this to her parents and look where they are now? _Working hard to keep up with the price increase._ She also promised this to Plagg _and he's busy bugging his new kitten. He can't always be there for her._

At least... At least she knows Luka is her friend. At least she can safely say she's over Adrien with her empty bedroom walls. At least she's sure Misterbug is happy with his new partner.

> "Would it be weird if I wanted this to be a date?" Luka laughed uneasily, catching Marinette off-guard with the guitarist's bashful expression.
> 
> "No. Don't worry about it." Marinette pretended to wipe her cheek, trying to hide her blush. "It's not weird if we share the same sentiment."
> 
> "Then?" Luka's eyes had that spark of genuine happiness and relief. It's strangely beautiful like the eyes of her first love. "Are you really...?"
> 
> "Luka. Would you do me the favor to being my boy-?" Marinette giggled when Luka tickles her side, sitting beside him as they ate in a love cafe.
> 
> "That's my line." Luka presses a kiss on her temple and Marinette sighs, turning her head to bury her face on his shoulder. 'Warm.'

It's been a month and the dark clouds have long passed her. She's still unlucky busy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but a lot better than _tardy_ unlucky busy Marinette right?

Luka brings her to school via a bicycle, discussing about notes and color. A fashion show won't be amazing without the razzle of music and the identity of the music icon won't be unique without the dazzle of the clothe choice.

Her class is back to liking her again, although it took some time and shrinking into the background, not that that's hard without Plagg gauging her.

The house at night is getting easier to cope with, accepting her parent's apologies for always being gone while she's having a hard time with whatever is in her mind.

_Alya was right. Everyone will get better..._

* * *

_...Then it doesn't._

"G-go..." Luka grunted, holding his bloody chest as he de-transformed in front of the enemy.

"Shut it Luka." Marinette stood in front of Luka, wielding a kitchen knife at the akuma. "Get out, refuel and return. I'll distract her."

"But Mari!" Luka called out. _Three akumas at the same time._ Marinette knew it was a matter of time before Misterbug called for reinforcements but seeing Viperion transform back to Luka.

"Listen closely, I am **not** losing **you**!" Marinette hissed, standing firm as the akuma snickered at them. 'Of all the akumatized villains Luka could have fought, it had to be the weird dangerous ones.'

_"I'll show you who's gross!"_ The akuma cackled with glee, more like a monster than a super-powered human.

"And I know you'll come back for me." Marinette muttered, carefully grabbing a nerf gun (Kim bought her) from her purse. She pointed it at the girl(?) It's only been a month, but Marinette is sure as hell ready for a fight. "Now go and eat up."

"You better not die." Luka whispered as he ran out to get a re-fuel.

"You're ordering coffee later!" Marinette called back, taking a step back as she stares at this masochistic-problematic child? Cleanfreak??? "What the hell are you?"

"I am-" Before the akuma can speak, Marinette shot her eyes. "AAAAAAAAA"

"Works every time hehe." Marinette laughed, eyes widened as the akuma let out a ear-killing scream. What's worse is the fact the akuma shakes her body violently to toss knives into the air.

"Holy kwa-?!" Marinette ran for cover. Her previous area got filled with knives. The knives were so sharp that it pierced and broke cement. "How the heck did this guy get their powers?!"

*Kringkring.

"What is it Al?" Marinette stood back up, shooting at the akuma before she/he (it's a girl. Surely.) loses interest. "Over here!"

 _" **Mari! Where are you?!** "_ Alya screeched and Marinette deflected the tiny sweat(?) blades with her big kitchen knife ~~she took a hold of before coming to Luka's rescue~~.

"Exercising. Running from a sweat lover is all." Marinette is indeed running, avoiding to run in a straight line as she managed to piss the girl? What's the girl's akuma name? 'Whatever.'

 _ **"I know that. I mean where are you going to go?"**_ Alya is panicking and in her own area of battle. Marinette bit her knife with her teeth as she fiddled to grab some nylon thread. _**"There are three akumas and an amok. I don't want any of them going near each other you know?"**_

"Ok. I plan on going to the park." Marinette placed the gun back to her purse and grabbed her knife from her mouth. She jumped up a car, running across and quickly jumping down as the woman destroyed the car with her sharp sweat. Marinette looped the string around the car and ran to the left, taking a glance behind her shoulders. 'Yep. Sweat blades. That must be her name.'

 _ **"Ok. Ok. Good."**_ Alya sounds like she's panicking. Marinette realized that maybe Luka isn't the only one chosen to help Misterbug.

"You need help?" Marinette asked, turning around to deflect the blades before dropping her knife to shoot the woman in the eyes. When Sweat blade (Marinette declares this to be her name) screeched and convulsed, Marinette jumped to a nearby building for cover, avoiding the barrage of sharp blades.

 _ **"Oh hell no. I know you."**_ Alya isn't reassuring her. Marinette tugged the nylon thread, tying it on a pole before running to knock on the door. _**"You're going to risk your life again!"**_

"Bucket of ice cold water please?" Marinette asked and the old couple quickly ran off to gave her just that. It was slightly heavy, but Marinette needs this. "Thanks and stay down."

_**"M. I swear, to all kwamis dead and alive, you better not be risking your life."** _

"Love you!" Marinette splashed the bucket of cold water at the villain before Sweat blade managed to stand up. Given the time of day and weather status of Paris, the villain will take some time to dry off before sweat can form. Hawkmoth is really being weird today, akumatizing people with complex backgrounds for their petty problems.

"Now where are you?" Marinette knew wearing her earphones would be beneficial today. Wait. How the heck did someone turn to sweat blades when they're wearing a beer hat?! Marinette shook her head, focusing back to Alya.

 _ **"U-uh safe at home!"**_ Alya is a terrible liar when under pressure. Marinette can clearly hear the explosions from the other line.

*Beeepbeepbeep

"Hold up. BF is calling." Marinette grabbed her phone and accepted Luka's call. "Yes?"

 ** _"Where are you?"_** Luka inquired.

"Near the canal, Saint-Martin." Marinette ran off as the creature shook herself like a shaggy dog. "The akuma needs pure sweat to form her blades so go mess her up."

 _ **"Remind me never to get into your bad side."**_ Luka chuckled and Marinette jumped down the stairs when she heard the akuma screech. She winced, pretty sure she sprained her knee.

"I think her akumatized object is her beer hat." Marinette found that object to be the most out-of-place item. "Not Hawkmoth's best works."

 _ **"Still dangerous, M."**_ Luka warned and Marinette rolled her eyes. _**"Go home when she's distracted, all right?"**_

"That's the plan, love." Marinette knows Luka tends to make sacrifices when faced with two choices. _It's better than her who wants it all._ Hanging up on her, Marinette hears Luka taunting Sweat blades nearby. Marinette takes a deep breath, running as fast as she can. 'Do it for him!'

"Am I forgetting someone?" Marinette hummed, running away from the scene of the akuma. Once she reached a considerable distance, Marinette snapped her fingers. "Alya!"

"God. Where is she- Right. She's Rene Rouge." Marinette knelt down, opening her phone as she rubbed her ankle. "Park. Is that an arsonist?! Oh wait. It's an explosive guy."

"And where the heck is the black cat?" Marinette huffed, taking one last glance back at her boyfriend at the canal. 'You better finish her, Luka.'

"Time to check." Marinette ran towards Alya's area. There are four targets and Marinette is only obligated to check on her friends. Why Luka is Viperion and handling one akuma by himself is unknown to her, but whatever. _She isn't the guardian._

'Okay. Maybe I am petty-nette.' Marinette blew a raspberry as she ran towards the burning park. She has a plan. It's not a good plan, but a plan nevertheless. It involves her, this fire extinguisher she stole in a shop the owners forgot to lock (Marinette locked it for them) and shoot did she drop the knife she borrowed from the restaurant she was leeching wiifi from?

" **Bread!** "

"Plagg?!" Marinette almost dropped her fire extinguisher when something fat and black flew at her face. Marinette almost fell had she not grabbed onto a nearby mailbox. "What are you doing here?! What if people see you?!"

"Yeah sure..." Plagg's chill tone turned sarcastic. "Yeah! Why not prowl in the streets filled with fire, blades, tar monsters and smoke men?!"

"Hawkmoth must've started playing RPG." Marinette reasoned, pulling Plagg off her face. She instinctively sat down, resting on the mail box and resting the fire extinguisher on her side. "So what's up?"

"Let's be blunt. We need more heads for the bug to purify all the akumas." Plagg showed the ring to her. "Sure the current black cat's smart and rich, but she ain't funny and creative. She's using another miraculous right now and err..."

"Itching to fight?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the burning park.

"What can I say? I'm a cat." Plagg grinned.

"Well~ I do need to save Rene." Marinette laughed, accepting the ring. "You telling me you snuck out of her room?"

"That's what she gets for leaving me." Plagg grabbed the cheese bread in her purse, munching on it. "How's it going? Reached third base yet?"

"And you've lost the privilege of those Camembert croissants I promised you two days ago." Marinette blushed, angry and yet okay(?) with the teasing.

"Pftt. Liar. You love me." Plagg snickered, dropping the bread wrapper. "Ready when you are!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

...

*Thud!

"Need help?" Lady Noire offered, landing on top of the carousel as she managed to fling the fire extinguisher directly at the akumatized villain's head.

"L-Lady Noire?!" Rene looked up in surprise, staring at the giddy black cat. "What happened to Kuro?"

"Kuro?" Lady Noire tilted her head as Rene Rouge and Carapace looked up at her area. "Oh. (Marinette waved her hand.) She needed to use another miraculous so she asked me to fill in."

"How DARE YOU!?" The arsonist/explosive man with smoke men screeched. "Do you not know who I am?!"

"Where's his akumatized object?" Lady Noire yawned, scratching her fake cat ear.

"His locket but he's hot, literally." Carapace glared at the Rene Rouge. "Don't start with me."

"But babe." Rene Rouge/Alya teased the turtle hero. "He is _hot_."

"I got a plan!" Lady Noire quickly jumped away from the carousel as the man threw a ball of flames, using the fire extinguisher to blow the smoke guys away as she ran into Shel-ter. "Ready to steal his akumatized object?"

"Always." Her two friends said in unison.

"Rene. You're going to help me trick the guy. Cataclysm!" Lady Noire raised her hand, activating cataclysm. The adrenaline in her head is very invigorating, but the presence of her loved ones keep her in place. Lady Noire gets ready to rush into the minefield, warning the one holding the fort. "Carapace. As soon as we exit your barrier, get ready to catch!"

"Wait WHAT?!" Carapace watched the two females rush towards the smoke men and burning trees. Lowering the barrier was a mistake, feeling the heat rush into his area to fill the void. Carapace quickly held his shield up, bracing against the heat and air. 'God these two are going to kill me.'

* * *

"..." Waking up after the strenuous yesterday, Marinette opens her phone to stare at the headlines. **Lady Noire back?**

'Not good. What's the point of evading Misterbug if I get showed in the freaking newspaper?' The bluenette squinted and quickly went back to the Ladyblog next. 'Ah shoot. I forgot I did a group selfie with Rene Rouge and Carapace.'

"Ahhhhhh" Marinette screamed in her pillow. She can't tell Luka she's Lady Noire because someone might overhear them or Luka might slip up then everyone around her will be targeted and Marinette has to stop schooling and get blamed for doing what she thought was right which she no longer is doing because of the same dumb guardian!

"AHHHHHHH" Marinette continues screaming in her white cat pillow.

*Beepbeepbeep

"?" Marinette removed her head, staring at her phone to check her lover's message.

**[Sorry if I didn't come over. I had to cram a project because of yesterday.]**

**[No prob.]** Marinette texted back before realizing the time. She jumped from her bed, yelling. "I'm late!"


	45. Senti-bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimonsters are cuddly creatures...
> 
> It's just that sentibug here is affectionate and mischievous.

"Hey Mari-?!" Alya asked as Marinette entered class, pointing at the entity following her. "W-who's that with you?!"

"Uh...?" Marinette turned around to stare at Sentibug. Right. After apologizing to Misterbug for doubting him (Marinette didn't know her partner hates fakes), Marinette soon found the little sentimonster following her back home. Plagg considers the sentimonster a lost kitten, but it looks exactly like her partner and Marinette can't tell him off when he makes those eyes. Whether or not this was Mayura's plans, Marinette has no idea. She ordered Sentibug to stay at home, but the silence was too thick. Sentibug doesn't like being alone just like Misterbug. Thus, Marinette told the sentimonster to patrol but the bug has no memory on their patrol routes and Marinette wanted to be early for class.

"Hm." Marinette looks back at Alya, shrugging. "A guy."

"Lila! Isn't he your best friend?" Rose inquired, smiling at the equally friendly sentibug.

"Hehehe... Yeah." Lila coughed, trying to pass it off as a mild cough. "I'm sure he's here for important business. I don't want to intrude him."

"Why is Misterbug following M?" Kim scratched his chin, confused.

"The theory either: you have a crush on Marinette or extremely gay holds true." Max nodded as Misterbug looked around the classroom.

"Why are you here Misterbug?" Alya held her phone out, ready for an interview. "Is it okay if I ask a couple of questions?"

"Uh..." Sentibug glanced at Marinette who grabbed some papers from Nathaniel. Nathaniel who is furiously drawing Misterbug's pose to the best of his ability.

"Play with them bug." Marinette tried to pass the responsibility to her classmates, hoping Misterbug won't hate her for letting the guy hang out with some people. "They're your friends."

"But I want to spend time with you." Sentibug held her hand before she could take a step on the ladders, pouting. "M'lady...?"

"M'lady?!" Adrien choked on his drink.

"It's okay dude. Deep breaths." Nino pats his back as he watched the display. "It happens to the best of us."

"I have to set my stuff, bug." Marinette can't resist those eyes, giving the hero a pat on the head before removing her hand from his grip. "And I'm not going anywhere. Class will start soon. Go and play."

"Being with you **is** fun." Misterbug trails behind her, giving that smile which caused Ivan and Mylène to gasp. _They know that lovesick smile!_

"Waaaiiit" Alya squinted. She realizes something. A very strong revelation! Alya pointed at Marinette, yelling. "Are you the one Misterbug talks about?!"

"EEHHHHH??!" The girls screamed. They know Marinette toned down in loving Adrien, but they assumed she was now pursuing Luka... Not Misterbug!

"Chloé is not going to like this." Sabrina sends the picture and updates the mayor's daughter.

'So noisy...' Marinette ignored the background noise, walking towards the back. _Why the back_ one might ask? Because she's sure Sentibug will want to follow and sit beside his mom/partner(?)

"!!!!" Plagg is laughing in her purse.

'Ignore him, Mari.' Marinette can feel the vibrations. Marinette placed her bag on the table, sitting down. 'Ignore your partner-in-crime. Don't become a petty-nette.'

*Thunk

"..." Marinette ignores the sentimonster sitting beside her, pulling out her sketchpad and tablet. She tries to look as passive and unaffected as possible when she sets her bag down, ignoring the fact Sentibug scooted to her area to give her a side hug.

"Kitty~" Sentibug has adapted to Misterbug's unashamed acts of affection, nuzzling and taking a sniff of her neck. "You always smell nice."

'Let me die...' Marinette thought, pretending the sentibug doesn't exist as she starts flipping her notepad with one hand. The funny part is the fact sentimonsters can't sleep. IN SHORT, Sentibug sat staring at her for the entire night. It is very possible that the sentimonster sniffed or touched her. _Plagg couldn't take a shuteye because of that problem._

"He even gave her a cute nickname!" Rose sniffed and Juleka has a sweat drop.

"That can't be right." Alix frowned, staring back at Lila. "I thought you warned Misterbug about Marinette, Lila?"

"I-I did but uh..." Lila can't call Marinette bad names without earning the ire of the superhero, especially when said superhero is glaring at her right now.

"Bug... Stop." Marinette wants to use both of her hands. "I need to work."

"Sorry, m'lady." Sentibug lets go, looking back at her sheepishly.

_"Oh my god!!" Plagg laughed in her purse._

'Don't test me Plagg!' Marinette smacks her purse, annoyed.

**[Thank You.]** Sabrina received the message from Chloé. It's terrifying how formal and how each word has its starting letter in capital.

"What have I done?" Sabrina whispered.

"Can it be...?" Adrien isn't sure, staring at the sentimonster. He remembers telling the sentimonster to go to whoever he feels he wants to be and watched Sentibug follow Lady Noire. Call him a cheater, but Adrien actually hoped sentibug can help him identify his lady... However, if that's how sentibug will help him... Maybe this was a very bad idea. Something unpleasant is squirming in his stomach.

Adrien isn't sure if Marinette is Lady Noire or not, but he doesn't like how touchy-feely Sentibug is to his dear _good friend_.

"What are you doing?" Marinette cannot blame sentibug for his manners. The entity did come to life yesterday, but this is starting to feel ridiculous.

"Nothing~" Playing innocent, Sentibug pulled the bluenette on his lap, staring down to where the blonde model stood. He grinned and Adrien swore he felt something snap inside him.

'Okay. That's it.' Adrien was about to take a step to stop the sentimonster on his mischief when the door slammed open.

*BANNGG!

"Marinette DupaiN-CHENG!" Chloé roared, holding her purse like a flail. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MISTERBUG FROM MMMEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Ah crack. I knew I was forgetting someone." Marinette muttered, exhaling.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" Plagg's laughter exploded in the purse. No one noticed as the angry female president of the Misterbug club started a long speech on how amazing Misterbug is compared to Marinette.

" _Mine._ " Sentibug mouthed, letting out a triumphant smile at the angry male blonde.


	46. Senti-Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentimonsters are cuddly creatures...
> 
> It's just that sentikitty here is childish and possessive.

Adrien is going to be honest and admit that he didn't like sentikitty romantically the longer he had her in his room. She was clueless, not really much of a conversation starter unless questions of the stuff around is one of those ice breakers. Sentikitty isn't like his witty, caring and amazing lady. It's annoying how only Lady Noire can order Senti-kitty to behave.

Adrien considered sentikitty like his daughter, a child he needed to tend to. Tikki says that's sweet of him, but explains she will need to go away sooner or later. Sentimonsters are made with a purpose. Mayura just forgot to dispel Sentikitty's existence. In the meantime...

'M'lady. I am so sorry...' Adrien thought, praying his lady won't see him blatantly walking around with their ward. _Lady Noire is too shy to accept the role of **mom** , despite the senti-kitty's insistence on calling her mom._

"Bro..." Nino patting him on the back while everyone talks to the happy kitten. "Congrats on... uh.."

"We're not dating..." Adrien wished they were, him and his Lady, but they aren't. He won't lie about their relationship. The last time he lied about their relationship, a guy transformed to look exactly like his heroine partner. Yeah. A guy changed gender to be closer to him. 'Not the strangest things I've seen.'

"Oh... Uh..." Nino drops his hand, fixing his headphone. He coughed, "T-then why is she here?"

"I don't know..." Adrien requested the senticat to roam around Paris, but she prefers to follow him like a cat. A tsundere if he didn't know any better. 

"?!" Sentikitty looked at him, offering a smile and quickly walking towards his area to cling to his arm. _Yet another reason why Adrien doesn't consider senticat as Lady Noire. It's as if clinging to her arm would stop him from walking away._

"You let go of my Adrikins right now!" Chloé glared daggers at the senticat who merely flicked her braid at the blonde. Lila was smart, not bothering to speak to the black cat and opting to whisper rumors about sentikitty in the sidelines.

"And what? Fire me? Suspend me?" Sentikitty laughed, letting out a Cheshire smile. A ton of his classmates moved back, all except Nino who has this perplexed face on. " ** _You and what army?_** "

" _Chatte._ " A familiar cold and commanding voice spoke from behind Chloé, causing sentikitty's tail to curl between her legs.

"Ma-" Adrien's eyes widened as his childhood friend stepped aside to reveal the source of the sound. "Marinette?"

"Didn't anyone teach you to be _nice_?" Marinette seemed unfazed at the attentive catlike eyes staring into her. With her hair slightly messed up, the bluenette looks like she got dragged out of bed ~~Plagg did~~. Marinette yawned, dragging her feet to move passed her classmates. "And head back to bug. He must be worried sick for you."

'Oh shoot.' Adrien widened his eyes when sentikitty realized an opening.

"But I am with him!" Senti-kitty purred, hugging Adrien. "And he likes me so he's _mine_."

"...." Marinette froze at those words, slowly turning towards their direction. Adrien stared at stunned bluebell eyes, not sure how to explain. _She knows._

"Cat fight." Juleka pulled out a bag of peanuts, ready to watch the showdown.

"Don't make me laugh. Adrikins can't be Misterbug because..." Chloé defends her childhood friend, but Marinette's gaze has yet to waver. It's grown cold, almost like steel.

'Tikki. I think I angered m'lady.' Adrien panicked and is also slightly turned on by how calm she's taking it. Wait. Why is he turned on by that? 'I need to visit the therapist.'

"I see.." Marinette and Sentikitty said at the same time. Tone and pitch exactly the same. _They are not buying it. One knows and the other finally realizes._

*Thunk.

"..." Marinette dropped her bag, heading right back towards the ground level. Sentikitty braced herself, but it seems Marinette is too experienced for her.

"?!" Sentikitty gets her arm twisted when Marinette managed to manipulate the cat baton, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm so the sentimonster faced and get slammed on the table. Marinette pined her down to the table in seconds.

*thud!

"People aren't objects, _kitty_." Marinette whispered, glowering at the struggling female. "Understood?"

"U-understood." Sentikitty gave in, panting as Marinette raised her arm upward. "M-mom... Stop a-ah.."

'I really need to go to the therapist.' Adrien doesn't understand why he can't stop staring at sentikitty pinned down by Marinette. He also feels goosebumps when Marinette using her threatening voice. 'Or maybe this is my kink? No. Surely I need a trip to the therapist.'

"Why am I strangely into this?" Kim mulled and Max slowly turned to stare at Kim.

"Show her who's boss, M!" Alya cheered, deciding here and then that Marinette is the MVP.

"Good." Marinette drops and sentikitty scrambled off the desk. Marinette finally stared at her now-revealed partner, causing Adrien to stand stiff. "We'll talk about this _later_."

"S-sure!" Adrien nodded vigorously and Marinette smiled. When Marinette looked away, Adrien let out a breath of relief.

"Good luck dude." Nino murmured.

"Thanks..." Adrien might need more than luck to counter his partner's bad luck affinity. 'I should've expected this..'

"Let's head back to our seats guys! Miss Bustier is coming late but she wants us to be in our good behavior!" Marinette is back to her usual self, waving her hands so everyone can take their seats.

"That's my girl." Alya wiped nonexistent tears from her eyes.

"The plot has thickened..." Nathaniel whispered at the near back, writing down tips for his comic book.


	47. Temporary Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki leads the chaotic entities to save her cinnamon roll ladybug.
> 
> Adrien can't be that dumb...
> 
> Marinette is filled with sarcastic energy after trudging the forest barefoot and snatching some stuff.

Adrien wasn't kidding when he called Marinette his Lucky Charm. For reasons unknown to him, Adrien becomes extremely lucky whenever Marinette is near his vicinity. A fifteen meter radius to be exact. _Max told him last year, finding it absurd and an interesting finding._ When the bluenette is gone, his luck reverts back to normal... Adrien's normal luck is not so lucky. It's extremely terrible to be honest, even Tikki can't explain the phenomena...

_One recent instance is when the school bus, having accidentally left Marinette in a convenience store, gets attacked by a group of kidnappers._

"Urghhh.." Adrien blocked the door with the chains that bound his wrists, glaring at the metal door. Waking up in the middle of the room and tied on a chair, Adrien is relieved to still have his earrings intact. Tikki quickly helped untie the chains when the men left, but it's only a matter of time before the kidnappers check on him. Trapped in a room without any windows or ventilation, Adrien could only search through used clothes and check under the lumpy bed to see cobwebs and dust bunnies.

"I'm never going to go into another field trip, ain't I?" Adrien sighed, pretty sure the hostage takers posted the video online. 'Who knows how much they'll ask from our parents?'

"Don't worry Adrien! I'm sure our luck will turn around." Tikki comforted, wiggling her antennae. Tikki could unlock the door, but Adrien doesn't have the proper tool to escape. He can't use a chair to escape. He also can't transform to Misterbug without alerting the class on his identity. Tikki nuzzled his cheek. "I quickly went out and contacted Plagg. He says they're coming over."

"Lady Noire's coming to save us?" Adrien asked in awe, but Tikki shook her head in fear. Adrien deflated, visibly disappointed. "Right... Why would she know where we are anyways?"

"Have faith." Tikki glanced at the door. "I'm sure things will get better."

"At least it was fun while it lasted.." Adrien can imagine it now. Another Gorilla, cameras to be installed in the next school he'll be attending... 'What else?'

*knock knock

"Hm?" Adrien stared at the door. He remembers Tikki telling him about two guys keeping watch of his room. Also, why would someone knock on the door when they have the key? Adrien carefully walked close to the door, confused.

" _Adrien?_ " Someone muffled from the other side and Adrien knows that voice.

"M'lady?!" Quickly removing the chains aside, Adrien watched the door open to reveal. Adrin blushed, confusing Marinette with his superhero partner yet again. "Marinette? W-what are you doing here?"

"Gonna save our classmates? That's what class reps do right?" Marinette shrugged. Adrien stared at Marinette, the bluenette wearing a black leather jacket, holding a metal pipe and chewing green bubble gum.

"Maybe we should call the authorities??" Adrien suggested instead but Marinette took some steps away so he could follow her. He stared at the bludgeoned men, starting to piece the parts together. "Marinette... How did you... find us?"

"A friend of mine led the way." Marinette picked up a gun on the floor, offering it to Adrien. "Gun?"

"Sure.." Adrien accepts it, not liking the weapon but needing a weapon in case someone does attack Marinette. Friend of Marinette? Someone who knows where they are? Adrien frowns, trying to stick the puzzle pieces to form the image. "Do you know where we are?"

"An abandoned building close to a forest?" Marinette said after popping the bubble she made from her green chewing gum. Adrien spots more injured men and Marinette leads him to the stairway. "Head down and you'll meet Miss Bustier. She'll keep watch over you guys."

"You're going alone?" Adrien frowned and Marinette twirled her pipe.

"I still have to save Chloé." Marinette points her pipe upstairs. "I could ask for Sabrina or Alix to come with me, but they need to be down there in case the kidnappers back-up comes in. Close range combat won't work on these guys. Too risky. Max is trying to hack into the wiifi and contact the authorities but neither of us are a techwiz."

"You're using a pipe." Adrien crossed his arms and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Eh. I got a ton of experience.." Marinette smiled, staring at her friend. "Besides, people hesitate when they're fighting a girl."

"Before you leave." Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm, finding too many similarities. Marinette twirls the pipe like Lady Noire, casually treats her life like a disposable item, calms him down in spite of the dangerous situation and let's not forget the fact that Marinette is least likely to coincidentally find the area with her terrible navigation skills. Tikki told him she went out to call for help. Tikki can sense Plagg. _Plagg said they'll come to save them_. "Are you m'lady?"

"What?" Marinette asked, confused and Adrien also froze. Marinette frowned, "Are you... **the** bugaboy?"

"Way to ruin the moment, chatte." Adrien has a sweat drop while Marinette laughed.

"About time!" Plagg popped from Marinette's jacket, yawning. "I almost wanted to vomit when you two couldn't figure each other out."

"Don't get angry at them, Plagg." Tikki came out of Adrien's pocket, frowning. "It's not every day soulmates shift each other's luck."

"It was the most obvious hint!" Plagg waved his hand and both teenagers glared at the cat. "What? I'm right, ain't I?"

"Ignore Plagg. He's a kinda hissy without his weekly camembert." Marinette confessed, grimacing. "I guess I should give up my miraculous huh?"

"I'm the freaking guardian." Adrien lowered the gun, not sure what to do. He wants to hug her, kiss her and scream he's the luckiest guy alive at the same time... But they're in an abandoned building and technically on the job to escape the forest to return to civilization.

"So does that mean you're going to train me?" Marinette hummed, taking their time as the last two hostages continued their livestream upstairs. "But I know how to cook the upgrade food items, not you. Oh how the tables have turned."

"You really made your kitten sarcastic." Tikki pouted.

"You made your ladybug a cinnamon roll." Plagg retaliated.

"We are kissing after this." Adrien shook his head. He had an image on how the reveal will go (after defeating Hawkmoth), getting together and eventually marrying after university. Now that he knows who Lady Noire is (nice, amazing Marinette), Adrien is safe to say he can shift his plans. 'This works too.'

"No no no. We have to gradually enter into a relationship." Marinette laughed, leaning on the rail. "Can't have anyone find out about us, bugaboo. What are we going to tell our friends huh?"

"Getting kidnapped and being saved by you made me realize how bad ass you are?" Adrien said in exasperation. "That you remind me of Lady Noire and gave up on my hero crush? I dunno. What about you?"

"I always h-had a crush on you, Adrien.." Marinette coughed, turning a little pink at Adrien's straight forward half-lie. "Okay. Maybe you shouldn't say that... It makes you sound cheesy."

"I give you my blessing if you bribe me with unlimited cheese." Plagg cried and Tikki promptly smacked him on the head.

"Later." Adrien pointed at Plagg before looking back at Marinette. "I'm coming with you because I don't trust you in sparing people and how you handle your life."

"I spare people." Marinette stands back up, taking a step on the stair leading to the last floor. "And I'm prepared."

"Without medical attention, these people will die. You came in here with a pipe." Adrien tailed behind his partner.

"No. A stick." Marinette corrected.

"That's worse." Adrien hoped Marinette did not cataclysm anyone down below. "You could be more gentle in your approach?"

"Are you going to say that to me before we fight Hawkmoth?" Marinette wondered.

"Oh heck no. We're kicking his butt." Adrien ignored the two kwamis laughing behind them. He prepared his gun, finally going to use the skills Gorilla taught him.


	48. Dark Choco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas... A pretty busy day.

Another lonely Christmas and Misterbug goes out for some fresh air. However, seeing families and lovers being so content in this time and day leads the crimson hero to travel by the rooftops. He didn't want to talk to anyone, doesn't feel like smiling and being the perfect image everyone wants him to be...

...

"Hey Bug." Lady Noire greeted, sitting at the middle beam of the Eiffel tower. The raven took a sip from a cup of hot chocolate she brought with her... Wait. She also brought a basket of croissants (a dozen of them), a thermos, and an extra mug.

"M'lady..." Misterbug smiled, releasing his yo-yo as she stood beside her. True to her feline ways, Lady Noire treats everywhere as her home.

"Come and sit with me." Dangling her legs as if it's no one's problem, Lady Noire plucked a pack of choco power from the basket. _It's strange how his partner could make everything look domestic, almost relaxing_.

"Shouldn't you be with your family or friends?" Misterbug sat down beside her, watching Noire tear the packet with her teeth. He picked up the thermos, shaking it. _Half full_ _._ Misterbug returned the container and picked a croissant from the basket, taking a bite out of it.

"Same to you, bug." Noire emptied the packet's contents into the mug, grabbing the thermos and pouring hot water. She returned the thermos, grabbing a stirring stick and spun it lazily. "I thought you gained a friend or more in school. Playing online games during break is a thing, you know?"

"But it's not the same..." Misterbug didn't think about that. He was actually hoping a more wholesome Christmas party or event. Unfortunately, his father denied his request to go to his own class' Christmas party.

"Thanks." Misterbug grabbed the mug offered to him, blowing it before taking a sip. The rich dark creamy chocolate rushed into his mouth, a familiar sensation causing his to shiver. "T-this is good."

"A friend gave it to me~" Lady Noire hummed, pleased at his response.

'I've tasted this before...' Misterbug keeps staring at his mug, trying to recall the brand. He glanced at the sachets but there is no brand on it. 'But what?'

"My class is hosting a christmas party right now." Noire doesn't notice her partner's confusion as she watches the skies, swinging her legs.

"Not allowed to come either?" Misterbug blinked, never expecting his lady to also have adult problems.

"Oh no..." Lady Noire shook her head, raising her hand at him. "Own volition. You know how crazy the winter season can be? I just have to help my parents."

"But you're here?" Misterbug frowned, surprised he finished the croissant in his hands. He grabbed another one.

"Well... I did and that's why I'm here." Noire took another sip from her mug. She sets it down empty, tilting her head. "Someone accidentally spilled juice on my dress."

"I'm sure you still look amazing." Misterbug reassured, scooting closer to his partner. "Even in a ruined dress."

"A pink dress with an orange stain, bug. It's a tragedy." Noire made a loud sigh and Misterbug chuckled at her drama. "But I'm not mad. One look of the party and I decided it wasn't worth it."

"How bad is it?" He asked, trying to imagine how a class Christmas party would look like. He moved the mug and grabbed the basket of croissants.

"XY was there to perform, the venue felt more spring than winter, a ton of couple activities, I have no exchange partner and a game partner..." Noire mumbled, the lower end of her braid swooshed a bit. "It felt more Valentine than Christmas. It's boring."

"You really want parties to stick to their themes..." Misterbug takes note of that, cradling his warm mug and finishing his third croissant. So his lady is often singled out in games? 'That won't do.'

"Not all the time, but you get the idea.." Noire scrunched her nose and Misterbug restrained the need to boop her nose "Life isn't a one-track fairy-tale. Life is a novel with a ton of action, adventure, comedy, etchetera! (Misterbug laughed at the etc.) Romance can't always be the main actor."

"It gets stale for a while.." Lady Noire smiled, glancing at her partner inching closer to her. "Unless you're a sap which you must be, being a ladybug and all."

"Hmm..." Misterbug managed to minimize their distance, leaning his arm against his partner's as he placed the basket of croissant on his lap.

"You really like croissants." Lady Noire turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I do." With only five croissants in the basket, Misterbug cannot deny it's quality.

"At least it isn't the hot choco." Lady Noire giggled, flattered at his answer. "Or I'll need to call my friend for any spare."

"Maybe we can buy it together?" Misterbug took another croissant, munching on the flaky dessert. His inner voice supplied. 'Like a couple.'

"I don't think so. He said it was a test sample from an endorsing company.." Noire hummed and did she say sample?

"Let me see." Misterbug knew the taste of the hot chocolate, the bittersweet beverage trying to pass of for kids. He picked up the packet, letting the light hit the paper to reveal the subtle engraved symbol of the company. "?!"

"Bug?" Noire blinked, confused why the crimson hero dropped the paper packet. "If we get a ticket from Police Roger, you're paying for it."

"...." Misterbug slowly looked at Lady Noire, connecting the dots. He gave the samples to his friend, his good friend in school, two days ago. His father signed the agreement a five days ago and they are the first ones to endorse the experimental warm beverage mix.

"You're starting to creep me out." Lady Noire's smile dropped, unaware of the revelation occurring in his head.

'There's only one way to find out.' Misterbug thought as the braid curled around Lady Noire.

"You okay, bug?" Noire inquired, sincerely concerned for her partner.

"Can we take a picture together?" Misterbug held out his yo-yo, holding Lady Noire's shoulder to pull her closer on view.

"O-Okay!" Lady Noire, clueless, raised her hand and gave a peace sign with a smile.

*Click

"You're Marinette." Misterbug confirmed. Out of all the pictures Nino showed him, Marinette has always done the same thing. Look at the camera, smile and hold out the peace sign. Alya calls it: 'Mari's default habit.'

"W-what?!" Lady Noire gasped, almost falling off had Misterbug not held her. Lady Noire looked at his yo-yo, squinting at her picture. "How do you know that?"

"Do you deny it?" Misterbug asked. If there's one thing they talked about as partners, it's to not lie to each other. They can omit words to delay the inevitable, but they agreed trust is necessary for a fluid dynamic. It's them against the world. A world where they can't fit in between, being the 'heroes' of Paris and whatnot.

...

"That's like saying I'm in love with Adrien Agreste ha...ha..." Lady Noire looked away, shooing his hand away from her shoulder.

"Shoot." Misterbug is also facing a similar dilemma. 'So it's either she is Marinette and has a crush with me or she isn't Marinette and she doesn't like me. But why isn't she looking at me? Why is her braid messed up?!'

"Look at the time! I guess I gotta go!" Lady Noire spoke as Misterbug placed the basket on the beam. She quickly rushed to climb both of her legs on the beam, ready to scamper until Misterbug tackled her.

"No!" Lady Noire squeaked, getting crushed by the jolly bug. "It was a joke~! Don't tell him!"

"You can't take it back~" Misterbug teased, hugging her from behind. "Because I love you too."

"W-what?" Lady Noire turned as Misterbug lets go. She stares at the bug hovering above her, blinking as she stared at his goofy smile.

"I still have five more boxes of the choco drink at home by the way." Misterbug smiled and Lady Noire squinted.

"A-A...?!" Noire's pupils dilated, taking in the smile one more time. "Adrien?!"

"Joyeux Noël, Mari." Adrien greeted.


	49. Call the Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One call leads to an accidental reveal..

"What if they're asleep?"

Lady Noire laid on his couch, curled up in a black fluffy jacket with a ton of pockets. The feline has been visiting him whenever Noire deters a fan/stalker from entering the premises, sneaking in to personally watch over him. _Also, for the free AC._

"I'm sure they won't mind." Adrien smiled, scrolling down his contacts. After telling his father that he already has a date in mind, Adrien should probably call up one of his friends to fill in the position.

"Hmm..." Lady Noire closed her eyes, snuggled comfortably in his huge white couch.

"..." Adrien glanced back at his partner, exasperated he couldn't ask her to come with him to the gala. He knows how much his father disapproves of Lady Noire so he can't bring the love of his life along.

'Now who should I call...?' Adrien stared at his female contacts. He could call Chloé who'll also bring Sabrina along, but his arm would fall off given the amount of girls in the area. Chloé would go all possessive and start buzzing the girls off. _Father would kill me._ Not Lila. His father already wants to assign him to her, but Adrien has heard enough stories to last a lifetime. He can't bring Mylène, Alya or Alix because a respective male classmate might think of it the other way. No guys because then his father would go all homophobic on him. 'No Nino...'

'Can't bring Juleka or Rose either...' Adrien remembers Prince Ali also going to attend and he's very confident he'll bring Rose and Juleka as his plus. 'That only leaves one....'

Beepbeepbeep

" _Please call again later._ " Adrien sighed, unable to contact Kagami. Wait! There's still one more he can rely on. His good friend Marinette! Adrien texted his friend. **[Are you awake?]**

*Vrrrrrr

'What?' Adrien said out loud, hearing the vibration of the phone in his room. That can't be. It must be his imagination.

'Unless...' Adrien slowly turned to stare at the black cat who blearily opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" Lady Noire sat up, searching her pockets.

"?!" When the black cat managed to find her phone, Adrien felt his heart stop at the familiar pink phone. Why is it familiar one might ask? Simple. Adrien gave her a ladybug sticker at the back of the phone and he's staring at the exact same ladybug sticker as Noire tapped her phone. 'Holy kwami. Have I found the grail?!'

"..." Lady Noire paused, staring at her phone. She must have also realized her blunder.

"You have Marinette's phone..." Adrien vocalized and yet Noire refuse to look at him. Adrien texted on his phone. **[Look at me.]**

*Vrrr

"Uh..." Lady Noire switched her phone to silent, but the damage has been done.

"So.." Adrien doesn't know what to say to be honest. It's either Lady Noire and Marinette are close friends or siblings or... _closer_.

"Interesting." Lady Noire nodded, carefully looking at his open window.

"You're not planning on leaving just yet, are you kitty?" Adrien asked, lowering his voice to tell her the jig is up. More thoughts pop into his head. _Whether Noire is a klepto, a runaway, an orphan._

"Nooo~" Lady Noire drawled, refusing to look at him as she climbed on top of his couch like a cat. She slips one leg to the back, speaking as if she isn't a suspicious entity. "What made you say, sunshine?"

"Oh no you don't!" Adrien rushed towards the window before Noire could an amazing leap, tugging her braid and letting the girl crash against him.

*THud!

"H-hey!" Lady Noire yelped, suddenly starts to laugh when Adrien tickled her on her sides. "Q-quit it hahaahaha!"

"Tell me why you have her phone!" Adrien demanded, tickling his partner silly. She keeps laughing, trying to swat his arms away. "Tell me~!"

"Ahahaahahaha! S-stop! H-Have mercy!" Lady Noire keeps laughing, trying to roll away but her over-sized fluffy jacket is pinned by Adrien's knee.

"Nope." Adrien smiled, relentless on his attacks. Lady Noire starts coughing, squirming as she gasped for air.

"F-fine! J-just stop! P-please!" Had the black cat not worn the jacket, she would have easily escaped him. However, if Lady Noire left the jacket to Adrien then he'd know what other items are inside the pockets. Adrien stops and Lady Noire pants for air, resting on the floor.

"Ready to speak?" Adrien knelt beside the tired female, watching her chest heave to get air in.

"Bug will hate me..." Lady Noire muttered, pouting.

"H-he won't..." Adrien winced, almost forgetting the promise he made with her that they'll be the first to know who the other is after defeating Hawkmoth.

"Promise you won't tell anyone...?" Lady Noire whispered, staring at the wall like a guilty kitty.

"I won't. Promise." Adrien sure as hell won't tell anyone. He will not have his partner's identity exposed and place her life in jeopardy.

"This is my phone." As soft as she can, Lady Noire told the truth as subtle as she can.

...

"Come again?" Adrien asked, lips curled to a smile at the awful coincidence and holy! 'Tikki!!'

"Had Kagami opened her phone, none of this would have happened..." Lady Noire exhaled, curling into a ball. "Bug is going to kill me..."

"N-no! Wait a sec!" Adrien felt really REALLY bad he called Marinette last now. _Holy S!_ Adrien has been cock-blocking himself all this time! "Noire. Look at me."

"No~" Lady Noire hid in her huge jacket, embarrassed and ashamed for exposing the truth. "I just got over you and now you'll think of me as a stalker..."

"Oh god. No. I would never." Adrien promised. Marinette may have posters of him in her room and stalked him (Ok. That's kinda messed up), but Nino assured him the bluenette has never seen him in a sexual or objective way. If someone were to compare Marinette's love for him and his love for Lady Noire, let's say Adrien might lose his privilege of purchasing merchandises and free web browsing online. Heck. Adrien won't be surprised if his guy classmates actively shaming him for having a furry and leather kink. Lady Noire does fit in that criteria. 'Wait. Did she say get over me?!'

"Noire. Kitty please look at me." Adrien scoops his partner from the ground, cradling his kitty. He doesn't recall rejecting Marinette, but if Marinette is a stalker then she must have seen him with Kagami- "Kagami and I aren't together. My heart has always been with you."

"You don't even like Marinette." Noire squirmed, but Adrien continues to hold his kitty ball.

"I like Marinette too, but I thought you like Luka." Adrien finally lets go as she sat up and rest on his chest.

"Luka's a good friend just like Kagami is your good friend too." Lady Noire turned her head, her cat ears tickling his neck. Lady Noire shifted her position, but Adrien can still feel her breath close to his neck. "So what's the gala's theme?"

"Spring Wedding." Adrien blurted out and Lady Noire pulled away from him.

"Hmm~" Lady Noire smiled and Adrien swore she was a flustered cat bean just seconds ago. _What a quick recovery._ Lady Noire teased. "I would love to go with you as your **very good friend** , Adrien."

~~_What?_ ~~

"Don't do this to me." Adrien groaned as Lady Noire rest her hand on his shoulder to stand up. 'I didn't know! How would I know?!'

"As your very good friend, I would like it if you go to the gala with a green tie." Lady Noire is enjoying his suffering. "I will be wearing a ladybug inspired dress for my _amazing_ partner."

"What have I done?" Adrien looked up, watching the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. _He can see it. Marinette is at the path of recovery ~~, the path to no longer loving him~~._

"A lot." Lady Noire scoffed playfully.

"Let me make it up to you." Adrien pleaded as the cat extended her cat baton.

"We'll see." Lady Noire ascends to sit on his window, chuckling as she heads out.

* * *

"At least she doesn't know you're Misterbug yet." Tikki giggled, flying to her chosen.

"Yeah..." Adrien muttered, realizing that the day he rejected Marinette is the day Lady Noire and him got _a lot_ closer. If he managed to make her fall in love with him twice.

"I'll make her swoon." Adrien vowed and Tikki stared at him in confusion. 'Third time's the charm.'


	50. Casualty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The easiest reveal ever done for this AU...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep....
> 
> Struggling to stand...
> 
> Beep...
> 
> ...eventually succumbing to fatigue,
> 
> Beep..
> 
> the hero/heroine looks up. Vision is blurry, having difficulty in breathing.
> 
> _Beep._
> 
> Before falling to the ground, Misterbug/Lady Noire whispered as he/she reached out to his/her partner:

"S-sorry..."

**Beep**

" _M...m'l-lady/Bug-gab..boo._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And he/she finally closed his/her eyes for a nap.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for visiting. :O


End file.
